


Running Extremely Late

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Age Play, Explicit Language, F/M, Fact Play, It's Very Clearly an AU, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefano may think his life with a high profile job and limited social life is a stressful one, but a singular phone call shows him everything he's missed as well as everything he was happy without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where It All Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laikkonen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laikkonen/gifts).



> Relationships and other characters are coming into this. I will add them to the tags as they do : ) 
> 
> And I have stolen the chapter title format from Friends. I don't own friends or any of the rights (just like the episode name format :P)
> 
> Some of the ages of the characters are changed, age gaps and things are different in this work. This is the reason for the 'age play' tag.
> 
> This is for Laikkonen because of a comment she left me on one of my own works. Your love for this guy made this happen. I hope you all enjoy it : )
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one little phone call and a impromptus meeting.

He is running extremely late. And the call from the social office that he doesn’t understand isn’t helping with that. He sighs as he pulls up outside the grey, dull building of the social services and pulls his hands free device from his ear. Luca is going to be so pissed. They’ve got an important meeting in just over an hour and he’s not going to be there for the preparation meeting. He checks his phone one last time, shutting it onto silent and pushing it into his inside blazer pocket before he pushes himself out of the car. The door shuts after he gives it a gentle push of encouragement and the usual double bleep signifies it has locked. He straightens his glasses on his face and flattens his blazer, stroking a hand down his red tie to smoothen it before he takes a deep breath and walks inside. As the automated doors slide shut behind him, the woman at the front desk looks up. She obviously is expecting him as she rushes round to greet him. 

“Mr Domenicali,” She says with a soft shake of her hand. Stefano gives her a small smile before checking his watch and pushing his hand in his trouser pocket. She gestures her arm out for him to move down the hall. She falls into step beside him. “As you know, the services needed to contact you urgently. This is of the upmost importance. We’re very happy you’ve been so quick to respond and we welcome your cooperation.” She says in a rushed, slightly nasally voice. Stefano is used to people talking quickly at him. It’s part of his job. 

“This is not a problem.” Stefano sighs, feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket. He glances at his watch again. The woman with high, clonking shoes stops and opens a door for him. Stefano walks in to see no walls but just bookshelves. There is a sectioned, huge window to his right, but everywhere else there is just books. A huge mahogany desk is in front of him which dwarfs the man behind it. The woman shuts the door and her heels are muted on the thick, red carpet. She gestures for Stefano to sit in the squishy-looking chair before the desk as she places a file on the dark surface. Stefano sits, suddenly feeling very out of his depth. 

“Mr Domenicali, thank you for coming.” The man behind the desk says, standing and extending his arm. Stefano accepts it and then takes the seat in front of the desk as the man sits down. “Now, I am sure you are aware of our situation. We really needed you to come in today to sign off and finalize the paper work. Then this whole situation is sorted and everyone can breath calmly again.” The man seems to be trying to make a joke. His strong northern accent is the one Stefano heard over the phone. The woman looks at him hopefully, tapping a pen on her leg (she has sat down on a chair against one of the bookshelves in the room). The thing is, Stefano doesn’t understand this ‘situation’. He doesn’t understand why he’s been called out of the blue to come down here. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to be signing. And if his job has taught him anything, it’s to never sign something without knowing exactly what it is. 

“And… Erm, what is the situation?” Stefano asks in a weak voice. The woman stops the pen tapping. The man sits forwards. 

“I’m sorry?” The man asks, his fingers knitted together with his palms now resting on the desk. 

“This situation I’m supposed to be signing away. What is it?” Stefano rephrases, glad to have the professionalism back in his voice. The man looks to the woman, seeking help. She shrugs back at him silently. 

“Mr Domenicali-” The woman starts, but the man behind the desk talks over her. 

“-Miss Roeske, could you please go and get Mr Domenicali’s file.” The man says, getting up. Stefano watches as the two of them depart from the room. He hears the woman’s heels stop just outside the door and catches their hushed voices.

“How will this be settled if he doesn’t know, Rob?” the woman’s hushed but frantic voice cracks a little. 

“I don’t know, Britta, but I want this dealt with as much as you. It’s not fair to him.” The Rob guy sighs. 

“Andrea’s going to flip.” The woman mutters. Stefano now recognises her accent as German.

“Andrea’s not going to know.” Rob sighs and their voices become undistinguishable as they move further away, Britta’s heels signifying their distance. Stefano pulls out his phone. It’s been ten minutes maybe and he already has three missed calls and four texts from Luca. Fuck. With the concept of having to wait for a little while, Stefano unlocks the phone and reads the first text.

Tell me you are not answering because you are driving or parking.

Stern. Blunt. To the point. The exact tone Luca uses when he gets stressed. The exact tone he will be barking at everyone now at the office. Stefano sighs as he scrolls through to the next text.

You are now late. 

Of course he is. And he’s definitely not going to be able to make it there now. Not with Rob and Britta leaving him here alone for who knows how long. The next text is open before he’s realised he’s opened it.

I thought you believed in this proposal. I really thought we had your support on this. 

Now the guilt trip starts. Stefano’s not surprised. He expects this. And he feels bad anyway. This is partially his proposal. He came up with some of the concepts. And now on the big reveal he can’t stand by it and say: “this was me”.

Preparation meeting has started. Are you going to be here for the presentation or do I need to replace you? 

Anger shots through Stefano. He’s not going to miss that presentation. His fingers are typing what could be lies, but he’s determined not to let Pat or James take credit for his ideas. 

Emergency meeting with Social Services. Do not know why. Am on my way in fifteen minutes. Be at the office in twenty-five. I will be there. Do not replace me.

Stefano clicks the phone locked as Rob and Britta come back through the door. Rob is holding a file and the happy, relieved expression Britta was wearing is no longer visible. Stefano taps his foot impatiently. He folds his arms and waits for Rob to speak. Rob looks between Stefano and Britta, clearly uncomfortable. Stefano looks at his watch again. 

“I do not wish to be rude but I have a very important meeting I need to get to this morning, so if we could settle this quickly I would appreciate it.” Stefano says, feeling his phone vibrate once more in his pocket. Rob looks at him a little shocked whereas Britta scoffs at him. Stefano notes that she’s being very unprofessional. 

“We could rearrange-” She starts, but Rob holds his hand up to her. Stefano likes the sound of rearranging this meeting. Rob has other ideas. 

“-Mr Domenicali, we have called you in today to tell you that you now have sole custody of your child.” Rob says bluntly. Very unprofessional. It’s the only clear thought Stefano has. No, he doesn’t have a child. He goes to laugh but changes it into a cough at the reproachful look Britta sends him. 

“A child?”

“Yes. Mrs Díaz unfortunately passed away a few months ago and her son had to be put into our care. It recently came to our attention that you were listed as his biological father and therefore have sole custody of him.” Rob says in that same clipped tone. Stefano blinks at him. “It would really help us all out if you signed the consent forms and took him into your care. We know you have a stable job and can support him as he needs to be. We believe you are the best person to take care of him.” Stefano still has nothing to say. He could remember Mrs Díaz well though… And the business trip that seemed to happen so long ago... “He wants to stay in this country. If you do not take him under your care he will have to be deported back to Spain to live with his grandparents.” Rob adds. It just reminds Stefano of a charity advert appealing for money to be donated. The tone and phrasing of Rob’s voice makes his skin itch; he feels like he’s being cornered. Stefano looks at his watch. He needs to be leaving here in ten minutes. 

“Yes, alright. Fine.” He says, slapping his hands on his thighs in exasperation. He stands, holding his hand out to Britta so he can take the pen from her. She bounces up, that small smile on her face as she hands the pen over. Rob keeps firm hold of the document though, eyeing Stefano suspiciously. 

“You understand this means he comes into your life and you have to look after him.” Rob asks.

“Of course. Of course.” Stefano says impatiently, holding his hand out for the file. 

“Rob, we’ve done a background check on him. He’s fine. He’s clean. And he’s his biological father. If he’s willing to take him then we are willing to let him.” Britta says softly, touching Rob’s shoulder. Rob relents and passes the file to Stefano. He watches him closely as the papers are signed. He doesn’t miss Stefano checking his watch after he’s finished signing his son into his care. Rob sighs. At least this matter is settled now. 

Andrea is still going to kill him. 

Stefano gets up after Britta thanks him and is directed down the hall in the opposite direction to the exit. Oh, right, yeah the kid. Stefano sighs, checking his watch one more time before he follows the woman down the hall. Five minutes. Can this take more than five minutes? 

“Rocky! Rocky, have you seen Andrea?” Britta asks as she moves ahead of Stefano to stop a man carrying a stack of files. Rocky turns to her, taking in Stefano behind. 

“Yeah, he’s upstairs.” Britta nods as if she knows exactly where he’s talking about. As Stefano approaches, Rocky holds out a hand in his direction. “You must be Mr Domenicali.” Stefano accepts his hand with a nod. Rocky takes in Britta’s gleeful face and understands that the situation is over. “Glad to see you.” He smiles before crossing the hall and dropping the files on a desk. Stefano hears another man groan as they pass and Rocky says something Stefano catches but doesn’t register. They both laugh but Stefano doesn’t get the joke. He walks solemnly next to Britta, wanting this journey to be ten times the speed. 

“He’s one of the eldest here.” Britta says as they ascend the stairs. Stefano nods not really interested in what she’s saying. He needs to get to that meeting. He knows what Pat is like when an opportunity arises. “It has been slightly… Problematic. He doesn’t get along with many of us here. Only Andrea really. And he’s not here a lot. He has snuck out the window a few times but he hadn’t got too far. I’m sure he will be much better with you.” Britta smiles as they stop in front of a door. Stefano looks at it for a moment before he realises his son is behind it. 

His son.

Britta gives two soft knocks on the door and a tall, slim Italian man comes to face him. Stefano frowns. The man holds out his hand to Stefano and Stefano takes it. 

“He is just putting the last things in his bag.” The man says. He is looking at Stefano with a disgusted face. Stefano doesn’t understand. “Have heard you are in a rush. Do not worry, we will bring the rest of his stuff round later, when you are home.” The man says, folding his arms. Stefano nods not knowing what else to do. 

“Is there anything I need to know: allergies, illnesses?” Stefano asks, feeling uncomfortable.

“Is all in his file. Assume you have not had the chance to read this.” The man shots venomously, referring to the file Rob gave him on his return to the room.

“Andrea!’ Britta squeaks. Stefano looks at the man, Andrea, in a new light. Very protective, obviously.

“How long have you been working with him?” Stefano asks, full interest. Andrea frowns at him.

“Him?”

“My son.” Stefano says dryly. Andrea’s eyes narrow. 

“You do not know his name.”

“He only found out about him twenty minutes ago, Andrea.” Britta sighs. This is obviously the wrong thing to say to Andrea. The Italian’s shoulders square as he pulls the door towards him, blocking Stefano from the room. His eyes turn to Britta.

“So you are just going to hand him out to some guy we do not even know.”

“Andrea, you know the situation. You know what the will said. We have to do what we are obliged to.”

“Without any consideration for the child.” Andrea spits at her. Britta sighs. 

“I know this is hard for you-”

“-What is hard is the simplicity you think this has. Is not simple.” Andrea says in a lowered voice so Stefano has to strain to hear. Stefano assumes that’s so the kid doesn’t hear. Their conversation, however, is abruptly stopped by the door being pulled out of Andrea’s grasp. Stefano’s shocked. He expected a little boy, four maybe five. Not this teenager. Stefano watches as the young man comes into view, shrugging on a backpack. Behind him are about five or six boxes with writing on them labelling their contents. The boy pushes his hands into his pockets, his body turned towards Andrea and his head slightly dropped. His hair, a pleasant auburn colour that matches the colour of his eyes, curves around his face, enhancing the sharp edges and lines of his skull. His lips are pressed tightly together, turned down slightly at the ends. His shoulders hunch over a little, blocking his obviously toned physique. His eyes trail the floor before settling on Andrea. He doesn’t look at Stefano. Andrea turns to him and places both hands on his shoulder. He mutters something to the boy in a language Stefano doesn’t understand and the boy nods. Stefano looks to Britta for some help. Andrea turns back to Stefano, one hand still on the boy’s shoulder. 

“This is Fernando. Is your son.” The contempt in Andrea’s voice is obscenely clear. Stefano just nods. It’s odd to be introduced to his own son. He feels like he should be introducing Fernando to Andrea. Fernando. Stefano’s eyes widen slightly as he remembers what he overheard Rocky saying to the groaning man in the office.

“I could be worse, Dave, we could be signing in twenty Fernando’s.”

Stefano looks at Fernando with studying eyes. He can see aspects of himself in his appearance; his stature, the way his hair flicks out slightly because it’s long, and his eyes. He’s definitely got Stefano’s eyes. Stefano doesn’t know how to approach him. Fernando gives Stefano a fleeting look before he turns back to Andrea and asks another question in that different language. Stefano looks between them, but as Andrea nods Fernando turns to Stefano. Stefano swallows.

“Hey. I’m Stefano.” Stefano smiles softly, holding out his hand. Fernando looks at it before taking Stefano in properly. He gives a small sigh before relenting and clasping Stefano’s hand and letting it be shook. 

“Ok, so everything’s good?” Britta smiles, looking between Fernando and Stefano. Fernando shrugs. 

“Let me walk you out.” Andrea says, gesturing for Stefano to go back the way he had come. Stefano gives one sharp nod before he heads back down the hall. Fernando walks beside Andrea, passing a few more comments in the funny language again. Stefano wonders if Fernando actually speaks English. It will be a problem if he doesn’t. Stefano shakes his head slightly. They would have told him if that was the case. 

Once they are at the front entrance of the social services building, which as it turns out is more of a foster home, Stefano turns back to Fernando and offers to take his bag. Fernando extracts his iPod and headphones from a side pocket before giving Stefano the bag grudgingly. Andrea shots him a stern comment in that language and Fernando rolls his eyes. 

“If that’s everything you need?” Stefano asks, swinging Fernando’s light bag onto his shoulder. Fernando is already pushing his headphones into his iPod and looking through his music, one pod already in his ear. Andrea gives a small nod.

“Just take care of him, OK? He’s going through a hard time.” Andrea says quietly. 

“Of course. I understand.” Stefano pats Andrea’s shoulder and looks at Fernando, still scrolling through his music. “Does he… Speak English?” Andrea gives him a small smile.

“When he wants to.” Andrea walks back towards the offices and gives Fernando one last wave. Now alone, Fernando folds his arms and looks over to Stefano. Stefano pulls out his phone and reads the one message Luca has left. 

Do not let me down again.

Pushing the phone back in his pocket he checks his watch. Perfect. He’s going to make it and only have missed the first little section of the meeting. He opens the door and holds it for Fernando. He gets a suspicious look for his troubles, but Fernando does leave. Stefano catches the blare of some sort of rock music as Fernando passes him with both pods in his ears. Fishing the keys from his pocket, he unlocks the car and moves out of the building. He almost walks straight into the back of Fernando who has stopped, eyes wide in shock, as he looks at Stefano’s Ferrari. Stefano moves around him, putting his rucksack and Fernando’s file in the boot before he moves to the passenger-side door and opens it. Only then does he look over at Fernando. Both headphones are out of his ears. His eyes are glistening with something Stefano can’t quite put his finger on. But he looks… Happy maybe?

“You drive this?” Fernando asks, his voice a little lower than Stefano expected. Stefano swallows dryly before giving a small nod. Fernando looks up at him. “Can I drive this?”

“You have to be seventeen to drive in this country.” Stefano says, a little more sternly than he wanted to. It doesn’t seem to faze Fernando. 

“Am… Nearly.”

“Then you can nearly drive it.” Stefano says, gesturing for Fernando to get in the car. Fernando tries to keep up this moody act, but Stefano sees it slip as he moves towards the car and gets in it, looking around the interior in awe. His fingers are tracing the prancing horse on the steering wheel as Stefano gets in the car. They both pull their seatbelts on and Stefano starts up the car seeing a flicker of a smile on Fernando’s face as the engine kicks into life. They’ve been driving for a few minutes when Fernando speaks again.

“So where are you taking me?” Fernando asks, his moody tone securely back in place. Stefano has his hands-free device in the ear closest to the window – furthest from Fernando. His eyes drop from the road momentarily to check the time. 

“Right now am running late for a meeting, so am taking you to work.” Stefano says as he turns onto a dual carriageway. 

“Are taking me to work?”

“There is no where else for you to go.”

“What am I going to do there?”

“Am sure one of the women at reception will not mind watching you.” Stefano says, concentrating on getting into the right lane for the roundabout. Fernando sits up, folding his arms, his long forgotten iPod sitting in his lap. 

“Am sixteen, not a baby. Do not need watching.” Fernando pouts. Stefano takes a quick glance at him before putting his eyes back on the road.

“And I have a very important meeting.” 

“Let me come.” Stefano is slightly stumped by Fernando’s request.

“Cannot just bring you into a meeting.”

“Will be really good, promise. Just let me sit at the back. Will stay quiet. Will not even know am there.” Fernando’s tone turns slightly pleading and Stefano considers him for a moment. 

“You will be bored.”

“How do you know?”

“Because it’s going to be a boring meeting. We are just presenting an idea.”

“Want to know what you do.” Fernando says in a quiet voice. Stefano pulls up in his parking space in the underground car park. Fernando turns in his chair to look at him squarely. “Please.” Stefano turns to face him as well, an amused smile playing at his lips. 

“You really want to come in and see my work?” Stefano asks. Fernando nods sincerely. 

“Want to know how to get one of these.” Fernando says, his eyes warm (but still not smiling), his hand stroking the dashboard lightly. Stefano laughs at him gently and gets out the car. He passes Fernando his bag as he gets out. 

“Come on then.” Stefano smiles. Fernando pulls his bag onto his back and follows Stefano into the building, the double beep of the locking car ringing in his ears.


	2. The One Where Andrea Explains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are a little shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have given this work the tag 'Age Play' because I am messing with age gaps and ages and eras. It is set in 2014, but you will see other aspects are coming into play. Hopefully that will all make sense as I write on :P
> 
> Hope you enjoy : )

“No.” Luca says bluntly. Stefano sighs. It’s exactly what he is expecting half an hour before a big meeting but Stefano doesn’t know what else to do with Fernando. It’s not like he can send him somewhere else. Stefano looks out the window-door and sees Fernando watching Martin doing something on his computer. Martin is smiling and talking animatedly to him and Fernando seems genuinely interested. It makes Stefano smile. 

“Please, Luca. He is just going to sit at the back and will be really quiet.” Stefano tries. Luca leans back on the desk behind him, folding his arms. 

“This is not bring-your-child-to-work day. This is serious. Is a massive breakthrough and I will not have a kid ruining this for us.”

“He won’t ruin it. I promise. He just wants to sit in.” Luca sighs as he lets his eyes fall on the boy Stefano brought in with him. He stands out easily due to his attire: he’s wearing jeans, scruffy sneakers and a faded red hoodie and a suspicious looking backpack. He also has a headphone sticking out of his pocket.

“Is not dressed in a standard I would allow at any means.” Luca sighs, feeling a little bad. Stefano grabs onto it.

“So if I can get him appropriate clothes you’ll let him sit in?” Stefano’s eyes glint. Luca is still looking at Fernando. Luca shrugs. “Give me five minutes. I promise. Five minutes and we’ll be ready.” Stefano doesn’t give Luca a chance to argue. He pulls open the door and moves towards Fernando and Martin. Martin smiles up at him as he approaches. Fernando’s eyes are fixed on the screen. “Do you mind watching him for me for five minutes. I just need to pop out quickly.” Stefano says, checking his phone and his wallet. 

“Sure thing, boss.” Martin smiles. Stefano gives him a grateful nod before turning to Fernando. 

“What’s your shirt size?” Fernando looks up from the computer screen to give Stefano a confused look.

“My what?”

“Your shirt size. And your trouser size.”

“Erm…” Fernando looks down at his clothes. “Am not sure.” Stefano pulls back the back of his hoodie and finds the label from his shirt. He types the size into his phone before repeating the same with his trousers – much to Fernando’s discomfort. 

“Shoe size?”

“Do not know.” Fernando says in a clipped voice. Martin shoots Stefano a look with a small smile that reads ‘Typical kids’. Stefano doesn’t know what to do with the look. He looks back to Fernando.

“If you want to come into the meeting you need to tell me.” Stefano says in an even tone. Fernando looks to Martin.

“Are you going to the meeting?” Martin gives him a small smile. 

“Pretty much everyone is.” Fernando sighs at Martin’s reply and folds his arms turning to Stefano.

“Six.”

“Thank you.” Stefano says, giving him a nod with his eyes still on his phone. “Five minutes.” With that, Stefano moves through the office and out of the building. He sends the text message with his order for Fernando to Michael and then walks the three minutes round the corner to Michael’s clothes shop – Schumacher’s. Rubens, the tailor, rushes to meet him, smiling as Stefano enters the shop. They exchange a few words before Michael descends the stairs with a small package.

“Why so urgent?” Michael asks as Stefano takes the packages and pulls out his wallet. 

“There’s the meeting in half an hour.” Stefano says, handing over his card.

“That’s today?” Michael asks. Stefano nods. “Woah… That’s come around fast.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Aren’t these clothes a little… Small for you?”

“They’re not for me.” Stefano says, punching in his pin number. Michael nods, taking the chip and pin device back. 

“Who are they for then?” Michael asks, pulling the receipt from the till. Stefano takes the things and sighs a little before answering Michael. 

“My son.” There is a pause where Michael and Rubens, who has just come through from the back room, look at Stefano in shock. Stefano walks towards the door. “I’ll explain later.” He promises and leaves to the conventional sound of the bell ringing above the door. In a very short amount of time, he is back in the office and buzzing himself through the main door. He heads straight to Martin’s desk before noticing Fernando isn’t there. His breath catches in his throat. “Where is he?” Stefano asks Martin, trying to remain calm. Without even looking up from his computer, Martin points over towards Stefano’s office – through some glass doors across the room creating it’s own little room. Stefano looks up and sees Fernando spinning on his office chair behind his desk. He crosses the room quickly and Fernando stops spinning when Stefano enters and hold the bag of clothes out to him. 

“What is this?” Fernando asks, frowning. 

“You cannot come into the meeting dressed like that. You need to change.”

“What is wrong with what I’m wearing?” Fernando says in a tone that suggests he’s not going to do what Stefano says. 

“Look at what I’m wearing and what Martin is wearing and what everyone else is wearing.” Stefano watches Fernando as he looks across the work floor behind him. Fernando sighs and stands up. 

“Suppose I have to change if I want to come into your meeting?”

“Not my decision, but yes.” Stefano says. Fernando sighs and snatches the bag from Stefano’s hand. Stefano points to the bathroom on the other side of the room and Fernando sulks into it. He strides behind him. “Thank-” Stefano starts but is cut off with the slamming of the door. He runs his hands over his face before straightening his glasses and sitting behind his desk. He pulls out his presentation notes and starts working through them, trying not to let the events of the morning catch up with him. 

But it all comes crashing into his head and he is finding it hard to concentrate on anything else. He has a son. And has had a son for the past sixteen years. A son he never knew about. Never tried to contact. He feels horribly bad. Isn’t surprised Fernando doesn’t really want anything to do with him. Or maybe he does. Isn’t he here right now changing into a suit that Stefano brought him five minutes ago because he’s interested? Stefano really wishes Ana were still around so she could explain. Then again if she were still around he wouldn’t know he has a son. And through all of these thoughts, one clear opinion is stronger than anything. 

Fernando is a really nice name. 

It’s not a name Stefano would have thought of himself. It must be from whatever nationality Fernando was, which Stefano doesn’t actually know. Before he realises what he is doing, Stefano finds a spare piece of paper and makes a list of questions he wants to ask Fernando. Maybe he should invite Fernando to do the same thing. They could use it as a bonding activity. Maybe that’s something you do with younger kids, not nearly adults. His phone vibrates and he stops what he’s doing to read the text from Luca.

We delayed the preparation meeting for you. Come to my office now so we can get started. 

Stefano pushes the list of questions into a pile of work on his desk and collects up his presentation notes as Fernando opens the door. He drops his bag with his other clothes stuffed in it on the floor. The clothes have a nice snug fit on Fernando’s athletic frame and Stefano nods in approval. He notes that Fernando has already managed to get a scuff on his right shoe and bends down in front of him to rub it with his sleeve. Nice and shiny. Stefano stands back at his full height, straightening the collar on Fernando’s pale blue shirt. The black trousers brush the top of his shoes and Stefano can’t stop smiling a little at how smart he looks. The purple/blue tie is hanging undone around his neck. Fernando has his arms folded.

“Cannot work out this.” Fernando says, holding one end of the tie up before dropping it back on his chest. Stefano looks down at Fernando, who is about a head smaller than him, with an amused smile. He takes both ends of the tie and begins to fashion a Winsor knot. Fernando watches his hands closely. 

“You have never had to wear a tie before?” Fernando shakes his head slightly in answer to Stefano’s question. He finishes the tie and straightens it before patting Fernando’s shoulder. “You look very smart.”

“Thanks… I guess…” Fernando mutters to himself, looking down at his reflection in his shoes. Stefano crosses back to his desk and picks up his presentation notes again. 

“I have to go to a prep-meeting now. Will you be alright in here on your own?” Stefano asks, moving over to the door. Fernando watches him cross the room, giving him a small nod. “Alright. I’ll come and get you before the meeting. Go on the computer if you want… I don’t know, play solitaire.” Stefano opens the door and takes a step out of it before turning back to stick his head in the door. He looks over at Fernando who has settled himself in the desk chair with his phone in his hand. “My high score is 714.” Stefano smiles before leaving the room and heading to Luca’s office for the preparation meeting. As he walks in, James welcomes him whereas Pat sends him a disgruntled look from the other side of the room. The room falls to hush as Stefano takes the empty chair next to Luca’s – opposite Pat’s – and Luca stands up.

\- - -

Fernando had been great in the meeting. He sat at the back, not saying a word, and looked thoroughly interested. Stefano had been watching him whilst the others spoke about their concept, their revolutionary idea to make their clients marketing campaigns much more effective. Even if he had got bored at some of it, taking his phone out of his pocket and smiling before typing quickly and smoothly, he really seemed to care about it all. Maybe he really was interested. Stefano smiled to himself at the time, thinking he might be able to get Fernando an apprenticeship from Luca if he wanted it. The clients had seemed impressed which made Luca happy. And a happy Luca is always a considerate Luca. 

Which is why, right now, Stefano is driving Fernando back to his house with a box full of work. Luca had said that if Stefano could get the work done he would have got done at the office at home then he couldn’t see any problem with Stefano not being in the office. Fernando had been scoffing at something on Stefano’s computer at the time, and Stefano was sure that maybe Luca wanted Fernando out of his hair. 

“One thousand four hundred.” Fernando says with a small smirk. Stefano sends a look over at him, noting he’s taken the tie off, opened the first few buttons of his shirt and untucked it from his trousers, before turning his eyes to the road. 

“Pardon?” Stefano asks lightly. 

“Your new high score, or my high score.” Fernando smirks.

“On solitaire?” Stefano smiles. Fernando nods. “Did not know you enjoyed a challenge.”

“Sort of have to.” Fernando smiles, taking his phone out of his pocket. Stefano gives him another fleeting look, opening his mouth to ask Fernando to explain. He, instead, reads Fernando’s soft expression and the way he turns his body slightly so Stefano cannot see his phone. A small smile plays on Stefano’s lips as he focuses back to the road. 

“Who are you texting?” Stefano asks with a smile. Fernando blushes. 

“A friend.” Fernando mutters. Stefano recognises Fernando’s reactions as those of someone young and in love. He smiles wider. 

“Whose name is?” Stefano teases. Fernando doesn’t answer. Stefano stops at a red light and turns to him. “Aww, come on, don’t be like that.” Stefano smiles. Fernando’s cheeks grow increasingly redder. 

“Why do you care anyway?” Fernando mutters, glaring down at his hands. 

“Am your Dad; am interested.” Stefano watches as Fernando’s attention slides back to his phone and he adjusts his seated position, showing he is clearly uncomfortable. The conversation stops. It’s silent in the car until they get back to Stefano’s house, but before Stefano can even pass a single word to Fernando, still avidly texting the mystery person, the young Spaniard has climbed out of the car and heads towards the front door, swinging his bag on his back. Stefano gets out and take one step towards him.

“Are earlier than I thought.” Andrea calls, crossing the short driveway to stand next to Stefano. Stefano turns away from Fernando as Andrea’s eyes take in the distance between them. “What happened?”

“Nothing.” Stefano replies innocently. Andrea watches Fernando leaning against the door; focus on nothing but his phone. 

“Where did he get these clothes?” Andrea asks curiously. 

“I got them for him. Needed then for my work place.”

“Right… Is this why he is annoyed?”

“He’s not annoyed.”

“He is.” Andrea nods, getting the first of four boxes out of his car. He walks back to Stefano. “What did you say?”

“Only asked who he was texting.” Stefano says, scratching the back of his next. 

“Ah.” Andrea says, his face breaking into a knowing smile. He walks towards Fernando with the first box and Stefano follows him. Andrea greets Fernando by the door by Fernando just nods, folding his arms and glaring at the door handle. Stefano opens the front door and the three of them walk in. 

“Erm, first door on the right upstairs is the spare room. You can have that.” Stefano smiles at Fernando. Fernando crosses past him without a word and starts to stamp up the stairs. 

“Hey!” Andrea calls sternly. Fernando stops and sighs, turning on his heels with a bored expression. 

“Thank you.” Fernando mutters to Stefano. He sends Andrea his bored look. 

“Was not so hard, no?” Andrea says. Fernando rolls his eyes before turning away from them and marching up the stairs. Stefano frowns at him whereas Andrea just smiles. “He’s going through a phase.”

“You mean this is not permanent?” Stefano asks hopefully. Andrea shakes his head. 

“We think it may be how he is dealing with loosing his mother. He can be a bit sharp and moody at the moment. Is very sensitive which is why he’s pissed at you for asking about Mark.”

“Mark?” Stefano frowns. Andrea puts the box down by the stairs.

“Who he is texting. Is always texting Mark.” Andrea walks back towards the front door with a smile and Stefano follows him. 

“Wait… Who is Mark? How does Fernando know him?”

“Mark is Fernando’s boyfriend.” Andrea says casually, walking back towards his car. Stefano stops mid-walk, his eyes wide. Andrea moves over to his car and picks up the second box. Only when he turns to pass it to Stefano does he realise Stefano has stopped. Stefano takes the box from Andrea as it is pushed into his hands and turns his gaze from the spot on the floor to the Italian. 

“Fernando is gay?” Stefano asks in a shocked, breathless voice. Andrea gives him a dubious look. 

“Have you actually spoken to him… At all?” Andrea crosses back to the car to get another box. Stefano waits for him. 

“Have asked him a few things.” Stefano shrugs as they both head back towards the house. 

“Maybe you need to talk to him, you know, find out his interests, what he does with his life.”

“Is sixteen. Probably just goes to school and parties.” Stefano says, placing his box next to the first one. Andrea does the same. He straightens up, sighing. 

“This is a big assumption. Fernando’s a special kid. Is different from the conventional teenagers. He’s going places. Maybe you should ask, then you would know.” Andrea comments and Stefano folds his arms. There is suddenly the sound of loud music pouring down the stairs. “Those rental clothes, if you want them back nicely get them now. Otherwise he will change and leave them in a pile on his floor.”

“Are not rental clothes; I brought them for him. Thought maybe he could wear them when I get him an apprenticeship at work.” Stefano smiles. Andrea looks at him as if he is crazy. 

“Apprenticeship?”

“Yes, seemed to enjoy my work today.” There is a pause where Andrea looks at Stefano, trying to work him out. 

“Has he asked you to get him this?”

“No, but I think it will give him good experience in a work place, especially if he is going places.” Stefano says. Andrea doesn’t reply and heads back out of the house to get the last box. Stefano follows him to the car and notes that this box is a lot smaller that the others. But it’s longer. From ground to floor a microwave could fit in it happily, though not much more. Andrea picks it up and locks the car, turning back to Stefano. 

“Fernando already has a job.”

“What? Oh, that’s excellent! What does he do?” Stefano smiles brightly. Andrea walks back towards the house with Stefano by his side, the last box tucked under his arm. 

“He’s a GP2 driver.” The smile falls from Stefano’s face. But then he starts to laugh, thinking Andrea is making a joke. Andrea shoots him a confused look as he places the last box on top of the others and Stefano closes the door. Fernando is still blaring music from his new room. “Why are you laughing?”

“This is a joke, no? Fernando is not some race driver. He goes to school. He works hard. He does not just prat about going round in circles in a car all day.” Stefano’s voice falters as Andrea sends him a reproachful look. 

“No. He really is a GP2 driver. He drives for Racing Engineering. This is his race stuff.” Andrea confirms, tapping the top of the box he just brought in. Stefano’s eyes fall on it. 

“So a serious job then.” Stefano shoots sarcastically. Andrea challenges him.

“Yes, a serious job.” Andrea tries his best not to seethe.

“And this Mark guy… Fernando’s… Does he race as well?”

“No. Mark is planning on taking a mechanical engineering degree at university this year. Once he finishes college. But he goes along to support him at most of his races.” Stefano crosses the room and pulls the tucked under flap of the box that has “RACING” written on it in scruffy, bold, black pen to look inside as Andrea keeps talking. “He was signed by the Ferrari Driver’s Academy about two years ago. They landed him a GP2 drive last year. He came really close to winning last year, but some kid called Sebastian who has a place in the Red Bull junior squad beat him by a couple of points. Fernando’s looking strong this year though. Think it will be his year.” Stefano pulls out the red overalls with the yellow accents and looks at it. His eyes rake down the fireproof material and settle on the name at the waistband.

FERNANDO

“If you have any questions or need some help or, you know, just want to talk then give me a call.” Andrea says, handing Stefano a small white card. “Anytime.” Stefano drops the race suit haphazardly back into the box and to take the card. Andrea folds the suit back inside the box before closing it up. “I will… Erm… Just go and say goodbye, then I’ll leave you to it.” Andrea smiles before ascending the stairs. Once Stefano is sure Andrea is out of sight and earshot, he pushes the little card into his pocket and picks up the “RACING” box. It’s not quite as light as he expects it to be and he staggers a little as he moves to the back door and leaves the house, moving quickly into the garage. He puts Fernando’s box down on the side before ripping it open, curiosity getting the better of him and he finds he needs to know what makes the box so heavy. Gloves; shoes; the race suit; thin, white balaclava; fireproof underwear. It’s all moved out of the way before Stefano sees the black bag. He picks it up and pulls out a red, yellow and blue helmet with arrows running across the top. He looks at the helmet for a moment, frowning as his fingers brush the sponsorships, before he throws the lot back in the box and closes it up. He moves some things around so he can bury the box under a pile of stuff, hopefully never to be seen again. 

“Not in this house, Fernando.” Stefano says, clapping the dust off his hands. He moves quickly back into the house and unpacks a bit of Fernando’s other boxes so it’s not so obvious one is missing. 

\- - -

There is a gentle knock on the door and Fernando reluctantly turns off the music. He wants to tell Stefano to fuck off, but maybe that’s a little rude. So he’s happy, or happier than he was, when Andrea pokes his head round the door. 

“Am going now.” Andrea says, walking into the little room. There is a window on the wall opposite the door of the little room. The desk runs from the window towards Andrea and the bed echoes this, though the bed’s headboard is pushed up next to the door. There is a little side table that prevents the door from fully opening and a wardrobe at the end of the bed, directly in line with the desk. Andrea perches on the end of the bed and looks towards Fernando, whose bag is open beside him and he has his laptop out in front of him. He is sitting with his legs crossed. 

“So you are just going to leave me with him then?” Fernando questions with a small frown as he reads something on his screen. 

“Do not be like that…” Andrea sighs, genuinely not wanting to leave the house at all. Not after Stefano’s reaction to Fernando’s job. When Fernando doesn’t reply Andrea looks up at him. He manoeuvres himself over the bed so he is sitting next to Fernando. “What are you doing?”

“Have you seen this interview Lewis has given? Is ridiculous!” Fernando scoffs, turning his laptop slightly towards Andrea. Andrea’s eyes flick to the screen to take in the photo of Racing Engineering’s reserve driver before they turn back to Fernando. Andrea knows how much Fernando loves to explain things to do with his racing. 

“How so?” Andrea asks on cue. 

“He claims is better than me and has never even raced against me! Love how through this whole statement he barely even mentions Nico!... Listen to this.” Fernando turns the laptop back so he can read a snippet to Andrea. “‘Lewis Hamilton, reserve driver for Racing Engineering, says that he feels he would be a better pairing with current driver, Nico Hulkenberg. The Brit says: “Fernando [Alonso] is fast and yes, of course, that matters, but he’s too reckless and lets himself get distracted. I think the team needs someone with a little more control and determination, like Nico and myself.”’ Can you believe that?” Fernando turns back to Andrea.

“We will see when you are driving for Ferrari in a few years time and he is still waiting to even get a drive.” Andrea reassures, getting up. He really has to go. Fernando’s eyes abruptly come from the screen and he turns his entire focus to Andrea. 

“He will let me race… Right?” Fernando asks, panic suddenly strong in his voice. Andrea swallows.

“What do you mean?”

“Stefano. Is going to let me race, right? Because if I do not they will give Lewis my seat… Do not want to loose my seat…”

“Will be fine, Fernando. Is your job. Have told him this. He will let you race.” Andrea refrains himself from promising because he has never broken a promise to Fernando before. Fernando, however, seems satisfied and gets off the bed to hug Andrea. “Call me anytime you want… Or need to.” Andrea mutters and Fernando nods. With sad eyes, Andrea breaks the embrace and dips out of the room. He sighs deeply as he closes the door. There are two ways this is going to fan out…


	3. The One Where They Climb Their Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't understand maybe you should try to...

Stefano is sitting on the sofa with his laptop on his legs, typing rapidly. He needs to get this report done and then he can call it a day. And it’s not like Fernando is anywhere to be seen right now. Stefano can still hear the dull beat pounding from upstairs if he focuses on it. But he’s not. He’s got his brain in work mode and he’s drowning out everything around him. He’s nearly finished the report and then he is going to relax and watch some television. The perfect way he finds to unwind. Maybe he’ll crack open a nice cold beer as well… That’s always nice. 

A few hours pass like this, in which time Stefano submits his report to Luca and fetches a beer from the fridge. He’s been watching re-runs of Suits for about two and a half hours when he suddenly remembers Fernando is upstairs. He sits forwards, putting his third beer on the floor and looks in the direction of the stairs. Maybe Fernando is hungry and wants some dinner. Stefano feels a little bad, checking his watch and realising its quarter to six, that he has only just considered Fernando’s feeding needs. It’s only when he pushes himself off the sofa and heads towards the stairs he realises the music has stopped. As Stefano enters the hallway it’s clear Fernando’s been searching for something. His boxes are open and spilled across the hall. Stefano takes care as he steps over the things, heading for Fernando’s room. 

“Fernando! You cannot just leave-!” Stefano starts, yelling up the stairs to where he thinks Fernando is. He’s wrong and is startled when the young Spaniard appears from his study. 

“Where is it?” Fernando asks himself in a panicked tone, still frantically looking through the mess he has generated. He is completely unaware Stefano is here. Stefano watches him with a bemused expression as Fernando throws his possessions around without a care. He makes his way carefully over to Fernando, avoiding the clothes and textbooks that are thrown haphazardly from Fernando’s path. “Cannot believe Andrea would have forgotten it… Will call him. If Esteban gets his hands on it… Is always trying to pull the logos off…” Fernando muses, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Stefano takes his wrist gently to stop Fernando using his phone. Fernando looks up at him, a little shocked to see him there, before he pulls his arm from his grip. 

“Fernando, calm down. What is it you have lost?” Stefano says, looking around his feet. Frustrated, Fernando grabs the nearest box and tips it upside down, spilling more books and clothes out onto the floor. “Hey!” Stefano calls as Fernando lobs the now empty box across the hall. “Show some respect.”

“Well if people remembered to pick up all of my fucking things I would not have this problem.” Fernando yells back, panic still clear in his eyes, furious anger dripping from his voice. 

“Watch your language.” Stefano says sternly, pointing the Fernando. Fernando rolls his eyes, folding his arms. “Tell me what you have lost.”

“My race stuff. Is not here.” Fernando shoots in a hot voice, throwing his arms by his sides. His eyes rake the mess in front of him. Stefano gives a small sigh of relief, knowing exactly where the race stuff is, and he bends down, picking up some clothes and folding them. Fernando frowns at him in disbelief. “What are you-?”

“-I know where this is.” Stefano says in an even tone, keeping his eyes on the jeans he is folding. Fernando keeps his frown in place. 

“Great… Then-”

“-No.” Stefano says bluntly, dropping the jeans into the nearest box and looking at Fernando. Fernando’s confused face changes into one locked with anger. 

“No?”

“No, Fernando. I will not let you waste your time-”

“-Waste my time? Do not even know me!” Fernando spits, walking forwards to Stefano, ignoring the things he sends flying across the floor. 

“Fernando, I will not let you pretend this is a job-!”

“-What right do you have to tell me what to do?” Fernando seethes.

“I am your father!”

“And where have you been for the duration of my life? Is right; did not know I even existed!” Fernando yells and rushes into the front room where Stefano has been sitting. 

“Fernando!” Stefano follows him to see his small figure standing with all his muscles held tightly. “You are not racing anymore!”

“Where have you put it?” Fernando shoots, spinning on his heels to face Stefano. Stefano folds his arms. 

“This does not matter.”

“Is expensive stuff, Stefano.” Fernando punctures the air with his words and Stefano feels hurt by the use of his first name. Fernando is his Son; he should at least acknowledge that fact in Stefano’s opinion. 

“Waste of money then.” Stefano sends back. Fernando’s eyes flash dangerously. 

“Have to hang it up. Have to keep it usable and undamaged. Where have you put it?”

“Are not having it, Fernando. That’s the end of this discussion. I forbid you from racing-”

“-You forbid-?”

“-Will get you an apprenticeship at work and you will go to it.” Stefano says in an authoritative voice, moving forwards to stand over Fernando. “Now I want you to clean up that mess in the hall, then we will have dinner and then you will go to bed.” Fernando glares up at him with tears in his eyes. 

“Am not going anywhere until you tell me where you have put it.” Fernando states through gritted teeth. Stefano bends forwards so his face is in line with Fernando’s. He’s glad Fernando is shorter than him; it helps him stamp his authority. 

“Clean up the mess in the hall.”

“Where is my race stuff?”

“Clean up the mess in the hall.”

“Tell me where my fucking race stuff is!” Fernando shouts, shoving Stefano’s shoulders. Stefano doesn’t budge. 

“Clean up. The mess. In the hall.” Stefano raises his voice and sees Fernando flinch a bit. Neither of them move. “I will count to three.”

“Am not a child.”

“Until you are the age of eighteen you are. And right now you are a child in my care. Clean up the mess in the hall!” Stefano shows his impatience in his voice. Fernando just folds his arms, holding Stefano’s glare. Stefano exasperates loudly, straightening up and also folding his arms. “One.” Fernando scoffs at Stefano as if his counting is a joke. Stefano holds out the appropriate number of fingers as he counts. “Two.” Stefano says in a louder, sterner and angrier voice. The amused look is washed from Fernando’s face, but he still doesn’t move. Stefano leans down to him again. His voice is low and shaking slightly with anger. “Do not let me get to three.”

“What are you going to do?” Fernando challenges. 

“Will personally make sure you never find your race stuff. Maybe burn it. Shred it. Sell it… Who knows? I would not want to push me to find out.” Stefano threats, his voice dangerously low. Fernando’s eyes glisten brightly with tears and he locks he jaw. Shoving brutally past Stefano, Fernando rushes from the room, yelling in some other language Stefano doesn’t understand. In the hall, Fernando picks up his things and throws them in the boxes, not even caring to look at what he’s throwing or where he is putting it. His head is rushing two different ways. One making his mouth call Stefano all the things under the sun he can think of in Spanish whilst the other is desperately trying to work out where the hell Stefano has put his race stull. It’s a big box, but maybe Stefano has separated everything, hidden it all around the house. Once the hall is empty apart from his three messily packed boxes, Fernando storms up the stairs and slams the door. 

Fernando lashes out at everything in the room. He throws the desk chair against the door, takes the lamp out off the bedside table. Punches and kicks at the mattress as he throws himself on top of it. And then he sobs. Covering his face with his hands, he presses himself into the bed feeling crushed and broken. How could Stefano do this to him? Fernando gasps for air as he tries to breath through his sobs, but Stefano has taken everything away from him and he feels so trapped. Where the fuck had he put it? And if he did any damage to it Fernando would make him pay for it. What a shame it would be if one of those client data files got damaged, or suddenly he couldn’t find his laptop. The sound of a text alert makes Fernando sit up and run his hand over his face messily. He picks up the phone, calming his breathing, as he reads the text from Mark.

Have you seen Lewis’ interview? Well, not really an interview. Can you call it an interview if it’s just a stack of lies? ;) Show him whose boss next race, yeah? :D xxxxxx 

Fernando grits his teeth together to make sure he doesn’t start crying again. It’s not Mark’s fault. Mark doesn’t know how much of a dick Stefano is being. He wipes his eyes on his sleeve before typing back a reply.

Are you at home? xxxxxx 

Without waiting for Mark to reply, Fernando throws a few things into his rucksack that is still lying on his bed. His laptop, a change of clothes. Everything important to him is in there anyway. He disconnects his iPod from the speaker and plugs his headphones in, putting them both on top of his bag on the floor. He pulls his hoodie back on and kicks the shirt, trousers, tie and shoes Stefano got him under the bed. Next, Fernando pulls the sheets off the bed and begins to tie them together. His phone buzzes with Mark’s reply just as he has finished securing one end to the end of the bed.

Yeah. Mum’s about to do tea. Why? xxxxxx 

Fernando gives a tug on the sheets before throwing one end out of the widely opened window. He pulls his bag on his back, shoves his headphones in his ears and lifts himself onto the window sill before he replies to Mark. 

Am coming over xxxxxx 

Without a second thought, Fernando climbs onto the rope of sheets and lowers himself out the window. He’s done this too many times before to get it wrong – at the house with Andrea, he used to have to climb down five flights. Fernando sets himself gently on the ground before rushing down the driveway and heading to the nearest bus stop.

\- - -

“Fernando!” Stefano calls for the fifth time up the stairs. There is still no reply. This is pointless. Stefano is not going to shift on this though. Racing is not a job. Fernando can be in a strop for as long as he wants, Stefano will not change his mind. “Fernando, if you don’t answer me I won’t cook you anything!” Stefano tries. After waiting a further five minutes at the bottom of the stairs, Stefano groans out loud before pulling himself up the stairs.

“Fernando, when I ask you a question-” Stefano says in an annoyed tone, pushing open Fernando’s door. His voice stops though. His eyes rake the room, taking in the fact it looks exactly the same as it did this morning. Apart from the bed. Stefano sees the trail of the white sheets hanging out the window and rushes over, looking down. Gone. Nothing. Just the end of the sheet. Stefano feels nausea crawling up his throat. He hasn’t even had Fernando for twelve hours and he has already lost him. Panicking, and not caring what the guy will think, Stefano pushes his hand in his back pocket and retrieves the little white card Andrea gave him. He punches the number into his phone and lifts it to his ear. 

“Hello, Andrea speaking.” Andrea says in a happy and polite tone. 

“Andrea, it’s me, Stefano. Fernando… He’s…”

“What happened?” Andrea asks, seriousness taking over his light tone.

“He’s gone.”

\- - -

Fernando has his music blaring loudly in his ears. He can still feel himself shaking with rage. What gave Stefano the right to stop him from doing anything? He hops off the bus and storms down Mark’s road, knowing the way too well. He knew the bus too well. Too many times had he made this journey, running from somewhere to Mark’s, in the last two/three months. He just hoped Diane didn’t mind. But that is the furthest worry from Fernando’s mind as he turns right at the bottom of the road and passes four houses before making his way to Mark’s door. He knocks loudly; stopping his music and pulling his headphones out, and sees the shadow of the two dogs rush at him behind the door. 

“Get out of the way and I’ll let him in.” Mark bargains happily with his dogs as they bark and Fernando sees the shadow of his boyfriend. Mark opens the door with a happy smile on his face that drops as soon as he sees Fernando. “What happened?” Mark asks, voice full of concern. Fernando shakes his head, his jaw locked tightly in anger, as he crosses the threshold. He tickles both the dog’s (Shadow and Simba) heads as he walks in, Mark close behind him after he closes the door. 

“Hello, Fernando.” Diane calls happily from the kitchen. She sticks her head into the hall and observes them both. She was aware Fernando would be pissed off when he arrived because there is never another reason for his abrupt appearances. She smiles sweetly at him as he tries to reciprocate her friendliness. “Are you staying for dinner?”

“Yeah, Mum, he will.” Mark answers, placing a hand gently on the small of Fernando’s back. He directs Fernando towards the stairs and Fernando dashes up them. 

“Alright, love, it will be about an hour.”

“Thanks, Mum.” Mark smiles and she nods, disappearing back into the kitchen. Mark follows Fernando up the stairs and into his bedroom. He finds Fernando lying on his back on his bed and shuts the door, crossing over to him and sitting next to him. He softly strokes Fernando’s hair. “What’s up, mate?”

“He will not let me…” Fernando shakes his head again, a tear running down his cheek. Mark brushes it away and pulls Fernando onto him. Fernando rests his head on Mark’s thigh and Mark continues to stroke his hair, rubbing gently on the skin at the nape of his neck. 

“Won’t let you what?” Mark asks softly, already having a strong inkling as to what Fernando is taking about. Fernando sighs deeply, closing his eyes and breathing Mark in. 

“Race… Has hidden my stuff.”

“Hey?” Mark says in a confused tone. Fernando sits up and looks at him, messily rubbing his face clean of tears. 

“Andrea brought my stuff over and Stefano has hidden my race box. Need to make sure it is Ok. If he has damaged it then I cannot use it. Will have to get new stuff… He does not understand… Is expensive…” Mark wraps his arms around Fernando and pulls him close, pressing his lips to Fernando’s temple.

“Hey… It’s alright…”

“Is not, Mark.” Fernando says, pushing closer into Mark’s hold. “Lewis will take my seat. Ferrari will be angry if I stop turning up. How am I supposed to progress my career? Cannot loose my seat….”

“I know, Fernando. Don’t worry. You’re still going to race. I’ll make sure of it.” Mark sighs, rubbing Fernando’s arm. He doesn’t even know this Stefano guy and he already hates him. Who could even imagine trying to take the most important thing in Fernando’s life away from him? Especially so soon after he has lost his Mum… Mark pulls Fernando closer still, letting him cry onto his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Fer. I’ll make sure you still race. I promise.” Mark mutters in Fernando’s ear and Fernando brushes their lips together in thanks. 

\- - -

Andrea pulls up outside Stefano’s house and sees Fernando’s tell-tail sign of escape. The white sheets are blowing gently in the wind hanging from Fernando’s window. Andrea already knows where to go to find Fernando; he’s always goes there without fail. The first time he ran of was the hardest because he didn’t know where to start looking. Only when Diane had brought Fernando back, clinging tightly to Mark, was it explained. Since then Andrea has never not found him. Andrea could go right now and get Fernando, but he wants to know what happened to make Fernando flee. He walks up to the front door and knocks gently. Within no time a dishevelled looking Stefano answers the door, looking instantly relieved. 

“Thank god you are here.” Stefano says, pulling Andrea inside. 

“What happ-?” Andrea tries as he is pulled up to Fernando’s room. 

“Does he do this a lot? The running away thing? Should I put a lock on the window? Or would he just find another way?”

“Stefano.” Andrea touches his shoulder softly and brings his fellow Italian to a stop just outside Fernando’s room. 

“Right. Priorities.” Stefano breaths, closing his eyes briefly. When he looks back at Andrea, Andrea has his arms folded, standing and looking inside the room. 

“I have not seen him go this far for a long time.” Andrea muses, walking into the small room and opening the draws and cupboards, noting they are all empty.

“What?” Stefano says, panic clear on his voice, as he follows Andrea into the room. Andrea freezes as he opens the wardrobe and sees it’s empty. That’s not right. The first thing Fernando would have done when he got here was-

“What did you say to him?” Andrea frowns, turning to face Stefano. Stefano shrugs.

“Asked him what he wanted for dinner?”

“No, Stefano. What did you say to him?” Andrea’s voice turns sterner and Stefano folds his arms, pulling out his authority.

“What are you implying?” Stefano asks, but Andrea doesn’t answer. Instead, he pushes past Stefano and out of the room, springing down the stairs. Stefano follows him. “Where are you going?” Stefano stops three steps from the bottom and observes Andrea. Andrea pulls open Fernando’s boxes with a frown on his face. After rooting through the third one, Andrea turns to Stefano with a tight jaw. 

“Where is it?”

“Where is-?”

“-Do not play games with me, Stefano. Where have you put his race stuff?” Andrea takes a couple of steps towards Stefano, which makes the older Italian uncomfortable. He doesn’t like the way Andrea is pushing his weight about in his house. Andrea glares at him but Stefano wears an emotionless expression. 

“Is away. He will not need it anymore.” Stefano puts forward bluntly. Andrea shakes his head and turns to leave, hands balled tightly into fists. 

“You really have not spoken to him, have you? Do not know how much this means to him.” Stefano follows Andrea out of the house, locking the door behind him. 

“He can do well in school and get a degree and get a good stable job. That should mean a lot to him.”

“He has a job.”

“This is not a job! I will not allow this.” Stefano pauses with his hand on the passenger’s side door handle and sends a pointed look at Andrea over the roof of the car. Andrea shakes his head in disgust again as he climbs into the driver’s seat. Stefano climbs in next to him. “Do you know where he is?”

“Of course I do. And if you had spared five words for the boy, you would too.”

\- - -

We are coming to get you. Will talk about this when we get home.

Fernando can almost read Andrea’s disappointment in the text, but the ‘we’ in it makes Fernando’s jaw tighten. ‘We’ means Stefano is coming too. Fernando definitely doesn’t want to see him again. Only if he is holding his race box and telling him he can live with Mark from now on. Fernando doesn’t even understand why Stefano took him in the first place. It’s too obvious Stefano would prefer to have nothing to do with him. 

“You alright?” Mark asks, looking over at Fernando. They have just finished dinner, with Diane cooking Fernando’s favourite as a symbol that he is always welcome here and that he has they’re support, and now they are back in Mark’s room, looking for a film to watch. Fernando locks his phone, not replying, and moves forwards so he is sitting on the edge of the bed. A plan has formulated in his head. 

“Yeah… Thought maybe we could go for a walk.” Fernando smiles sweetly. Mark puts the DVD box back down and turns to face him, a small frown on his face. 

“Who text you?” Mark asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Nico. Was asking if I have seen Lewis’ article.” Fernando lies. Mark still sends him a dubious look. 

“And that’s the reason you want to go for a walk?”

“Is a nice evening. Could go to Our Place and just relax.” Fernando suggests, moving forwards and resting on all fours in front of Mark, bringing they’re foreheads together. Fernando looks up at Mark through his eyelashes, letting a delicate breath cross over Mark’s face. 

“Fer…” Mark tries to push Fernando away, knowing exactly what he is doing, but Fernando drags his lips softly over Mark’s jawline and Mark forgets what he is thinking about. 

“Will be nice. Romantic. Have not done it for so long…” Fernando deliberately elongates every syllable, purring the words in Mark’s ear and pushing his accent deep into Mark’s skin. Mark feeling the pleasant wave roll through him softly and he steals Fernando’s lips for a slow, soft kiss. 

“Alright.” Mark says, breaking his sentence to place a chaste kiss on Fernando’s lips. “Let me go tell Mum.”

“No!” Fernando says, sudden panic in his eyes. He grips Mark’s wrist tightly and Mark sends him a knowing look. 

“Fernando, it’s no good running away from him.” Mark sooths, but Fernando doesn’t want to hear it. He gets up and opens Mark’s window, glad they still have the wooden grid covered in ivory. He swings one leg outside the window before Mark crosses the room to join him. “Fernando.”

“Am going. Come with me if you want.” Fernando says, all sense of flirtation vacant from his voice. Mark sighs. 

“I just want to tell Mum so she doesn’t panic.”

“Have my phone. If she is worried she can contact us.” Fernando says, waving his phone briefly before pushing it deep into his pocket. 

“Let me get mine then.” Mark says, moving back into the room. Fernando holds his wrist. 

“No. Have mine. Please.” Fernando asks with big eyes. Mark sighs before kissing Fernando briefly again. 

“Why do you have to be so stubborn?” Mark jokes. Fernando smiles. 

“You would not love me if I was not.” 

“That is true.” Mark smiles and Fernando gives a soft laugh. “Alright, at least let me get some jackets.” Mark says and Fernando nods, finding his footing in the wooden grid. Once Mark has seen Fernando’s head disappear below the windowsill, he grabs a scrap piece of paper and scribbles a little note to his Mum, so if she does come to the room at least she won’t worry. He then pulls two of his jackets (one which is Fernando’s favourite) out of his wardrobe and stuffs them into a backpack before following Fernando out of the window, shutting it as he gets out of the way of it. Mark jumps off the wall and smiles at Fernando, taking his hand with ease and walking them both towards the park.

\- - -

THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. 

“Ok, Stefano. Do not need to break the door down.” Andrea says in a pissed off tone, his arms tightly folded. Stefano glares back at him. 

“You did not need to give me a lecture about my son all the way here, but you did.” Stefano shoots back, the end of his sentence drowned out a bit by the barking dogs. “Are sure he is here?”

“He always comes here.” Andrea says as Alan comes to the door, he has a mug in one hand with a tea towel slung over his shoulder. He smiles brightly as he sees Andrea.

“Hello, Andrea. I’m not surprised to find you here tonight. Though you’re normally here a bit quicker. He’s been here a couple of hours. You wouldn’t be much good on the track, eh?” Alan jokes, stepping out the way so Andrea and Stefano can come in. 

“Thanks for looking after him, Alan. Sorry to do this again.”

“No,” Alan brushes the comment away with his hand as he leads the two men to the kitchen. “It’s no trouble, really. We love having him around.” Alan places a gentle kiss on Diane’s cheek as the three of them enter the kitchen, placing the mug on the side. “So what is it this time? Did that little Mexican boy pull the badges off his suit again? Or was it those boys at his college? Sometimes people can be so insensitive-”

“-Erm, no, Alan. Firstly, can I introduce you to Fernando’s father, Stefano?” Andrea gestures to Stefano. “Stefano, this is Alan and Diane, they are Mark’s parents.” Andrea gives Stefano a warning stare as Alan holds his hand out to him. Alan’s face is a connotation of surprise, Diane is a little more subtle. 

“Ah! Wonderful. It’s lovely to meet you.” Alan says and shakes Stefano’s hand. Stefano gives a small smile. “You should be proud of how Fernando has turned out. He’s one in a million.”

“Thank you.” Stefano says with a small nod. Andrea thanks Diane as she hands him a cup of tea.

“How do you take your tea, Stefano?”

“Oh, no, sorry. Do not have time for that. If I could just take Fernando now and then we will leave, do not want to impose.”

“Nonsense! It’s not imposing at all. Besides, I think I heard them talking about putting a film on. Have a cup of tea.” Alan smiles, clapping Stefano on the shoulder. Andrea smiles over his mug as he takes a sip. 

“At least let me let him know I am here.” Stefano requests as Diane makes him a cup of tea. “No sugar and a little milk, thanks.” Stefano nods and Alan leads him up the stairs. Andrea follows them, leaving his mug in the kitchen. 

“So what was it this time? Di said that when he came in he was furious. I can’t think that’s down to some little boy accidently pulling off the logos on his race suit. And besides, if it was that he would have brought it round for Di to fix.” Alan asks as they ascend the stairs. 

“Actually, Fernando is living with Stefano now.”

“Oh! Yes, sorry, of course.” Alan smiles, slightly awkwardly. “Well, he isn’t one to like massive change much is he. Maybe he hasn’t settled well.” Alan muses as he knocks softly on Mark’s bedroom door. “Mark? Fernando’s Dad’s here. He just wants to say hi.” Alan turns back to Stefano as they wait for Mark and Fernando to appear at the door. Andrea frowns when no one comes. 

“Fernando? Is me, Andrea. We just want to say hi. You can carry on watching you’re film.” Andrea says, stepping next to the door. Stefano picks up on the confused vibe from both men. 

“Mark? Come on, mate, you can pause the film for ten seconds.” Alan says, his bubbly tone dissolving a little. Andrea and Alan exchange a look before Alan opens the door and walks in. “Shit.” Stefano follows Andrea in and takes in the empty room, Fernando’s discarded bag and the slightly open window. 

“What is this?” Stefano asks, annoyance seeping into his voice as he turns back on Andrea and Alan. Andrea and Alan exchange a gobsmacked look. “So, we can not even keep him in one place?” Stefano seethes. Andrea places a hand on Stefano’s shoulder. 

“Is alright, calm down. Will not be hard to find him.”

“They could be anywhere!” Stefano states, pushing Andrea’s hand off his shoulder. Alan stands beside him, passing Andrea a tear of paper. 

“But really there is only one place they would go, no?” Alan has a small smile on his face as Andrea reads the paper. Andrea gives a small laugh and Stefano frowns at them. 

“What?” Stefano asks and Andrea hands him the piece of paper. 

Gone to Our Place.  
Fernando wants to be alone.  
He’s got his phone if you need us.   
Sorry for not telling you. 

“‘Our place’? Where is this?” Stefano asks and Andrea sighs, taking the paper back. 

“Come with me. We will be back later, Alan.” Andrea says, patting Alan on the shoulder as he leads Stefano back down the stairs. 

\- - -

“Come on, Mark. Can climb higher than that.” Fernando laughs, gripping the branch above him tighter and pulling himself up. Mark looks up at him from below.

“Yeah, but I don’t have a ridiculous training schedule.” Mark breathes, swinging his legs over the branch and pauses to catch his breath. Fernando smiles down at him. “How much further up you going, mate?”

“Where we normally sit.” Fernando comments, settling in their fork in the tree. Mark looks up at him, loving the way he is silhouetted against the low sun.

“Pass me your phone.” Mark says, climbing a little further up and reaching to Fernando. Fernando frowns at him a little. 

“Why?”

“I want a photo and you didn’t let me bring mine.” Mark smiles and Fernando sighs, passing Mark his phone. Mark takes five photos before climbing up to Fernando. “There.” Mark passes Fernando the phone and Fernando takes it in both hands, looking at the images Mark has captured. They make him look powerful, on top of the world. As if he is looking down on the world with authority. It’s an amazing picture and Fernando beams at Mark. 

“Thank you.” Fernando says, curling into Mark’s arms. They adjust quickly into they normal position with Mark’s arms wrapped around Fernando tightly and Fernando’s head resting on Mark’s shoulder, watching the sunset. It’s so peaceful Fernando completely forgets himself, falling into Mark’s arms and embracing his warmth. It was by sheer chance Mark and he found their tree. Nico had come with them to the park and they were playing football when the ball got stuck up where they are currently stuck. Fernando had climbed up to retrieve it and fallen in love with the sight. When Nico had left, Fernando had taken Mark back to it. It was the first time they admitted they liked each other, thus starting their relationship. Fernando can barely believe that day is almost a year ago. 

“Hey…” Mark mutters, brushing Fernando’s hair out of his face and kissing the top of his head. Fernando hums happily. “It’s going to get cold. Put this on.” Mark extracts a jacket for Fernando and Fernando smiles as he pulls it on. His favourite jacket of Mark’s because it was too easy to snuggle into. Nostalgically, it’s also the same jacket Mark left at his accidently after their first real date. Fernando snuggles under the warm folds of material and sinks into Mark’s hold, feeling sleep pulling at his eyes. It’s dark now and Fernando is tempted just to stay here all night. “Fernando?”

“Mmm?”

“Don’t you think they’ll be worried now?” Mark asks, rubbing his back soothingly. Fernando pulls his phone out of his pocket and holds it up to Mark, poking it through his sleeve but not revealing his hand. 

“No text. No worry.” Fernando smiles, pushing it back in his pocket and taking Mark’s hand in his.

“You can’t just run from him, Fernando.” Mark says, pushing his lips into Fernando’s temple. 

“Can. Cannot face him. Not now. I want my stuff then I am going somewhere else.”

“Fernando.”

“No. Does not understand. Cannot stop racing. Is who I am. If he cannot see this then I cannot live with him.”

“He will let you race. I’ll talk to him. Andrea will talk to him. We can sort this out, Fer.”

“Prefer to stay with you, Mark.” Fernando mutters before bringing their lips together. Mark can’t help but melt into Fernando, catching his bottom lip between his own. Fernando threads his hands into his hair and pulls Mark closer, allowing him to lick along his lips and press his tongue into his mouth. Suddenly a bright torch light flashes across Fernando’s face and he opens his eyes, looking down and breaking his kiss with Mark. “Are fucking kidding me.” Fernando seethes, teeth gritting. Mark holds Fernando’s hips securely as he turns and looks down at the ground. Someone shines a torch brightly in his eyes and he winces, turning away.

“Fernando?” Andrea calls, Stefano squints up into the tree, shinning his torch on the two figures he can see. 

“Yeah, Andrea, we’re here. Would appreciate not being blinded though.” Mark shouts down and the two torches slide off them a bit. Fernando climbs off Mark and sits opposite him on a branch slightly higher than him, still buried in Mark’s hoodie. 

“How did they find us here?” Fernando asks Mark, hugging his knees closely. Mark shrugs. 

“I don’t know, maybe they guessed. Bit of an obvious place…” Mark says and Fernando recognises his facial expression: guilty. Mark doesn’t look at Fernando. 

“You tell them, you tell them this is where we are going.” Fernando sighs, shaking his head. Mark touches his arm. 

“Fernando-”

“-What are you doing up there?” Stefano calls, sending the torch back on them. Fernando climbs a little higher, out of Mark’s reach. 

“I told you. Told you I did not want to talk to him.”

“I didn’t leave the note so he would find it. I left it for my parents, Fer. I didn’t want them to worry. I left a note on the bottom telling them you didn’t want to see him but he must have found the note.” Mark tries but Fernando hugs into himself more, looking away. 

“Mark? Are you coming down?” Stefano calls again, keeping his torch on Mark. Mark takes hold of Fernando’s hand and leads him down the tree. Fernando follows reluctantly, staying as close to Mark as possible. They have to go down the final few forks of the braches in single file so he lets Mark go first. Once he is on the ground, Fernando sits himself more securely in the tree. When Mark offers a hand up to him, Fernando shakes his head. His eyes fix on Stefano. 

“Where have you put my race stuff?” Fernando asks calmly. Everyone turns to Stefano. Stefano’s features turn to stone. 

“You are not having it. End of discussion.” Stefano declares. “Now you are coming home.” Fernando shakes his head. 

“Once you tell me where it is.”

“Fernando, this is not a job!”

“What the hell do you know about it?” Mark asks, standing in between Stefano and the tree where Fernando is residing. Stefano looks at Mark as if he has only just realised he is there. 

“Am sorry?”

“You obviously know nothing about this because otherwise you would let him race. What’s the harm?”

“I am not going to stand here and explain myself to some child.” Stefano says in outrage. He turns back to Fernando. “Get out of the tree.”

“No. I will sleep here if you do not tell me. Have slept in worse before.” Fernando folds his arms. 

“Fernando, this is ridiculous.” Andrea says, training his torch on Fernando. Fernando gives Stefano a fleeting look before turning to Andrea. 

“¿Tu explicado a él? ¿Ellos le a quitar mi asiento y que va a ser mi única oportunidad estallado en mi cara?” Fernando replies. Stefano frowns at him. 

“Él no nos está escuchando, usted sabe esto.” Andrea replies with a sigh. Stefano looks to him, even more confused. 

“Entonces yo no voy a ir a casa con él. Quiero estar en algún lugar que puedo raza. Volveré a la casa” Fernando says sternly, holding Andrea’s gaze.

“Fernando, no se puede-”

“-No puedo quedarme con él.”

“Fernando, no seas estúpido. Usted odiabas en la casa.” Mark says, shocking Stefano even more. Fernando turns his attention to him.

“Es mejor que no vive con él, Mark.”

“Can somebody tell me what is happening.” Stefano requests. Mark frowns at him in disbelief.

“What?”

“What are you saying? What language are you speaking?” Stefano says, feeling irritated. Mark just blinks at him. 

“We’re speaking Spanish, you know… Because Fernando is Spanish?” Mark says, talking slowly as if communicating with a toddler. Stefano narrows his eyes. 

“Tell him to cut it out.” Stefano requests. Mark rolls his eyes. 

“Puedo ver por qué te quieres quedar aquí.” Mark mutters quietly, making Fernando smile. Stefano walks to the base of the tree. 

“What did you say?” Stefano asks Mark, but Mark acts as if he has not heard him. Stefano turns back to Fernando. “Fernando, I am not playing your little game anymore. I have to get up early for work. You come with me now or you stay here. The three of us are going.”

“Two.” Mark corrects. Stefano turns to him. “I’m not leaving him here.”

“Yes you are. We told your Dad we would take you home.”

“I can walk from here.” Mark states back. Fernando smiles at him, much to Stefano’s annoyance. 

“We are taking you both. Now.” Stefano presses. Mark hauls himself back into the tree and sits next to Fernando snugly. 

“Fernando,” Andrea says sternly. Fernando swallows uncomfortably. “Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Volver a casa. Es tarde y tu ambos tienen colegio mañana.” Mark turns to look at Fernando.

“Estoy contigo, mi amor.” Mark whispers to Fernando, placing a small kiss on his cheek. Fernando sighs heavily and climbs from the tree, bringing Mark down behind him. He holds Mark’s hand tightly as they stride past Stefano without a word. Stefano catches Andrea’s arm.

“Andrea, why did you not tell me he spoke Spanish?” Stefano asks. Andrea sighs, feeling tired and fed up.

“Honestly, Stefano, I thought you knew this about him. Is this going to be a problem?”

“What, the Spanish?”

“No. Him living with you. Do we need to make other arrangements?” Andrea asks as they start to walk towards the car behind Mark and Fernando. Stefano shakes his head. 

“Of course not. We will work it out.” 

“Good.” Andrea nods. “Fernando needs family around him. He relies on the support of others. Lacks a lot of self-confidence. Is why Mark is perfect for him…” Andrea muses. Stefano just nods, hoping soon these things will all become clear to him. Andrea stops as Mark and Fernando reach the car. “May I just suggest one thing? It will help your relationship with Fernando grow stronger.”

“Of course.” Stefano says, an eager look in his eyes. Andrea give a small, forced looking smile before letting his face turn serious. He places a hand firmly on Stefano’s shoulder. 

“Give him his race stuff back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually speak Spanish myself so I do apologise if some of the translation is a bit off :S 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it : )


	4. The One Where Stefano Still Says No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negativity is infectious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of things : )
> 
> 1) I am completely messing around with facts in this. Age, height, historical facts, everything. (I think the biggest one is that Mika is going to be driving for Ferrari...) It's all quite up in the air but I hope you don't mind : ) Before I made a certain decision, that will come clear in the next part, I had shot myself in the foot so everything is a little bit confusing... let's just say it's definitely an AU :P 
> 
> 2) In this part, the theme of homophobia is arisen. I think this will be under toned throughout the rest of this work. I just wanted to give you a warning because if it does make you uncomfortable then it is in here. And there are derogatory terms in this part, with the possibility for it to get a little worse during the remained of the work (don't worry, it's not going to be the main theme of this work, I just wanted to let you know it's around).
> 
> Apart from that, enjoy : ) 
> 
> *14*
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fernando slams the door in Stefano’s face, buying himself some time to get up to his room whilst Stefano has to unlock the door again. Stefano frowns as he climbs the stairs after Fernando. Once he reaches Fernando’s room he stands in the doorway, watching him make his bed. He folds his arms as Fernando deliberately keeps his back to him, moving round the bed and tucking the sheets over the mattress. Fernando doesn’t say anything, but as soon as his bed is made again he closes the bedroom window and toes off his shoes, climbing under the warm folds of the duvet. Stefano frowns at him and observes as Fernando pulls his phone out of his pocket and types something before locking it and clutching it tightly in his hand. Fernando still holds his back to Stefano and Stefano sighs, closing the door and moving the desk chair over to beside Fernando’s bed. 

“Fernando.” Stefano starts. Fernando doesn’t move. The phone vibrates again and Fernando’s fingers press out a reply. “Fernando, are you not going to change for bed?” Again, Stefano is ignored. He can feel his anger burning slightly as Fernando, once again, makes his phone his priority. “When are you going to unpack those boxes from the hall?”

“Not.” Fernando says sharply, locking his phone and snuggling further down into the duvet. Stefano is more relieved he’s talking more than what he’s saying. He pushes past the point. 

“Fernando, you cannot just run off. Need to know where you-”

“-Did not want you to know.” Fernando spits. Stefano blinks at him.

“Tough. Is now my responsibility to know. You have to tell me.”

“Tell me where my race stuff is.” Fernando states, his tone no less harsh. Stefano exhales noisily through his nose. 

“You do not need it.”

“Then do not expect me to tell you where I am.” Fernando then returns to ignoring Stefano by replying to Mark’s text. 

“That isn’t how this works.” Stefano exasperates, his voice rising in volume level slightly. Fernando doesn’t move. He just lies on the bed, staring at the wall. “I do not want to see you throw your life away, Fernando. Driving round and round in circles too fast is not going to help you. Where will it get you? What will you accomplish?” Fernando pulls the duvet closer to him and shuffles closer to the bed, further from Stefano. “Fernando, this is serious. I want to see you do well and get a good edu-” Stefano’s speech is interrupted when Fernando suddenly places his phone to his ear.

“Mark, te dije que no quería una conferencia.” Fernando sighs down the phone. Stefano stares at him like he is insane. He can’t believe Fernando could be so rude. Fernando rolls onto his back and looks over at Stefano whilst listening to whatever Mark is saying to him. “Sí, bueno él no entiende español.” Fernando almost smirks. It disappears as Mark speaks back to him. Fernando opens his mouth to reply but Stefano pulls the phone from his hand and disconnects the call. Fernando glares at him with wide eyes as Stefano pushes the phone into his pocket and folds his arms. 

“That was rude, Fernando.” Stefano says calmly. Fernando sits up, pure loathing etched across his face. 

“Give me back my phone.” Fernando says, holding out his hand. His voice shakes slightly with anger.

“No. Want you to listen to me.” 

“You cannot just keep taking my stuff when I piss you off, Stefano!” Fernando yelled, swinging his legs off the bed. Stefano gets up and puts the chair back under the desk. When he turns around again Fernando is standing right behind him. Stefano looks down at him. 

“I am taking your stuff to teach you a lesson.” Stefano states. 

“Then where is my race stuff?” Fernando snarls through gritted teeth. Stefano’s eyes sparkle a little and it unnerves Fernando. 

“What’s more important to you, your phone or your race stuff?” Fernando’s eyes widen in disbelief.

“What?”

“If you had to pick one?” There is a short pause where Fernando stands dumbstruck. 

“You cannot make me choose.” Stefano shrugs at Fernando.

“Do not choose and you get neither.”

“They are both as important as each other.” Fernando seethes. Stefano shakes his head, pushing his hand in his pocket. 

“You are not racing, Fernando. I do not allow it. Get to bed because you have college in the morning.” Stefano demands, throwing Fernando’s phone on the bed. He moves to walk out of the room. “We are not talking about this anymore.” Stefano brings the door almost shut behind him and as soon as he leaves the room Fernando throws himself on the bed, eyes prickling with tears, and re-calls Mark. 

Stefano sighs as he moves down the stairs. Why Fernando is being so difficult is confusing Stefano. Stefano thought he would relish in having family again. And they had started off so well going to Stefano’s job. For some reason Stefano thought this was going to be easy. It’s clear now that’s not the case. If only Fernando could have a sensible job. Racing is dangerous and reckless and pointless. Stefano shakes his head as he gets to the bottom of the stairs. It isn’t going to happen. Fernando isn’t going to be racing. He looks at Fernando's boxes that are sitting in the hall and sighs. Fernando may have refused to unpack them, but Stefano will make sure he does. Just like Stefano will make sure Fernando doesn’t race. He picks up one of the boxes and takes it back upstairs, placing them each outside Fernando’s room so he has no choice but to move them if he wants to get out. On placing the last one, he hears it. It’s quiet, but so clear. 

Fernando sniffs and Stefano knows he’s crying. 

Something deep in Stefano makes him pang to go into the room and comfort Fernando but he knows his care and consideration would be thrown in his face or taken the wrong way. Instead, he hovers by the door, listening to him. It hurts him more and more but he knows he’s only got Fernando’s best interests at heart. He’s doing what he thinks is best for Fernando. Fernando just can’t see that. Stefano sighs. 

“But he does not understand…” Fernando gasps. When there is no reply Stefano guesses that Fernando has called Mark back. He feels a little bad for disconnecting the call earlier, but Fernando had been rude. He had to be taught a lesson. “No, Mark…” Stefano looks for some kind of connection in Fernando’s speech. He knows he is talking about him, which makes Stefano’s stomach squirm unpleasantly. “Why not? Your parents like me, no?” Stefano walks away from the door. Fernando still wants to move out. He hasn’t even been here for twenty-four hours and he all ready wants to leave. Stefano pushes the thoughts from his head, getting himself ready to go to sleep. He brushes his teeth methodically, barely keeping eye contact with his reflection. Once he’s locked up the house he climbs into bed and puts his glasses on his bedside table. The light is turned off and Stefano curls into himself with the coherent opinion of all his past partners running through his head. Because he always broke it off with someone. He is never the one left high and dry. So perhaps they were all right. 

Perhaps he is better off living alone. 

\- - -

Luca, luckily, is still in an understanding mood. So when Stefano calls to ask if he can come in later because he wants to make sure Fernando actually gets to college he is happy when his boss accepts. Even if it does mean he has to catch the hour up that he will miss in the evening, he’s still grateful Luca understands. It’s ten to eight when Stefano is sitting at the breakfast bar, eating a bowl of cereal and reading the paper dressed in his suit. He considers, momentarily, whether he should go up and wake Fernando. He’s not exactly sure what time he is supposed to leave. The thought is momentary because no sooner does it pop into his head does he hear a sound of life from his son. There is a dull thud followed by a sleepy exasperation of the word “Fuck.” Stefano smiles to himself, eyes returning to the paper, as he continues eating. Fernando walks in with his hair sticking out at every angle possible with dark, loose pyjama trousers and a beige long sleeved top. He rubs his eyes sleepily with one hand whilst the other is protectively pressed over his stomach. He glares at Stefano who is still smiling at him, amused. 

“What? You thought you would build fort so I could not get out?” Fernando moans as he falls heavily into the chair in front of Stefano. Stefano still smiles at him as he hands him a bowl and the box of cereal. 

“Supposed to be a reminded.”

“A reminder that punctured my stomach.” Fernando mutters under his breath, watching the cereal pour into his bowl. He hands the box back to Stefano who rolls his eyes at him, getting up to fetch the milk. 

“Do not be melodramatic.” He grins, bringing the milk back to Fernando. Fernando frowns at him. “Is just a box. Unpack it and it will not be in your way.”

“Why are you smiling?” Fernando asks, milk poised in mid-air, awaiting to be poured. 

“You made me.” Stefano grins eating another spoonful of cereal. Fernando converts his frown from Stefano to his cereal.

“Great. Am glad my pain causes you such enjoyment.” Fernando states sarcastically as he pours milk over his breakfast. Stefano considers him for a moment. 

“Are you always this grumpy in the mornings?” Stefano asks lightly. Fernando just rolls his eyes, slamming the milk on the table and diving into his food. “Will take this as a yes…” Stefano grins. 

“Why are you still here?” Fernando snaps, glaring up from his bowl. Stefano swallows with a small frown. 

“Huh?”

“Thought you had your big business job that is apparently the best thing in the world.” Fernando seethes. Stefano doesn’t answer him. He just sighs and takes his empty bowl to the dishwasher. “What makes your job better than mine?” Fernando asks. Stefano doesn’t turn. 

“Because my job helps other people.”

“Would you say this to every athlete? Would you tell a sprinter or a footballer your job is more important?” Fernando presses, his annoyance still clear. 

“Yes.” Stefano says, turning round. “I would tell them my job is more important. It is.”

“No. If I want something then I know what am looking for. Why do I need you to market it to me?”

“If you were a business you would want marketing, not an athlete.” Stefano comments. 

“But you use athletes in marketing campaigns. Athletes fuel your job.”

“But you are not an athlete.” Stefano concludes. Fernando narrows his eyes at him. Without another words Fernando gets up and walks out of the room, leaving his bowl on the side. Stefano follows him out. “What time do you have to get to college?” Stefano calls up the stairs. There is another thud and Fernando growls in frustration. Stefano follows him up to his room. “Am still here because am taking you to college today.” Stefano says standing outside Fernando’s room. One of the boxes is open and Stefano guesses correctly that Fernando has extracted his uniform out of it. Once he is dressed and washed Fernando appears back at his door, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. 

“Are not.” Fernando scoffs, moving to search through his boxes to find his college bag. Stefano folds his arms. 

“Am.”

“Will get the bus.”

“I want to make sure you get in.” Stefano says as Fernando pulls his bag out of the second box. He stares at Stefano stupidly. 

“Good trust we have then.” Fernando says sarcastically, throwing the bag on his back. He disappears briefly to get rid of his toothbrush and then shoves past Stefano, walking down the stairs. Stefano follows him. 

“You ran away last night. Excuse me for being a little bit dubious of your movements.” Stefano shadows him into the kitchen and watches as he makes himself lunch. Making a heck of a mess. Fernando just gets things out to use and once he has finished he leaves it on the side. He turns to Stefano and stops in his tracks after he had finished, his bag in his hand having just put his food inside. Stefano sends him an expectant look, raising an eyebrow. “Going to leave that all there?” Stefano asks, indicating to the mess with his eyes. Fernando turns around to look at it and then back to Stefano. He shrugs. It’s a challenge. He moves forwards but Stefano catches his shoulder, stopping him from moving forwards. “Clean it up.” Stefano asks with a hint of commandment in his voice. Fernando looks into his eyes defiantly. 

“Will miss my bus.”

“Good thing I am taking you in then.” Stefano comments, pulling Fernando’s bag from his gasp. Fernando sighs as he turns back to the mess he made and sets about clearing it up. Stefano smiles. “Thank you.” Fernando looks at him as if he is crazy before shrugging and returning to cleaning up. Fernando will never admit it, but the two little words make him bubble happily inside. 

\- - -

“Am early.” Fernando groans, looking at his watch. Stefano checks the car clock. It’s ten to nine. 

“No you are not.” Stefano says, switching the engine off. Fernando shakes his head. “What time do you normally turn up?”

“About nine.” Fernando shrugs. 

“So you’re normally late?”

“No. Normally just on time.” Fernando smirks smugly. “Because am fast.”

“God help us all when you learn to drive…” Stefano comments. He’s sure he hears Fernando laugh lightly. 

“I do drive. Do not crash on track.”

“Is not the same.” Stefano corrects. He doesn’t want to go into racing with Fernando right now; they seem to be on a good path. Fernando’s eyes follow another car across the car park and when it stops he reaches for the handle. “Fernando, wait.” Stefano says softly. Fernando turns to look at him. “I’m going to be home later tonight, should be about seven. I’ll get some dinner when I get back. If you could… Can you just unpack the boxes please? Yeah? Will be much more comfortable if they are out of the way.” The silent plea in Stefano’s eyes for Fernando not to leave is more obvious than he thinks. 

“Will unpack them.” Fernando says and Stefano nods in relief. He pushes his hand in his pocket and gives Fernando a key. Fernando frowns at him. 

“For the house.” Stefano clarifies. Fernando nods and takes it, unzipping his bag and pushing it into the little compartment at the front. His eyes find the black car he had watched park and he sees the driver is out. Fernando moves for the handle again. 

“Ok… Well, thanks for the lift.” Fernando says, opening the door. Stefano smiles at him. 

“Have a nice day.” Stefano calls as Fernando climbs out. Fernando gives him a smile and a small wave before rushing across the car park. Stefano sees Fernando slow as he approaches Mark and he leans on the side of the car as Mark talks to him. Smiling at how happy Fernando looks and how obviously comfortably he is in Mark’s company, Stefano starts up the car and heads to work. He wants to know more about Mark and he decides that he will ask Fernando over dinner tonight. 

“How was this morning?” Mark asks, closing the boot of his car and swinging his satchel over his shoulder. Fernando shrugs. 

“Different.” Fernando comments as Mark walks round and talks his hand. They head off towards the main building together. 

“Good different or bad different?”

“Just different.” Fernando smiles and Mark rolls his eyes. “He gave me a key.”

“That’s good. Now you don’t have to stand outside and wait for him to let you in.” Mark says, walking Fernando off towards his first lesson. 

“Mmm…” Fernando agrees in a non-committal way. “He wants me to unpack.”

“People generally do that when they move in somewhere.” Mark smiles. Fernando rolls his eyes. 

“Feels… Weird.”

“Of course it does, Fer. This is all weird and different.” Mark stops him walking and turns to face him, lowering his voice. “A father you didn’t know you had has just walked into your life. Of course that’s weird.” Mark brushes Fernando’s hair out of his face. 

“Do not know…” Fernando shrugs. “Just thought that when I moved out of the House I would have been moving in with you…” Mark pulls him into a hug. 

“There’s time for that in our future, Fernando.” Mark mutters in his ear, kissing Fernando’s forehead. Fernando buzzes happily, pulling Mark closer. They’ve been together almost for a year but Mark is already talking like they will spend the rest of their lives together. Fernando loves it. “This is the day you finish early, right?” 

“Yes.” Fernando says as he snuggles closer to Mark. Mark kisses him briefly before directing him towards his class again. 

“Ok, let me take you home. I’ll come and help you unpack.” Mark says and Fernando nods. 

“Will see you at lunch?” Fernando asks, wrapping his arms round Mark’s waist as they arrive outside his classroom. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Mark smiles, bringing their lips together. Fernando sighs happily as Mark moves away.

“Te amo.” Fernando says. Mark kisses his nose. 

“Te amo.” Mark returns and steals one more quick kiss before moving down the hallway. Fernando holds the straps of his bag at his ribs and watches Mark until he disappears. Sighing happily once more he moves into the classroom. He’s taken four steps before he’s bombarded. 

“Did you see it? Tell me you saw it? You have to have seen it!” Fernando grabs the blonde-haired boy’s shoulders and stops him from bouncing on his toes. 

“Nico, calm down. Yes I saw it.” Fernando says as his teammate, Nico Hulkenberg, drags him over to the group that is obviously sitting discussing it. Nico, Felipe, Valtteri and Paul are all sitting around a desk with a magazine resting open on the page bearing the article. The usual group. Fernando exchanges smiles with them all as he sits down next to Nico. 

“I can’t believe he thinks this.” Paul says quietly, his face flushing a brilliant red as he is sat within close proximity of two GP2 drivers. Paul spends most of his time around Nico and Fernando with a bright red face. He can’t get over the fact they actually like him. Fernando drags the magazine over to him and scans the article of Lewis claiming he would be a better teammate for Nico. It’s slightly expanded from what he read online, so he reads the new section as the discussion goes on around him. 

“Yeah, but he goes to the Academic Learning Archive for International Novices. For sure, no one is really surprised.” Felipe comments, getting a nod from everyone. 

“And all the obnoxious twats who go to A.L.A.I.N are dickheads anyway.” Nico adds, getting a small laugh of agreement. Fernando puts the magazine down, having finished reading. There is a horrible knot forming in Fernando’s stomach. What if Lewis gets the chance to prove himself in the next race because Stefano refuses to let him go? The race is just over a week away in Spain. Fernando doesn’t want to see Lewis driving at his home Grand Prix. Fernando doesn’t want to see Lewis driving at all. He folds his arms. 

“Do not let it get to you.” Valtteri says, taking the lollypop out of his mouth, in a nonchalant tone, making Fernando look up at him. “Is what he wants.” Valtteri reminds Fernando a lot of his race engineer, Kimi Räikkönen. Kimi is only twenty-six and isn’t very free with his words. When Fernando first met him he was unsure of Kimi was every going to talk to him. But in the car there is no one else’s voice he would rather hear. Kimi gives clear, precise instruction with no bullshit. And because of that Fernando always knows exactly what he’s supposed to do. Valtteri is very similar in that sense. And the fact they are both Finnish. Apart from Nico and Mark, Fernando would say he is probably closest to Valtteri. 

“Am not letting him get to me.” Fernando says, faking a smile. Valtteri looks at him dubiously as he puts the lolly back in his mouth. Nico claps him on the shoulder. 

“Of course not. Fernando doesn’t let anything get to him.” Nico smiles. Nico and Fernando are pretty much inseparable on and off the track. Only when they’re in their cars can they be seen apart. Only Nico and Mark know the real reason for Fernando’s absence from the college the day before. Everyone else thinks he was sick. Fernando silently sends the message to Nico that something is bothering him but he can’t say now with his eyes and Nico just nods, squeezing his shoulder. Fernando feels a little relieved as he lets the bitching about Lewis wash over him. It’s nice to feel the support of others on this matter. Especially Nico. The rest of the class slowly filter in and the group splits up to their designated seats. Nico and Fernando share a desk at the back of the room. The sound of excited chatter fills the room. Nico leans close to Fernando and Fernando’s smile falls off his face at Nico’s serious expression. 

“What’s happening? Was everything all right yesterday?” Nico asks. Fernando sighs rubbing his hands over his face and leans forwards on the desk. He holds his head in his hands. 

“Not exactly…” Fernando starts. As he starts telling Nico the story of his first day with Stefano their maths teacher comes into the room and everyone falls silent, settling down. Fernando continues his rendition in a quiet whisper and Nico nods along, showing he’s still listening. Just as Fernando is explaining about Stefano’s meeting at work he sat in on, he feels the presents of someone standing in front of him. He looks up slowly into the glowering face of his teacher. Fernando swallows dryly. 

“Sorry. Did I interrupt some special racing meeting over here?” The teacher asks coyly. Nico rolls his eyes at Fernando and the Spaniard has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing or smiling at Nico. Most of their teachers are the same. They don’t appreciate their lessons being missed so they can drive round in circles. Fernando looks back to his teacher. 

“Errh… No… Sorry.” Fernando says, feeling the skin under his collar heat up. His teacher leans forwards, eyes wide in anger. 

“Then Mr Hulkenberg won’t mind sitting on the other side of the room, will he.” Her eyes flitted to Nico who is leaning back in his chair. He openly rolls his eyes. 

“You’re really doing this again?” Nico huffs, dropping forwards so his chair is back on four legs. 

“I’m hoping you’ll eventually get the point and we won’t have to waist five minutes each lesson moving you around the room, Mr Hulkenberg.” She begins to shriek and Nico covers his ears, pretending to be in pain. A snicker of laughter is sent around the room. She glares at him but Nico just rocks back in his chair again. 

“Why don’t you just leave me here instead of assuming that we’re going to be disruptive?” Nico tries. The teacher, Mrs Wolff, scoops up Nico’s notepad and walks it across the room. Nico sighs, falling back onto four legs of the chair and deliberately makes it squeak loudly as he pushes it backwards. He squeezes Fernando’s shoulder as he passes. 

“Tell me later. After class?” Nico asks quietly in Fernando’s ear, feigning not being able to find his bag. Fernando nods and Nico squeezes his shoulder again. 

“Right.” Mrs Wolff declares as she moves to the front of the class. “Now, firstly I would like to take in you homework…” Fernando’s sighs, head resting in his hands as he stares at the desk. He knew there was something he was supposed to have done last night…

\- - -

“What?” Nico jumps to his feet, off the three-foot wall they were sitting on, and turns on Fernando. Fernando looks down at his feet. “That’s bollocks, right?” Nico exclaims outrageously. Fernando looks up at him sadly and shakes his head. “What a dick!”

“He says is not a real job.” Fernando says, not feeling the remorse or anger he should at Nico for calling his Dad a dick. Fernando can only agree. His Dad is a dick. 

No, Stefano.  Stefano is a dick. 

“What!”

“Keep your voice down, Nico. Do not want the whole college knowing.” Fernando says, looking around and scratching his neck. Nico shakes his head. 

“But you can’t not race…” Nico sighs, moving back to sit next to Fernando. “If you don’t they’ll give Lewis your seat.”

“Do you not think I know this?” Fernando says looking at Nico. Nico wraps his arm around Fernando’s shoulders and pulls him closer, rubbing his arm. 

“It’s all right, Nano. We’ll sort this. Even if we have to sneak you out of the country.” Nico promises, giving Fernando’s shoulders a tight squeeze. Fernando smiles softly at Nico’s small joke. He still hasn’t told him he’s got no idea where his race stuff is. He takes a deep breath, waiting to give the final blow but as he opens his mouth another voice sounds. 

“Fucking hell, faggot. Can’t you leave anyone alone?” Fernando turns to see Pastor, Adrian and Sergio moving towards Nico and him. This isn’t really what he’s in the mood for right now. Nico grips his shoulder tighter as Pastor leads them over. “Where were you yesterday? Too busy fucking that carer of yours?” Pastor sneers gaining laughs from Sergio and Adrian. Nico stands up. 

“Fuck off, dick-face.” Nico says. Pastor and him are the same height whereas Fernando is shorter. Fernando wishes he could be as assertive as Nico sometimes. At least then he could stand up to Pastor and the others and not have to cower behind whoever is closest. He did try standing up to them once, but all that gained him was being beat up whilst he was waiting for the bus. Only when Mark drove past was a stop put to it. That had been quite early on in their relationship. It had left Fernando feeling dreadful. Mark had stayed with him that entire night. Ana had been more than grateful for Mark that night. 

“Can’t even stand up for yourself, you worthless piece of shit.” Adrian cackles over Pastor’s shoulder. Pastor folds his arms, looking smug and staring down Nico. “How the fuck did you get a drive?”

“Probably just sucked off the team boss.” Sergio mocks. Fernando feels his face heat up. 

“It’s because Fernando is good you fuck ups.” Nico spits, ripping his eyes from Pastor. “If you watched the fucking sport or even understood it just a little you’d know that.”

“I think I’d prefer to support Hamilton than this dirty little cock sucker.” Pastor says, turning over his shoulder to note the agreement from Sergio and Adrian. He turns back to Fernando. “Have you seen?”

“Yes. So if that’s all you’ve come over to say then you’ve missed your chance. Fuck. Off.” Nico seethes, turning his back to them and ushering Fernando up. Fernando obliges. 

“Well then you won’t mind seeing it again.” Pastor takes a folded piece of paper from Sergio and hands it to Fernando. Fernando looks at it dubiously but before he gets a chance to unfold it it’s snacked from his hands. 

“Fuck off, Pastor. I’m sure you’ve got some other place you can be.” Nico snarls shoving the paper into Pastor’s chest. Pastor grabs Nico’s wrist and pulls him away from Fernando and towards Adrian and Sergio. With Nico out of the way he hands the paper back to Fernando. Fernando swallows, his eyes darting from Nico to the paper in his hands. He shakes his head. 

“Don’t be a pussy, Fernando. I know you probably love pretending you are for Mitch, but-”

“-Mark.” Fernando states, his voice louder than he expects it to be. Pastor gives him a satisfied smile and Nico sighs, being held back from Fernando by Adrian. 

“Right.” Pastor says in a tone that makes Fernando’s body cold. Pastor leans closer. “Do you like being a pussy for… Mark?” Pastor purrs. Fernando shuts his eyes. 

“Fuck off, Pastor.” Fernando says quietly. 

“Well well well, hasn’t the little dick lover found his voice.” Pastor cackles. Fernando keeps his eyes shut. There is a moment of nothing but then he feels the paper being taken from his hands. “Let me read it to you. Don’t suppose you’re capable of doing very much on your own anyway, hey?” Pastor sneers, slapping Fernando’s arse painfully. Fernando gasps forcing his eyes to stay shut. “Oh, boys!” Pastor rears his head back to look over at Adrian, Sergio and a struggling Nico. “I think he liked that.” Pastor laughs as the others make vomiting noises. Fernando feels his face flush red. He didn’t gasp in pleasure; it was pain. Fernando wants to just melt into the ground. This isn’t fair. “Let’s see…” Pastor continues as he unfolds the paper. Nico sees it’s a website printout. The one he hoped Fernando hasn’t seen. “Your friend, Lewis Hamilton, gave a statement yesterday.” Pastor teases.

“Enough, Pastor. This is stupid.” Nico tries, pulling at his arms. Adrian holds him in place and Pastor carries on. 

“He said,” Pastor continues as if he hasn’t been interrupted. “‘Should gay athletes be allowed?’ and I have to say, I agree with him…” Fernando looks up at Pastor, shocked. He hasn’t seen that article. He looks to Nico but the German looks like he is about to explode. 

“I…” Fernando tries but he doesn’t really know what he is trying to say. Pastor locks their eyes together. 

“No. They shouldn’t be allowed.” Pastor says darkly. Fernando wants to run but he can’t. His legs feel too heavy to move. So he shrinks away slightly instead. 

“Fernando?” Fernando turns to the call of his name and sees Valtteri crossing towards them. The Finn takes one look at Pastor and his pace picks up. He doesn’t wait for an explanation. Valtteri doesn’t let anyone else speak. He moves straight over to Pastor, who is a little taller than him, and punches him in the face. Pastor staggers backwards slightly, clutching his eye. “You all right?” Valtteri asks, touching Fernando’s shoulder. Fernando doesn’t move his head. He doesn’t make any sign of answering. He just looks at Valtteri gobsmacked, wishing, again, that he had had the courage to do that. Instead he had just stood and let it all happen. Fernando finally shakes his head. 

“Go, Fernando.” Nico mutters. He moved over to Fernando when Adrian had let go of him, shock by Valtteri’s abruptness. Nico gives Fernando a small push. “Go.” Fernando runs from the scene and around the back of the building. He knows where he is heading. He knows where he will find him. He slows his running to a walk when he sees he’s not wrong. Mark always sits around the back of the refectory because Romain smokes. Fernando is unsurprised to see Mark in conversation with Romain and Nico, or Princess as they all call him. Fernando was initially jealous of Nico Rosberg and the relationship he had with Mark. Too into his look. He always looks stunning and Fernando feels that he can’t compete with that. Sleek blonde hair that was never out of place and dazzling blue eyes that make Fernando himself dizzy sometimes, Fernando couldn’t see what Mark saw in him that he couldn’t see magnified and multiplied by a hundred in Nico. 

“Am just so plain.”  Fernando had asked after finally airing his concerns about Nico to Mark.

“You’re really not.”  Mark had replied with a small smile. 

“He is exotic and exciting. He will look good always. Not me… Do not understand.” 

“Princess is high maintenance, mate. Too much attention. You’re perfect.” 

That had shut Fernando up for a while. 

Romain was just Romain. He always looked so suave with a cigarette handing out of his mouth, his husky low voice that he had ruined to that state with nicotine and the mop of auburn hair that never looked neat. Nico and Romain were like polar opposites. Fernando would never understand why Mark had chosen him over either of them over him. 

“You’re like the best aspects of both of them. But you’ve also got that little bit extra. That little bit of you.”  Mark had said and, again, shut Fernando up. 

“Heads up.” Romain mutters, blowing smoke away from Mark’s face. Mark abruptly stops his conversation with Nico about the engineering maps they’ve just been going through in class and follows Romain’s gaze. He takes in Fernando and swallows dryly. 

“Cheers, mate.” Mark says, patting Romain’s shoulder as he gets up. Romain just shrugs. As Mark slings his bag over his shoulder and moves towards Fernando, Nico leans across the bench to Romain. 

“Why do you think he never invites him over?” Nico asks sweetly. Romain rolls his eyes, taking another long drag from his cigarette. He breathes out in Nico’s face, making him squeal and cough battering the smoke from his face. 

“Think he knows you can’t take it, Princess.” Romain chuckles, flicking the ash off the end of his burning smoke. Nico coughs dramatically. 

“Can’t take what?” he says, undignified. 

“Not being the centre of attention.” Romain breathes in more smoke and blows it decoratively from his mouth. Nico watches the smoke disappear into the air before turning back to Romain. 

“I so can.”

“You can’t, Princess.” Romain says. Nico folds his arms and turns away, his eyes falling straight onto Mark and Fernando. He can see Mark has his arms tightly around Fernando’s small frame in a protective manner. A desire to run over there and continue his conversation with Mark about engineering maps makes his foot twitch. Smoke infiltrates his vision and Nico glares down and Romain who is lying on his back. “Just how badly do you want to run over there now?” Romain asks, a coy smile on his lips. Nico turns away from him, glaring at the floor. 

“Fuck off, Romain.” Nico spits. Romain just laughs at him taking another long drag from the almost burnt out stick between his fingers. 

“Shh, Fernando. Calm down. What’s going on? What’s happened?” Mark mutters desperately in Fernando’s ear. As soon as Fernando fell into his arms he started sobbing. Mark tries desperately to sooth him but nothing is working. “Fernando, calm down, yes? Nice deep breaths?”

“Ta-ta… Take me ho….ho-ho-ho-home pl-pleas-please…” Fernando sobs, burying his face into Mark’s chest. Mark rocks him slightly, trying to work out what’s happened. 

“Just calm down mate… Just explain what’s happened…” Fernando gasps and gulps down some deep breaths to calm his breathing. 

“P-Pas…Stor…” Fernando mutters before he refuses to say anymore. He pushes himself into Mark and breathes deeply. Mark, however, tenses. 

“Where is he?” Mark says sharply. Fernando grips to him tighter. 

“Huh?”

“Where is that dickhead?” Mark says, moving Fernando slightly away from him. Fernando throws himself back in his embrace. 

“No… Leave it. Nico and… Valtteri are there… Please… Just… Take me home.” Fernando begs. Mark sighs, wrapping his arms tighter around him. 

“All right, Fer… All right, shh…” Mark places a gentle kiss on Fernando’s forehead before leading him back over to Nico and Romain. Fernando hugs tightly to his back clinging to Mark’s hand he is holding. Nico looks up at them as the come over. Romain stubs out his cigarette on the bench and sits up. Mark sighs. “I’m errh… Not feeling so good…” Mark lies. Romain sends him a dubious look. 

“What’s wrong?” Nico asks dramatically, getting up and placing a hand on Mark’s forehead. Romain rolls his eyes. 

“Not feeling… Right.” Mark tries. 

“Bit sudden, isn’t it?” Romain asks. Mark looks over at him. 

“Yeah… Suppose.” Mark mutters. Fernando looks up at him, confused as to why he is lying. Romain looks at Fernando. 

“You feel good enough to drive yourself home? I can take you if you want.” Nico offers. Mark shakes his head. 

“No, that’s alright, thanks.” Mark smiles softly. Romain gets up. 

“What about Fernando?”

“What about Fernando?” Mark sends back in the same dubious tone as Romain. 

“Well, is he staying here?”

“No, he… Um… He feels bad to…” There is a small pause where Romain looks from Fernando to Mark. 

“Sure.”

“It’s a… A spaghetti issue.” Mark clarifies and Romain’s eyes flash dangerously. “But it’s being sorted. It’s fine.” Romain nods, fingers fishing for another cigarette. His face is locked in place and Mark regrets telling him the truth. He knew Romain would understand his coded message. Mark nods to them both before walking Fernando around the side of the building towards his car. Fernando watches Mark as he throws their bags in the back and starts the engine up. 

“You know, I can drive.” Fernando says, trying to lighten the heavy air filling the car. Mark smiles at him.

“Sure.” He smirks, saying the word in the same disbelieving tone Romain did. Fernando blushes and looks down at his hands. He uncurls his right fist a little to see the crumpled mess of paper in his hand. The article Pastor was trying to read him. Fernando sighs as he lets his eyes settle on Mark’s face as he watches him drive. “Am I taking you to yours or mine?” Mark asks. Fernando blinks slowly. 

“Mine. We can clear away those boxes.” Fernando sighs contently and Mark nods. 

“Might have to give me some directions.” Mark requests and Fernando nods, reluctantly turning to look at the road. 

\- - -

“All I’m saying is that it looked nice.” Mark laughs from his position lying on Fernando’s bed. Fernando is standing on the bed by his pillows, pushing the poster of Mika Häikkinen onto the wall with bluetac. Mark is sieving through a selection of photos he found in a wooden box, suggesting which ones Fernando puts back on his wall. Fernando had just thrown one at his head which had capture the moment one of Mark’s dogs had decided to lick up Fernando’s face as he was talking. Mark thought it was a dashing picture. Fernando did not agree. 

“Was meant to burn this.” Fernando comments as he steps back slightly to make sure the poster is straight. Mark picks up the photo again. 

“No, you can’t do that.” Mark smiles. Fernando looks down at him. 

“And why not?”

“Well, you’re eighteen next year, mate. You’ve got to leave me some stuff to embarrass you with.” Mark winks and Fernando dives forwards to try and get the picture back from Mark. Mark laughs at him as he scoops him into his arms and rolls him over so he is on top. Fernando still tries to reach for the picture. 

“Is not funny.” Fernando attempts not to grin but it pours onto his face. Mark smirks down at him. 

“It is. And then you do that really cute thing where you…” Mark waits but it’s only for a short time. A gorgeous red tint highlights Fernando’s cheeks and Mark smiles wider. “There you go.”

“Is not cute.” Fernando pouts. 

“No. It’s fucking adorable.” Mark smiles placing chaste kisses along the red streak on Fernando’s face. This makes them protrude more. Mark smiles. 

He pulls Fernando into his lap and sits with his back against the wall, stroking Fernando’s hair absent-mindedly, and looks round the room. It looks like it belongs to someone now. All of Fernando’s things on the desk and the shelves. One shelf holding his trophies from last season, one with a large space in the middle awaiting his helmet to be placed there. Mark kisses the side of Fernando’s head as his eyes fall on the flattened cardboard boxes by the door. 

“Where should we put them, mate?” Mark asks softly. Fernando blinks his eyes open and looks up at Mark to follow his gaze to the boxes. Fernando tries to curl closer to Mark but Mark sits up and moves to the end of the bed. 

“Will take them out to the garage later.” Fernando says. Mark looks over at him knowingly. 

“How about you take them out now and I’ll go get our bags then we can do some studying.” Mark smiles. Fernando ponders it for a moment before crawling over to Mark. 

“Would prefer to lie around all day with you.” Fernando purrs. Mark smirks as he gets up and Fernando sits back on his knees. 

“Take them outside. I’ll get our bags. We’ll catch up with work and then we can watch a film. Sound good?” Mark asks, catching Fernando’s cheek and kissing him. Fernando moans disappointedly when Mark moves away from him. 

“Fine.” Fernando huffs, taking Mark’s hand and getting up. Fernando picks up the boxes and lets Mark walk him down the stairs. At the bottom, they split and go in the opposite direction to each other. Mark moves through to the kitchen, Fernando heads outside to the garage. 

He opens the garage door and flicks the light on, looking around. It occurs to Fernando that he has barely seen the house at all. Maybe he can persuade Mark to not study for half an hour or so and they can explore together. He puts the flat boxes just inside the door and moves into the small building. It is full of crap. There is at least a space eight foot deep full of boxes that Fernando is sure are of no interest to him. He moves a blue waterproof cover off of some of them to read the writing on the side. All the writing is faded. Some hold client data some hold “crap from the house” or “to be thrown out”. Fernando realises quickly that it’s a heap of things to be gotten rid of and he drops the blue cover back where it was. Something catches Fernando’s eye on a top shelf above the boxes. It glistens at Fernando and the urge to know what it is grows quickly inside him. He glances back at the door before finding a good space for his foot on a box that looks a lot newer that the others and takes a hold of the shelving. He hauls himself up only to feel his feet slipping as the box underneath him crashes onto the floor. Fernando staggers backwards and frowns. He was sure the compact structure of the boxes wouldn’t have given underneath him. He steps over the box that has tumbled onto the floor, leaving some of its contents now in view, and moves back over to the shelf. He presses his hands onto the boxes and jumps. They don’t give. Still frowning, he turns back to the box that fell onto the floor. 

His frown immediately disappears as he eyes widen and his mouth drops into a perfect ‘o’.

All thoughts of the glinting thing on the shelf disappear from his mind. He crouches down and lifts the red and yellow sleeve from the floor, feeling the nomex beneath his fingers. He can’t work out is his happy or angry. He turns the box over so it’s the right way up and sees his own handwriting on the top. Big bold letters. Fernando grits his teeth as he pulls open the tabs and examines everything inside. His racing stuff. He pulls the fluff from his name around the waist of his race suit and brushes it down with his hand. Everything looks fine. Nothing looks damaged. He takes his helmet out of its protective bag and runs his fingers along the arrows on top. Perfect. He breathes a sigh of relief before placing everything carefully back in the box and looking at the garage door. 

\- - -

Mark stops buttering the bread as he sees Fernando advancing towards the house with a box under his arm. He rolls his eyes and puts the knife down, moving through the house to where Fernando will enter. Fernando doesn’t look at him as he approaches. Mark watches as he opens the door and puts the box carefully down on the sofa. Mark folds his arms. 

“I thought you went out there to put the boxes away.” Mark comments. Fernando looks as if he is crossed between two emotions. Mark drops his arms and moves over to rub Fernando’s shoulder. “Hey, you alright?”

“Take a look.” Fernando says in an even tone. Mark frowns at Fernando but still moves over to the box. He sees the red and yellow and knows what Fernando has found before he even opens the box. 

“You found it!” Mark smiles, lifting the race suit by its shoulders and turning to Fernando. Mark’s smile drops as he takes in Fernando’s expression. “Is it damaged?”

“No.” Fernando says. Mark blinks. 

“Then this is good… Right?” 

“Yes.”

“You don’t sound like it’s a good thing.” Mark comments, putting the race suit back in the box. He moves back to Fernando. 

“Was in with boxes of crap. Boxes of things Stefano is going to throw out.” 

“But that doesn’t matter now. You’ve got it back.” Mark smiles and Fernando nods. He picks the box back up and walks towards the stairs with it. Mark follows him. “Fernando, what are-?”

“-Putting it where it should be.” Fernando calls from the top of the stairs. Mark takes two at a time, catching up to him just as he enters his room. Fernando puts the box on his bed and starts taking his things out of it. Mark takes his race suit and hangs it on a hanger whilst Fernando proudly places his helmet on the shelf. He smiles to see it back there and Mark wraps his arms around his waist, kissing his neck. 

“Perfect.” Mark smiles and Fernando nods. Just as he reaches for his boots someone knocks hard on the door. Mark and Fernando exchange a look before Fernando leaves the room, Mark right behind him. 

“Fernando, open the door.” Andrea calls, voice muffled by the door. His pounding seizes for a moment. Mark looks at Fernando and shrugs. Fernando turns back to the door. “Or you, Mark. I know you’re both in there.” Andrea sounds angry and Fernando doesn’t want to find out why. Mark leans round him and opens the door. The Italian glares at them both. “So instead of being where you should be getting your education you’ve both decided to stay here instead.” Andrea spits as he crosses the threshold. He walks straight past Fernando and Mark and into the kitchen. They follow. “Do you want to explain?” Andrea shoots at Fernando as he spins around. 

“Not exactly sure what is happening.” Fernando shrugs, looking at Andrea with a sorrow-filled expression. Andrea exasperates running a hand over his face. 

“How many lessons did you go to today, Fernando? Or you, Mark?” Andrea seethes. Fernando swallows. 

“I-”

“-Because the college called me and told me that you haven’t been in any lessons this afternoon.” Andrea snipes at Fernando. Fernando recoils slightly. 

“Andrea, I can-” Mark starts.

“-Especially you, Mark! Know you are not my responsibility but I thought better of you that this!” 

“Andrea, we weren’t just skipping lessons.” Mark pushes and Andrea looks at him, expecting him to elaborate. Mark takes a deep breath, sending Fernando a quick look. “There was another incident.” 

“Another-?” Andrea stops himself as the penny drops. He looks to Fernando. “What did that bastard do this time?” Before anyone close say or do anything else Mark dives his hand into Fernando’s jean pocket and pulls out the crinkled article Fernando had put there. Fernando didn’t think Mark had seen that. Andrea flattens it out on the work surface but after taking one look at the headline he tears it up and throws it in the bin. “Did you read that?” Andrea asks. Fernando shakes his head. “Good.” 

“He was in a bad state. I don’t know exactly what was said but he just wanted to come home. So I brought him home.” Mark says as Andrea pulls Fernando into a hug. Andrea nods at Mark. 

“Did you tell the college?”

“What is the point?” Fernando exasperates, leaning into the warmth of Andrea’s body. “They do not care. They just shrug their shoulders and pretend it does not happen.”

“All right, Fernando…” Andrea coos. He looks over to Mark. “So have you been studying here?”

“Not yet. We’re about to. Fernando said Stefano wanted him to clear up the boxes so we’ve just finished doing that.” Mark says as Fernando lets go of Andrea. Andrea nods. 

“Ok.” Andrea picks up Fernando and Mark’s bags. “Let me set up for you, then I will leave you to it.” Andrea smiles and leaves the room. Mark returns to the food he has been making and Fernando leans on the work surface, watching him.

“You know he’s going to go up there and see your race stuff, right?” Mark asks calmly, not taking his eyes off the bread. Fernando’s eyes widen slightly as he takes in Mark’s words and then he rushes up the stairs after Andrea. Mark chuckles softly to himself and he adds fillings to their sandwiches. 

“Andrea, wait!” Fernando calls, bounding up the stairs. He’s too late. Of course he is too late. When he opens the door he sees Andrea perched on the bed, re-lacing one of his boots. Fernando moves to sit next to him, watching his fingers. 

“You always do this wrong.” Andrea comments, placing the boot in Fernando’s lap before picking up the second one. Fernando swallows nervously. 

“Yeah… Am not so good at this.” Fernando tries to joke but his voice falls flat. Andrea doesn’t seem to notice as he places the second boot in Fernando’s lap and gets up, pulling more things from his box. “Are not angry?” Andrea stops what he is doing to frown at Fernando. 

“Why would I be angry?” Andrea asks. Fernando shrugs. In silence they pack away the rest of Fernando’s race stuff. Safely into his drawers and wardrobe. The only thing on view is his helmet. Andrea walks over to it and straightens it. “Like this. Looks good.” Andrea comments, indicating the presentation of Fernando’s trophies and helmet.

“He did not give it back.” Fernando murmurs. Andrea turns back to face his. 

“I know this.”

“Found it.”

“Fernando, I guessed this.” Andrea smiles, flattening the now empty racing box and pushing it under Fernando’s bed. He sits down and Fernando follows suit. “Where was it?”

“In the garage. He had hidden it within a bunch of crap.” Fernando mutters, his voice darkening. 

“Last place you would think to look, no?” Andrea says, trying to lighten Fernando’s mood. It doesn’t work. 

“Is where he thinks it belongs.” 

“Fernando-”

“-Am racing next week.” Fernando says boldly, turning to look at Andrea over his shoulder. Andrea sighs. 

“You can only go if he lets you.” Andrea says sadly. If Fernando is going to fly alone he needs Stefano to sign the consent letter to allow him to because he is under the age of eighteen. 

“Do not care. He will not let me. Have to go. Have to race. Will loose my seat.”

“I know, Fernando, but-”

“-Will give him one more chance to change his mind.” Fernando nods to himself, looking forwards. Andrea crouches in front of him, placing his hands on his knees. 

“What?”

“Will give him one more chance to change his mind and let me race. One more chance to tell me where he hid it.”

“But you know this.”

“He does not know I do though.” Fernando comments. Andrea sighs. “Will ask him one more time. If he still says no then I will go without him knowing.” Andrea can see the determination in Fernando’s eyes and knows that arguing is pointless. He looks at his watch. 

“What time is Stefano home today?”

“Seven.”

“Will Mark have gone by then?”

“Yes. Stefano wants to have dinner together. Will ask him then.”

“Fernando-”

“-Will ask him then.” Fernando says to Andrea in a stern tone. Andrea rises to his feet just as Mark enters the room with a plate of food. 

“Did I miss anything?” Mark asks. Fernando smiles and takes the plate, shaking his head. 

“You better get on and do some studying. Just think about what you are doing, yes?” Andrea says to Fernando. Fernando nods and Andrea leaves the room as Mark puts a sandwich in his mouth. Mark frowns as he chews. 

“What was that about?” He asks, swallowing too much and coughing a little. Fernando’s eyes don’t leave the door. 

“Nothing.”

\- - -

Mark had left long before Stefano had got home. Fernando had taken the free time to explore the house. He’d avoided Stefano’s room though; he felt that if he could remain to the stay-out-of-my-room boundary then Stefano should have no problem doing the same. It’s a big house thought with an extra floor above the one Fernando sleeps on, a basement and an outhouse next to the garage. Fernando can’t really understand why someone living alone would need so much room. He feels a little sad when he thinks of Stefano as a lonely person but the thought is pushed abruptly from his mind as he remembers where Stefano ‘stored’ his race stuff. 

Right now Fernando is chewing methodically on his spaghetti. Stefano had insisted on cooking but, with spaghetti being one of the only things he can muster without burning the house down, he had settled for spaghetti and meatballs. Fernando is deliberately staying quiet because he is trying to find the best way to bring up racing again without having Stefano yell at him. He doesn’t want Stefano to yell; he wants him to understand. Stefano is watching him, trying to work out what’s going on in his head. Finally, the Italian declares it useless and swallows the spaghetti he has been chewing on, reaching for his glass of water. 

“So…” Stefano says, breaking the silence. Fernando stops moving his mouth mid chew and looks over at him. Stefano clears his throat. “How… How was college?” he asks lightly, taking a mouthful of water. Fernando shrugs. 

“Not bad.” Fernando lies, looking down at his plate and pushing the food around absent-mindedly. 

“But not good either.” Stefano deduces, putting his glass down. Fernando shrugs again. “Is it something… Something I should know about?” Stefano asks, feeling automatically like he is intruding in Fernando’s life. He doesn’t feel like he has the right to know. But he does. He is his father. His wellbeing is on his shoulders. Fernando shrugs again. “Fernando, you have to talk to me. Am not a mind reader.” Stefano says with a soft smile. Fernando twists some spaghetti onto his fork. 

“Is nothing. Just… Boys being boys…” Fernando doesn’t look up at Stefano and he gets the vibe to not push Fernando for any more information on the subject. Silence falls around them once more. 

“How is Mark?” Stefano asks, genuinely curious. Fernando frowns over at him dubiously, fork poised in mid air with spaghetti hanging off it. 

“Fine…?” Fernando says in an inconspicuous tone. Stefano smiles at him. 

“Am asking out of interest, Fernando.” Stefano says and Fernando blushes, eyes returning to the food in front of him. 

“Yeah… Yeah he is fine.” 

“How long have you been together?” Stefano asks lightly. Fernando puts his fork down, resting his chin on his hands and chewing slowly. He frowns at Stefano until he swallows, leaving his mouth empty. 

“Why do you care?” Fernando asks. Stefano blinks at him. 

“You are my son, Fernando. I care about you.” Fernando holds back to scoff of disbelief in his throat and returns to Stefano’s question. He picks up his can of coke. 

“Just under a year. About eight months.” Fernando says calmly, drinking out of his can. Stefano looks at his food as he pulls more together and lifts it to his mouth. 

“Have you had sex yet?” Stefano asks as calmly as if asking about the weather. Fernando chokes on his drink and Stefano looks up at him, slightly confused. Fernando has water streaming from his eyes as he coughs and gets himself up to get a glass of water. Stefano stops eating. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah…” Fernando breathes. “Just didn’t expect you to ask… That.”

“What was wrong with my question?” Stefano asks innocently. It seems perfectly normal to him. On his monthly drinks out with the boys, the topic of sex always comes up. Stefano usually sits back and listens at this point, but he is fairly comfortable with the subject. It is clear Fernando is not. Fernando sits back down at the table and fiddles with his can absent-mindedly. 

“A bit personal… No?” Fernando says uncomfortably. Stefano shrugs, picking up his fork. 

“Am your father.”

“Barely know me.” Fernando counters. Stefano sighs. 

“Are you going to answer my question?” His lips curl into a smile as he sees Fernando blush again. 

“Errh… Well we… I mean… Just…”

“A yes or no will do.” Stefano grins. Fernando rolls his eyes, not taking them away from the can in his hands. 

“No.” Fernando breathes. 

“Oh.” Stefano lets out, shocked. He focuses his eyes on the last few strands of spaghetti as he feels Fernando’s eyes burning into him. 

“Oh?” Fernando presses. Stefano sighs, still not looking up.

“I just thought… No. Does not matter what I thought.” 

“Does. Want to know.” Stefano looks over to Fernando before giving in. 

“Just thought you would have by now.” Stefano shrugs. 

“Why? Because we are teenagers and out-of-control horny?” Fernando says, a little too defensively. Stefano gets the vibe Fernando might be muting some of his ‘teenage-out-of-control-horniness’ for Mark’s benefit. He would have smirked, but he doesn’t want Fernando thinking he thinks that of him. And that’s not the reason anyway. 

“No, Fernando. Are just very close. Am just a little surprised. This is all.” Fernando sees the possibility of gaining his window to the conversation he wants to be having and takes it. 

“He is very supportive of me. Comes to as many of my races as he can. Am lucky.” Fernando smiles sweetly. Stefano can see the loved-up expression painted across his features. Without even knowing him well he knows how strongly Fernando feels for Mark. But something Fernando said niggles on Stefano. And he can’t let it go. 

“It must have been nice for you to have had a familiar face at your… Races.” Stefano says, forcing a smile. Fernando picks up on the past tense. 

“Have lots of familiar faces I see at them.” Fernando pushes as Stefano begins to clear up the plates. “Lots of people rely on me.”

“It must have been nice.” Stefano says more firmly. Fernando’s eyes narrow at him for a moment as he returns to the table. 

“It is nice.” Fernando tries. Stefano puts the nail in the coffin. 

“Was.” Fernando lets his body fall back in the chair, slumping slightly and glaring at Stefano across the table. For fuck sake.  Fernando resists the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Is.” Fernando corrects. Stefano shakes his head. 

“Have made the decision clear, Fernando. Do not try to undermine me.” Fernando leant forwards.

“If you just let me explain-”

“-No.” Stefano cuts him off sharply. Fernando folds his arms. “Have been talking to Luca about setting up a weekend apprenticeship. Should keep you busy from now until you start your second year.” Fernando glares at him. 

“So that is it? I get no say in the matter?” Fernando spits. Stefano holds his glare. 

“No. You are not old enough to take responsibility for yourself.”

“Am sixteen-!”

“-Are still a child.” Stefano snaps. Fernando stands up. 

“You are still saying no to the racing?” Fernando asks austerely. Stefano nods. 

“You will not change my mind on this matter.” He states. Fernando closes his eyes, breathing deeply. 

“And you will not tell me when you have hidden my racing stuff?” He only opens his eyes once he has finished asking his question, glaring down at Stefano. 

“You have no need for this. Why would I tell you where it is?”

“Was expensive.”

“Is a shame you wasted so much of your money then.” Stefano says, still remaining calm. Fernando looks like he is on the verge of an explosion. 

“You will not change your mind?” Fernando asks, voice shaking. 

“No.” The short sharp syllable from Stefano punctures the air. Fernando slides his chair backwards noisily on the tiled floor. 

“Then we have nothing more to say to each other.” Fernando states with narrow eyes. Stefano watches him as he walks from the room with a determined stature. “Thanks for dinner.” Fernando calls back through gritted teeth before ascending the stairs. Stefano sighs and he moves around the kitchen clearing up the mess. 

That could have gone a lot better. 

Back in his room, Fernando closes the door and puts a chair in front of it. His eyes automatically fall to his helmet sitting on the shelf surrounded by his accomplishments. He refuses to sit and watch it gain dust. He drops forwards onto his bed and pulls his phone out of his pocket. He finds Mark’s number easily and punches a text out. No tears threaten around his eyes; his body is struggling to contain its anger. As the text sends Fernando rolls onto his back and stares up at his poster of Mika. There is no way he can give it all up. And Stefano is never going to be able to make him.

Is still saying no. Do not care anymore. Am going to race next week. Still want you to come. May need you help getting there xxxxxx

Fernando’s eyes have just fallen shut as his phone flashes beside him. He reads Mark’s text quickly before changing for bed and crawling under the duvet, smiling. 

Dickhead. I bet he didn’t even let you explain. Let me know what I need to do xxxxxx


	5. The One In Barcelona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando echa de menos su casa, y él tiene una carrera para ganar.

_INCIDENT SEVEN_

_Date: Nov. 6 th 2013_

_TEACHER REPORT_

_F. Alonso-Diaz found in a bin upside down at top end of field. Alone. No eyewitnesses._

_N. Hulkenberg appeared three minutes after F. Alonso was discovered, panting and out of breath._

_Claimed P. Maldonado was to blame._

_F. Alonso refused to speak after being removed from bin._

_V. Bottas and F. Massa made report of homophobic harassment from P. Maldonado, A. Sutil and S. Perez to F. Alonso in connection to this incident._

_Revealed that F. Alonso was inside bin, upside down, for at least ten minutes._

_Deduced that incident took place towards the end of morning break._

_STUDENT REPORT_

_Fernando Alonso-Diaz:_

_I was in the bin for ten minutes at least, I think. Do not remember much. Was… Was scared. Nico went after them with Valtteri and Felipe and Paul went to get help to get me out. Do not remember much else…_

_F. Alonso refused to make comment on the assailants apart from agreeing with N. Hulkenberg’s accusations. Gives no indication to reasons why._

_WITNESS REPORT_

_Nico Hulkenberg:_

_It was Pastor [Maldonado]. Pastor did it. He was having a go at Fernando again, using disgusting language and sh*t. Look in the past reports. This isn’t the first time it’s happened. Pastor, Adrian [Sutil] and Sergio [Perez] were verbally abusing Fernando in a homophobic manner (if I have to get technical about it). Fernando tried to walk away. Val[tteri Bottas] got there first but Sutil held him back as Pastor put Fernando in the bin. I tried to get there to help with Felipe [Massa] and Paul [Di Resta] but they saw us coming and ran. Val went straight after them and Felipe and I followed, leaving Paul to get Fernando out of the bin. I know it was Pastor. The f*cker will lie and tell you it wasn’t but it was. Val, Felipe, Paul and Fernando all know it._

_ACCUSED_

_P. Maldonado, A. Sutil and S. Perez were all threatened with punishment as a consequence of homophobic assault in a verbal and physical (Maldonado only) abuse._

_CONCLUSION_

_Due to lack of evidence, P. Maldonado, A. Sutil and S. Perez will receive no further punishment._

_N. Hulkenberg has been reprimanded for use of explicit language._

Stefano can’t believe what he is reading. He’s still got six more of these reports in Fernando’s file. He can’t believe this. He pulls out the college’s brochure and flicks to the back page. The back page he has read after every report in complete shock.

_The college has a zero tolerance on verbal or physical abuse of any nature, with specific attention to homophobic, racial and gender-related abuse._

The first report had been enough. Reading about how his son had been beaten to a pulp waiting at a bus stop and that the college could take no action on the attackers as it was ‘off college campus’. Stefano is furious and he can feel himself shaking with rage. This is obviously what had happened to Fernando at college the week before. Stefano grinds his teeth together in anger. How could people be so heartless? So damn right disrespectful! He can’t get a grip on this; how Fernando could just be letting this happen. But can he believe that? Can he believe Fernando is just letting these people beat him up? Stefano shakes his head. Not at all.

He shoves the reports back in Fernando’s file. No matter the hour he wants to talk to Fernando about this. He slides the ring-binder folder back into the top drawer of his desk and locks it, feeling it’s safely secure in there. Stefano crosses out of his study and heads towards the stairs, all the while the thought _if I even get my hands on that Maldonado_ spinning through his head. He stands outside Fernando’s door when he gets to the top, taking a moment to calm himself. He doesn’t want to yell at Fernando. He wants Fernando to know he is on his side. Yes, Stefano might not be one hundred per cent comfortable with Fernando being gay but there is no way he would try and change that. Mark makes Fernando explicitly happy and it’s obvious to see. Stefano could never do anything to disturb that.

“…No, he thinks have gone to bed.” Fernando’s voice comes softly through the door. Stefano lets his voice calm him; he sounds happy. “Yes, Mark, have it all planned.” Fernando laughs. Stefano hasn’t got a clue what he’s talking about, but it’s nice to get an insight to Fernando’s life even if his son is not aware of it. Since the last racing outburst Fernando has barely spoken four words to him. He will come in from college, disappear to his room with an indistinguishable grunt in reply to Stefano’s question about his day and turn on some music, drowning his father out. Stefano knows Fernando is still annoyed at him for not letting him race but Stefano knows it’s for the best. Fernando will understand one day. “Can still come, yes?” Fernando asks with a hint of worry in his voice. “Good…” Fernando smiles. “Would not be the same without you…”

“Fernando?” Stefano knocks lightly three times, resting his forehead against the door. There is a crash from the other side of the wood and Stefano frowns. “Fernando, it’s me. Can I come-?”

“-Hold on!” Fernando calls frantically. Stefano is confused, but before he gets a chance to ask what’s going on Fernando appears at the door, standing in his pyjamas. His shirt has a splash across the shoulder and he has his phone in his hands, call still connected to Mark. “Yes?” Fernando asks slowly, cocking one eyebrow at Stefano. Stefano takes in Fernando’s shirt before pointing at the splash.

“What’s that?” Stefano asks. Fernando follows his finger before looking back to Stefano.

“Water.” Fernando shrugs. Stefano opens his mouth to speak before closing it, frowning again.

“What?”

“I had a glass of water. You made me jump when you knocked and I dropped it.” Fernando answered in a deadpan voice. Stefano’s frown stays in place.

“There is broken glass in your room?” Fernando looks over his shoulder at the floor before turning back to Stefano. He nods. Stefano tries to push on the door but Fernando firmly holds it in place.

“Will sort it.” Fernando says with a small nod. “Was this all?” Stefano frowns at Fernando before moving passed it, assuming Fernando knows what he’s doing. He eyes Fernando’s phone.

“Can we have a little chat?” Stefano requests, eyes flicking to Fernando’s phone. “In private?” Fernando looks at the device before sighing and rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, one sec…” He exasperates, closing the door on Stefano’s face as the Italian moves to walk into the room. He frowns again, confused by Fernando’s behaviour. “Will call you back in a moment, Mark…. Do not know, he just says he wants to talk… Maybe… Did not think about this…” Fernando’s muffled voice sounds. Stefano folds his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. “Yes, Mark, is glass in my room.” He sighs and Stefano cannot help but smile. “Will sort it! Geez, what is with everyone?... Am not so bad… Bare feet… All right! Will sort it, Mark!” Stefano moves down the stairs and retrieves the dustpan and brush before moving back up to Fernando’s room. He waits, listening with his ear against the door to see if Fernando is still inside.

“Love you too, Mark…” Fernando smiles. Stefano feels a buzz of happiness flash through him at the sound of Fernando’s happiness. “Te amo, guapo. Le devolverá la llamada en breve.” There is a moment of silence and then Fernando appears at the door, slightly shocked to see Stefano standing just outside it. The blush streaks across his cheeks as Stefano hands the dustpan and brush out to him. “Thanks…” Fernando mutters, moving back into his room. Stefano tries to follow him but Fernando pushes the door closed again. For a moment, Stefano catches a glimpse of what looks like a trophy on Fernando’s shelf. The door is closed to quickly for him to find out.

Inside the little room Fernando crouches to the floor, sweeping the glass away. He’s glad it’s a laminate floor at this point; carpet would be a pain to get all of the glass out of and he would probably have to go and get the hoover. As he pours the shards into a plastic bag, tying it tightly and dropping it in his little bin, his eyes fall on his helmet surrounded by his trophies. Mark had a point. It had been about a week since Stefano had said no again to the racing. Maybe he had changed his mind. But Fernando still can’t let Stefano see; that would automatically tell Stefano he has found his race stuff and he doesn’t want Stefano taking it all away again.

Fernando closes his bedroom door behind him, handing the dustpan and brush to Stefano and waiting for the Italian to lead the way back down the stairs. Stefano takes him into the study, indicating for Fernando to sit in the chair in front of his desk as he takes the one behind. Fernando lingers by the door, swallowing nervously. This feels like an interrogation. He checks his watch.

“Know I have college tomorrow, yes?” Fernando asks sceptically. Stefano gives him a small smile.

“Which is why we need to talk now.” Stefano beckons him in and Fernando takes a few steps forwards.

“Is half ten.”

“This is important.” Stefano’s voice is soft and Fernando doesn’t know whether that should calm him or set him on edge. He can read Andrea easily. He knows what tone Andrea uses if him annoyed or upset or happy or worried. Stefano is new. Fernando can’t read him quite so easily yet. “Please.” Stefano requests gesturing to the seat again. Fernando takes it cautiously and Stefano nods, unlocking his top drawer. “Ok.” Stefano says, straightening up and getting nothing out of the drawer. Fernando frowns at him. “Is there anything you would like to tell me about your college?” Stefano asks gently. Fernando blinks at him, still trying to see in the drawer.

“Has something happened?” Fernando asks. Stefano gives a sad smile.

“This is what I would like you to tell me.”

“Errh… Not… Not that I can think of…” Fernando shrugs. Stefano extracts the plastic sleeve of incident reports from Fernando’s file, leaving the rest of it in the drawer. Fernando eyes the papers suspiciously.

“Who is… Pastor?” Stefano asks, pushing his glasses up his nose as he reads the name that appears too many times on the papers in his hands. His eyes slide to Fernando and he takes in Fernando’s state. Panic? Worry? Stefano can’t quite tell but all the colour has washed from Fernando’s face. Stefano puts the paper down. “Fernando?”

“What is that?” Fernando asks, eyes wide and glued to the paper on the desk. Stefano moves round the desk until he’s crouched in front of Fernando.

“Reports. From your college.” Stefano says gently. Fernando drops his eyes to him. “Can you please tell me who Pastor is?”

“Why do you have those?” Fernando grits, his eyes swimming with tears. Stefano frowns shaking his head slightly. This isn’t supposed to upset Fernando. He’s just trying to understand.

“Fernando-” Stefano tries in a soft voice, rubbing a hand soothingly on Fernando’s knee. Fernando stands up, glaring down at Stefano as a tear splashes down his face. Stefano’s on his feet in the instant, his face coated with worry as he holds Fernando’s arms.

“Why do you h-have those?” Fernando tries again, ignoring the tear on his face. Stefano brushes it away.

“They were given to me by social services. They gave me a file on you and they were in there. Can you please talk to me about this?” Stefano soothes, willing Fernando to trust him. Fernando angrily wipes the tears from his eyes.

“What is to talk about? The principle is a homophobic cunt!” Fernando bit. Stefano knows he should scold Fernando for his language but now is not the time, nor does Stefano disagree.

“How did this start? Can you explain? Help me understand, I want to help.” Stefano said tenderly. Fernando looked down at him.

“Why would y-you care ab-bout it?” Fernando breathes, frantically trying to dry his face. Stefano wears a sorrow-filled look as he dries Fernando’s eyes. They end up in the front room, Fernando tucked safely under Stefano’s arm until he is done silently crying, the reports sitting in their wallet on the coffee table.

“I understand you might not want to talk about this right now, Fernando.” Stefano starts once Fernando has fallen silent. Fernando nods a little, curling closer into Stefano’s embrace. “But I want you to promise to tell me if there is anything I can do to help.” Fernando runs a hand under his eye before sitting up straight and letting Stefano’s hand fall from his shoulder. He stares at the floor.

“What is the point? You read the reports. He does not care. They do not care. Will not help me. Always stick up for him…” Fernando mutters.

“Is this what happened last week?” Stefano enquires. Fernando looks into his eyes for a moment before dropping his head and nodding a little. “Why did you not tell me?” Stefano sighs. Fernando shrugs.

“Did not think you would care.” He mutters. Stefano crouches in front of him again, forcing Fernando to look at him.

“Will always care about you, Fernando. Do not even care if is stupid trivia stuff. Want to know, yeah?” Stefano says with a soft smile. Fernando sniffs before giving a small nod. “Can you promise?”

“Promise.” Fernando agrees. “Will tell you when I think you can help.”

“Just tell me things, yes?” Stefano encourages. When Fernando nods again in agreement Stefano gets to his feet and presses a tender kiss on Fernando’s forehead. It shocks the young Spaniard. He doesn’t know what to do with the gesture of care. He’s only ever received similar things from his mother or Mark. Not a father figure. But it makes him bubble with happiness. Makes him feel accepted. Stefano has read those reports and he’s not agreeing with Pastor. He’s not saying Pastor did the right thing. He’s agreeing with Fernando. “Alright, off to bed then. Do not need you anymore grumpy in the morning.” Stefano smiles. Fernando nods, getting to his feet and heading for the stairs. He turns back to see Stefano fall back into the sofa, exasperating.

“Goodnight… Papa.” Fernando says sheepishly, half hiding behind the doorframe. Stefano’s head snap-turns to him, slightly shocked, but seeing Fernando looking so innocent he can’t stop himself from smiling at the young boy.

“Goodnight, son.” Stefano returns and Fernando smiles adoringly before vanishing to his room.

\- -

The night before had been nice. Fernando feels closer to Stefano now. He feels accepted, and maybe it is a step in the right direction for this new situation working for them. But Stefano still doesn’t want him racing and Fernando knows he can’t live without that. Even though it now feels like he’s letting Stefano down as he descends the stairs with the letter allowing him to fly alone folded in such a way to hide the contents, he knows he has to do it. Because he has to race. He has to prove to everyone he has what it takes. And if that means lying to Stefano once more then that’s the price he has to pay.

It’s made harder when Fernando walks into the kitchen to see the breakfast Stefano has made him sitting on the side.

“Woah, you are actually dressed and looking neat.” Stefano jokes as he butters some bread. Fernando approaches the toast waiting for him with guilt setting in his stomach. But he has to do this. “Maybe I should get you up every night.” He teases. Fernando lets a breathy laugh into the room as he sits behind the toast, placing the letter on the table. Dotted line face up. Stefano’s eyes fall on it as he hands Fernando some orange juice. “Oh, I see.” Stefano grins knowingly as Fernando innocently looks up at him, chewing slowly on his toast. “There is an ulterior motive.” Stefano taps the letter before moving across the room. Fernando swallows his mouthful too early, sending water streaming to his eyes.

“Yeah, was supposed to mention earlier… Was going to get Andrea to sign but this was after was put into your care…” Fernando starts, playing with the corners of the paper. Stefano turns to face him, drying up the mug he had used for his morning coffee.

“All right. What is it?”

“Just need you to sign…” Fernando starts, pointing to the dotted line. Stefano rolls his eyes as he takes the paper from Fernando’s hands and begins to unfold it.

“Should know, Fernando, I will never sign something I have not read.” Stefano smiles. Fernando’s eyes widen in fear as Stefano’s smile turns into a frown. “What is this?” Stefano queries, not taking his eyes off the page. Fernando swallows nervously.

_Now or never._

“Is a college trip. Are going to Spain for the weekend.” Fernando says confidently. Stefano’s frown stays in place. “Part of my Spanish studies. We go abroad and practice. Is good to embed what we have learned.”

“You take Spanish at college?” Stefano says, looking at Fernando from above his glasses.

“Sí.” Fernando smiles. Stefano drops his eyes back to the paper.

“Do you not have to pay for this as well?”

“Already done earlier this year. Mama left me some money and the Government was helping with my welfare whilst I was in the House.” Stefano frowns and Fernando worries if he has seen straight through the lie. But Stefano can’t keep up with GP2, can he?

“Should not have used your Mama’s money for this, Fernando.” Stefano says, reaching for a pen. Fernando forces himself not to gap in shock. He clears his throat.

“Wanted to go.”

“Is your inheritance, no?” Stefano asks looking up at Fernando with the pen poised above the page. Fernando’s eyes flick from the pen to Stefano’s.

“Maybe.” He shrugs. Stefano shakes his head as he sets his squiggly signature on the validation note. Fernando forces the smile off his face.

“Tell me how much this was. Would like to pay for it for you.” Stefano says gently. Fernando blinks, slightly confused.

“Sorry?”

“Should not have used your mother’s money. Would like to pay for it.” Stefano repeats, getting out his chequebook.

“But… Have already paid-”

“-Yes, so I will pay you. Put it back in your savings or something. Use it when you turn seventeen to pay for driving lessons.” Stefano shrugs, filling in the cheque slip. Fernando panics.

“Do not remember how much right now.” He says, slightly fast. Stefano nods, clicking the pen away and sliding it inside his blazer.

“Ok, well find out for me then and will give you the money.” Stefano nods.

“You do not have to…” Fernando says, ruffling up the back of his hair. Stefano takes his shoulder, smiling.

“I want to, kiddo.” He beams, handing Fernando the validation note. Fernando takes it, looking down at it likes it’s gold dust.

“Thanks…” He mutters, guilt fighting with happiness in his stomach.

“You are welcome.” Stefano smiles, returning to washing up. Fernando settles down to finish his toast. “So when do you go?” Stefano asks. Fernando, again, swallows too early.

“Tomorrow morning.” He chokes, sipping on his orange juice. Stefano exhales in disbelief.

“Good job I had not gone to work then.” Stefano says in a bemused tone. He picks up his keys as he places his mug back on the mug tree. “Will be home later again tonight but we can pack when I get back if you want.” Stefano requests. Fernando smiles thankfully.

“Thanks. Mark will be impressed I have not panic packed. Always normally forget something.” Fernando jokes.

“Mark is going too?” Stefano asks. Fernando nods slowly. “At least you have someone you know, eh?” Stefano smiles. “Then let me cook for you tonight, yeah?” Stefano almost begs. Fernando hasn’t got it in him to refuse. So he nods with a small smile and accepts the kiss that is placed on his forehead. “See you later, kiddo.” Stefano waves as he leaves the house.

“Hey, Stefano.” Fernando hears Mark smile from the front door.

“Good morning, Mark. Is in the kitchen. Actually dressed today.” Stefano returns. Fernando hears Mark laugh.

“There’s a first.” Mark jests. Fernando sits for a moment, staring at the far wall as he hears the front door close. He can’t believe he’s actually just done that. Before his brain can take him too far into that thought process Mark walks into the kitchen. “Need a ride?” Mark smiles, holding up his car keys. Fernando grins at him; finishing his toast quickly and passing Mark the validation note as he rushes upstairs to finish getting ready. Mark looks down at the paper in disbelief. “You did it?” Mark scoffs as Fernando returns down the stairs. He takes the note with a nod and slips it in the front of his racing bag, all packed and ready for their flight tomorrow morning.

“Told you I could.” Fernando beams, placing a chaste kiss on Mark’s cheek as he heads out the front door. He places his racing bag in Mark’s boot; it’s easier for Mark to already have it than try and sneak it out under Stefano’s nose. That pang of guilt rides up in Fernando’s stomach again but he bats it away. Because nothing will stop him now. He will race at the Spanish GP2 races.

\- - - -

The racetrack is busy and bustling per usual. Fernando’s happier than he normally is on this occasion for two reasons. One, it’s his home race, which instantly makes him twice as optimistic and two; he didn’t actually think he would make it this far. He was sure Stefano was going to find out and stop him. But he hadn’t. And Fernando stood happily looking down the pit lane, proudly wearing his overalls. Nico claps his hands on the back of Fernando’s shoulders, making him flinch a little.

“Spain, Fer. This is where the magic happens!” Nico smiles excitedly. Fernando turns to look at him.

“And Monaco is where it vanishes like exhaust smoke.” Fernando sighs, remembering all too well how he threw away his large championship lead in Monaco last year. Nico rolls his eyes.

“Luck is on your side, Fernando. Can’t you see?”

“What do you mean?” Fernando frowns a little and Nico rolls his eyes.

“This time a week ago your Dad said you couldn’t race. Now look where you are!” Nico smiles. Fernando feels that pang of guilt hit his stomach but he forces it away, relishing in Nico’s joy. “We’re going to be unstoppable this weekend…” Nico sighs smugly, wrapping his arm round Fernando’s shoulder and leading him back into their shared garage. “I can feel it in my bones.”

“As long as that’s a winning feeling and not a magnetic attracting you to the barrier, Nico.” Ross says sternly, not taking his eyes off the data he is annotating. Nico sticks his tongue out at their team principle making Fernando chuckle lightly.

“One, tiny scuff-” Nico tries to justify but Ross cocks an eyebrow at him.

“-Costing us two thousand pounds.” Ross inputs, making Fernando bite the inside of his cheek in an attempt to not laugh at his teammate. Nico rolls his eyes. “We don’t put these together so you can smash them against each other, Nico.” Ross gestures to the cars waiting to go out on track.

“But I didn’t take Fernando out, did I? I took Kevin out and Fernando won.” He grins cheekily. “Simple mistake, Boss. Won’t happen again.” Nico charms, giving a small salute. Ross just sighs, muttering something about never trusting sixteen-year-olds with racing cars as he heads over to a group of mechanics.

“Do you reckon you could charm your way out of anything?” Fernando smirks as they take their seats at the back of the garage. Practice is due to start soon and Fernando picks up his helmet, dusting it off as he carries on talking to Nico.

“A room with no doors might be a bit of a challenge.” Nico grins cockily. Fernando leans sideways slowly on his chair, placing his helmet back on the table as he sends himself flying onto the floor.

“Nico, please! There is no room for me with your head in here!” Fernando teases. Nico kicks his shoulder and Fernando gets up, rubbing his arm where he fell on it.

“I hope that hurt.” Nico fake pouts. Fernando laughs, picking up his helmet again.

“So no spare charm for me then?” He jests. Nico sticks his tongue out at him before pulling on his gloves.

“Rumour had it you weren’t going to show, Alonso.” The sly voice of the reserve driver pokes. Fernando rolls his eyes, tightening his visor bolts and not giving Lewis the satisfaction of acknowledging him.

“Find a new rumour then, Hamilton, because he’s right here.” Nico says, retying one of his boots. Lewis leans on the wall beside Fernando, observing him.

“So what made you doubt yourself? Did you see I’m right and am a better driver?”

“Guess that is one thing we will never know, eh, Hamilton?” Fernando states, getting to his feet. Lewis lets a flicker of a frown dance over his face before he straightens up, standing slightly taller than Fernando, and folds his arms.

“And what might that be?”

“If you are any good.” Fernando shrugs, stepping round him. “If you did not notice,” Fernando mutters in Lewis’ ear. “Do not actually have a drive.” With two satisfactory pats on Lewis’ shoulder, Fernando smirks and moves towards Mark. “See you out there, Nico.”

“I hope you like the look of my rear wing!” Nico calls back, pulling his helmet on his head.

“Good to go?” Mark asks, taking Fernando’s helmet and passing him his gloves. Fernando looks over his shoulder at Lewis sitting in his vacant chair with headphones on connecting him to the team’s radio. He smiles back at Mark, taking his helmet.

“As I’ll ever be.” Fernando smiles in return, placing a soft kiss on Mark’s lips. He moves over to his car, pulling his helmet on his head as he steps into the cockpit, strapping the belts tightly around him. He sees Mark wave at him in his rear view mirror, a silly ritual they have done since Fernando started racing properly. The mechanics stand around him with the tyre blankets ready to come off as soon as the light goes green. Fernando watches as Mark is handed a set of spare headphones and his crackle into life.

“Radio check.” Fernando’s race engineer asks in a bored voice. Fernando smiles, knowing how much of a waste of time his engineer thinks this check is.

“Radio check clear.” Fernando returns.

“Ok. Two installations laps and then in. Will assess tyres when you are back.”

When the pit lane is opened and the track goes green, Fernando leaves all thoughts of college and Stefano and his personal life behind him, focusing on nothing but racing and the sound of his engineer’s voice.

And that’s when he feels most alive.

\- - - -

“Andrea?” Stefano asks, answering the door with a pleasantly surprised tone. “Was not expecting you this weekend.”

“Just thought I would pop by and check on things.” Andrea smiles, crossing the threshold as Stefano invites him in. He instantly notes the silence in the house and wonders if Fernando is out.

“Can I get you a drink?”

“Tea would be great, thank you.”

“Come in, do not linger in the doorway.” Stefano laughs, taking Andrea’s jacket and hanging it on the hook. Andrea nods, toeing off his shoes. He checks his watch. It’s about nine. His eyes fall on the stairs. It is a Saturday. Highly possible Fernando isn’t even awake yet. And especially considering it is race weekend. Fernando will probably be in a foul mood. That’s really why Andrea came. But Stefano is in such a good mood. Andrea is not quite following.

“Is Fernando upstairs?” Andrea asks. Stefano shakes his head as he focuses on the kettle. Smile still in place. Andrea is very confused.

“No. Is in Spain.” Stefano says. This confuses Andrea further.

“Oh?” His says in what he hopes is a light tone. Stefano turns to face him.

“Maybe you forget… Is there a lot of children at the home?” Stefano asks, intrigued. Andrea can’t see the relevance of his question.

“Yes. A few. Some we have to keep a closer eye on I suppose.” Andrea shrugs. Before he gets chance to ask another question Stefano is talking again.

“Has gone to Spain for the college trip. For his Spanish studies. Silly boy nearly forgot to get his validation note signed.” Stefano laughs before turning back to the kettle. Andrea raises a knowing eyebrow.

Because Fernando doesn’t study Spanish at college.

“Mark has gone with him?” Andrea asks lightly, accepting his mug. Stefano nods happily.

“Yeah, picked him up Thursday morning and took them both.”

“Of course.” Andrea smiles. He’s impressed by Fernando’s plan and how effective it is. It doesn’t mean Andrea’s going to let him get away with it. “And has Nico gone too?”

“Nico?” Stefano frowns slightly.

“Fernando’s te-errh, Friend.” Andrea corrects casually. Stefano shrugs.

“Maybe. Is he in Fernando’s Spanish class?”

“In a way.” Andrea mutters, but Stefano is distracted by something else.

“Is this Nico Hulkenberg?” Stefano asks with a small frown. Andrea nods a little and Stefano leaves the room. Slightly perplexed, Andrea takes the chance to check on the GP2 results. He is highly unsurprised to see Fernando’s name on the time sheets. Second fastest in the practice session, third, behind Daniel and Nico respectively, in qualifying. Andrea rolls his eyes. He’s about to send Fernando a text about this when Stefano reappears with Fernando’s file. It’s enough to make Andrea put his phone away and move over to his fellow Italian who sits himself on the sofa. Andrea takes the armchair as Stefano rifles through it.

“What are you doing?” Andrea asks as Stefano pulls some papers out.

“This is the Nico that got excluded for three days for punching Pastor Maldonado for, apparently, no reason?” Stefano quieres reading from the paper in his hands. Andrea takes a sip from his mug.

“Has Fernando mentioned something about this?” Andrea asks. Stefano looks up at him, shaking his head.

“Found these,” Stefano places the reports on the table and Andrea’s eyes fall briefly upon them before returning to Stefano. “When I was looking through his file.”

“I see.”

“Has this Pastor gone on the trip with them?” Stefano asks, suddenly worried. He doesn’t want anyone ruining Fernando’s trip and this Pastor guy obviously doesn’t know when enough is enough. Thirteen incidents on paper and he hasn’t been punished for any of them. Stefano feels Fernando’s description of his college principle may be bang on the money. But Andrea smiles, taking another sip of tea.

“No.” Stefano exhales in a relieved manner.

“Good. He was very much looking forward to it.” Stefano explains, smile back on his face. Andrea nods, his smile getting wider.

“This is no surprise.”

“Did he used to live there? With his mother?”

“Yeah…” Andrea says, his smile faltering a little as he looks lost in thought. Stefano does not pick up on this.

“When did they move here then? And why? Did they live in this area or further away?” Andrea doesn’t feel like now is really the time to get into this with Stefano. And he’s not sure the answers should come from him, either.

“Fernando was very young when they moved over here…” Andrea mutters, not making eye contact.

“Was four.” Stefano nods. Andrea frowns at him. “Read this in his file.”

“Then you should know the answer to your questions.”

“Does not give a reason. You seem close to him, was hoping you could he-”

“-Only know what is on the file.” Andrea shrugs, slightly harshly. He drops his eyes back to his half empty mug. “Sorry.”

“There must be someone who knows. An aunt or grandparent or something.”

“Maybe…”

“Do you have these contacts on file? Can I contact them?” Stefano pleas. Andrea sighs.

“Will have to check for you.”

“Thanks.” Stefano nods. They end up chatting about Fernando for a couple of hours, both loosing track of the time as Stefano asks more questions about things he has read about his son. Andrea seems much more informed than someone who has been working with Fernando for a couple of months, but Stefano sees that as something to be admired; how invested Andrea became in his son in such a little time. It’s reassuring to say the least. Stefano feels Fernando has been in safe hands and he vows to try and reciprocate than when Fernando gets home from his trip. It’s when Andrea is leaving after politely refusing to stay for lunch that he asks the question Stefano had happily avoided.

“The racing,” Andrea starts, standing in the doorway. Stefano tries not to deflate at the mention of his most hated subject. “Did you talk to him about it?”

“Was last mentioned a week ago. He has not mentioned it since.” Stefano shrugs. “Think he has finally understood will not change my mind.”

“Why?”

“Because it is pointless for him to keep wasting his breath-”

“-No. Why will you not change your mind? What harm can it do him to have a hobby?”

“Because this is more than a hobby to him. You know this. He calls it a job. _You_ call it a job. Is not a job. Is a dangerous waste of time.” Stefano says seriously. Andrea shakes his head a little.

“Not to him.”

“Do not care. Will not see him throw away his education for this. Will not watch him risk his life, driving around in circles searching for whatever it is he is looking for. Is not happening, Andrea.”

“He feels most accepted in his car, you realise this?” Andrea starts. Stefano folds his arms. “He fits in. Whilst he’s driving it doesn’t matter who he is, whom he loves, what football team he supports. It simply matters that he is good. And he is. Incredibly so.”

“If he gets a good educations he can get a well paid job and none of this trivial stuff will matter either.” Stefano counters.

“Should watch him race sometime. Will be surprised.” Andrea says, moving away from the house.

“He is not racing. Is a privilege he will never have.” Stefano spits. Andrea turns back to him.

“When I turn up today you were happy, extremely so.” Andrea observes.

“So?” Stefano shrugs. Andrea moves a couple of steps back towards him.

“Why?” There is a small silence where Stefano tries to fight the smile off his face at the memory. But it flickers on anyway.

“He calls me Papa now…” Stefano mutters lightly. Andrea nods, his expression still hard.

“This is good.” Andrea agrees. “But if you want that to remain you are going to have to find some way of at least compromising with the racing.” He adds seriously before getting into his car. Stefano watches him pull off the driveway. He can’t do that. He can’t talk to Fernando about racing. Fernando will want to know why…

And how can Stefano remain on his ‘No Way’ stance if Fernando knew he used to race himself?

\- - -

“So you’re in Spain?” Andrea’s voice comes down the phone. Fernando swallows nervously, his eyes still glued to the three Formula One drivers waving at the cameras after their qualifying session.

“Yeah…” Fernando mutters, causing Mark to turn to face him from his casual position on the sofa, frowning.

“And you study Spanish at college?” Andrea’s voice seems to be annoyed, but Fernando links the tininess of his voice to being in the car. Andrea has obviously been to Stefano’s.

“Told you I was going to race.” Fernando says calmly. “Did what I had to.”

“And lying to your father was the way to go about it?” Andrea snaps. Fernando freezes.

“Did you tell him?”

“Tell him what?” Andrea exasperates. Mark gets off the sofa and moves over to Fernando, causing Nico to frown at them.

“Where I am?”

“No.” Andrea sends back and Fernando relaxes, giving Mark a small smile. “Because you are going to.” Fernando laughs at that, causing Nico to sit up, frowning at him from the other side of the room.

“Am not.”

“Fernando, this is not clever. Or good. Am disappointed with you.” Fernando tries to skip over that feeling. He hates disappointing Andrea. But he had to. Stefano left him no choice.

“He will not find out. Does not care enough to check.” Fernando shrugs.

“Is not the point, Fernando!” Andrea bites. Fernando rolls his eyes. “Cannot just lie to him!”

“Whatever. Need to concentrate on my race now, Andrea-”

“-Do not even think about hanging up on me, Fernando Alonso-Diaz.” Andrea says darkly. Fernando swallows a little uncomfortably. “He does care about you.” Andrea implores after a few moment of silence.

“No, or he would have let me race.”

“Fernando-”

“-No, Andrea. You know I am right.” Fernando points out. Andrea sighs on the other end of the line.

“So you won the feature race then?” Andrea smiles slightly, still annoyed at Fernando for lying to Stefano. Fernando just nods, grinning.

“And am ready to win the sprint too.”

“Are starting from eighth, Fernando.”

“Do not think I can?”

“Did not say this, just be realistic. And be careful.” Andrea says and Fernando nods. After Andrea hangs up, Nico, Mark and Fernando decide to head down to the pits and mask in the Formula One atmosphere. They’re casually walking down the pits, reliving the tense moments of the qualifying session when it happens. Fernando isn’t looking where he is going, to engrossed on intensely describing the pole sitter’s best lap. The sudden contact with someone walking the other way sends his backwards, falling onto the floor. The man standing in front of him extends an arm in apology. Fernando takes it, being pulled back to his feet, his face going the same colour as the man’s race suit as he realises whom it is.

“Sorry, kid.” Mika smiles, his sunglasses blocking his eyes. Fernando gaps at his idol, not really sure what to say. He’d thought about this moment so many times he can’t actually believe it’s happening. It’s good and bad. On the one hand Mika Häikkinen is talking to him but on the other he walked straight into Mika Häikkinen whilst enthusing about his pole lap. And that’s sort of embarrassing. Fernando decides he’s more embarrassed than anything else.

Especially when he realises he’s still holding Mika’s hand.

“Sorry…” Fernando breathes, dropping his head and letting go of Mika’s hand. Mika smiles at him again, slightly amused by his nerves. Surely this kid and him are basically the same thing: racing drivers.

“Is Ok, my fault.” Mika says, clapping Fernando’s shoulder before moving away towards his press officer. Fernando exhales feeling like a muppet.

“You alright, mate?” Mark asks, smiling as he brushes Fernando’s shoulders down. Nico stands in front of him but Fernando still doesn’t look up.

“That was Mika Häikkinen, Fernando!” Nico beams. Fernando gives a small shrug. “ _The_ Mika Häikkinen!”

“And I fell over and couldn’t speak.” Fernando mutters, feeling worse. Nico put a hand on his shoulder.

“It was fine, Fernando. An accident. At least you didn’t knock _him_ over.” Nico says softly, bending so he can look in Fernando’s eyes. Fernando shrugs again.

“Whatever…” He mutters.

“Excuse me?” Fernando, Mark and Nico all turn to see Mika heading back to them. Fernando freezes again as Mika looks at him. “You’re Fernando Alonso-Diaz?” Mika asks. Fernando’s eyes widen. He’s forgotten how to talk again.

“Yeah, he is.” Mark smiles, giving Fernando a small nudge. Mika nods.

“And this means you’re Nico Hulkenberg?” Mika smiles, turning to Nico and extending a hand. Nico grins casually, accepting the handshake.

“I am.” Nico nods. Mika turns back to Fernando.

“You’re overtake in the race this morning, round the German guy through turn seven and eight?” Fernando nods, remembering the move. “Was a masterpiece.” Mika congratulates. Fernando blinks. “Definitely deserved the win after that.”

“Thanks…” Fernando mutters coyly, not really sure what to do with his hands. Mika smiles, leaning closer.

“Maybe one day you can show me how you did that, eh?” He nudges Fernando playfully. “Not like you would be sharing state secrets. I mean, technically, we are on the same team…” Mika points to the prancing horse logo on his race suit and Fernando’s eyes fall to it before he looks back up at his idol. His mouth drops open in shock.

“You know am part of the Ferrari Driver’s Academy?” Fernando asks, shocked. Mika taps his nose as he straightens up.

“Of course I do. Have to keep an eye on you rising stars so I know where the competition is coming from.” Mika winks. “And Nico, I’ll be sure to drop your name to my superiors. That was some serious racing out there.” Mika continues, impressed. “Are good teammates; the dynamic works well.”

“Thank you, Mr Häikkinen.” Nico beams, looking like he just got the biggest chocolate bar from the sweet shop. Mika holds his shoulder.

“Call me Mika. Häikkinen is too impersonal.” Mika grins and Nico and Fernando nod.

“Mika? We need to go. You’ve got five minutes-” Mika’s press officers starts. He quietens her with a wave of his hand.

“Alright, Christina.” Mika says, turning back to the three boys in front of him. His eyes fall on Mark. “We have not been introduced.” Mika smiles, holding out his hand. Mark takes it slightly shakily.

“Mark… Mark Webber.” Mark nods.

“Good to meet you, Mark, Mark Webber.” Mika jests making Mark blush slightly. “Are you an up and coming race driver also?”

“No. No, I study mechanics and engineering actually.”

“I see. Someone in the pits for these two then?”

“Actually…” Mark chews on his words, looking momentarily at Fernando. “I’ve come here with Fernando.” Mark swallows and Mika seems to link the dots.

“Good for you, Mark.” He grins. Mark nods, looking at Fernando adoringly. “Do not listen to the Hamilton kid, Fernando. Is just trying to get to you.” Mika turns back to Mark. “Make sure it does not get to him.”

“I’ll will.” Mark smiles, wrapping his arm around Fernando’s hip. Christina starts pulling insistently on Mika’s arm.

“Alright, Christina.” Mika laughs. He salutes the three boys. “See you later. Keep up the racing, boys!” He calls. And then he’s gone. Neither Fernando, Mark of Nico says anything as they head back to the motorhome. All too shocked at what just happened.

None of them can wipe the smile off their face as the get to the garage the next day. Ross frowns at them all a little wearily.

“What?” Ross asks, taking in the identical grins on his driver’s faces.

“We met someone pretty cool yesterday.” Mark explains.

When Mika walks into the garage half an hour before Nico and Fernando are about to head out onto the grid, asking if he can watch the race from here, Ross completely understands why his drivers were so awe struck. He greets Mika like an old friend, handing him another pair of headphones just before he moves to the small pit wall. Mika takes a seat next to Mark and the last thing Fernando sees before heading out on track is Mika listening to Mark as he talks enthusiastically about something probably to do with engineering.

\- - -

Stefano begins to miss Fernando on the Sunday evening, but he is consulted by the fact that his son will be home mid afternoon the next day. He has spent today just cleaning the house, trying to make it look fresh and appear welcoming. In an ideal world he would really like to talk to Fernando more about this Pastor situation. He wants to understand what it must feel like, having never encountered the experience himself. He knows it must be hard for Fernando and he wants to be able to help. Really he just wants to bond with Fernando some more, hoping that maybe Fernando will eventually forget about his racing.

That would make things easier for them.

Stefano falls onto the sofa with an ice-cold beer at the end of the day, feeling relaxed. He had offered to pick Fernando up from the airport tomorrow but Fernando had explained how Mark would bring him home. That is fine. Stefano doesn’t want to impose too much on Fernando’s social life. He’s just grateful Fernando is coming back home rather than to Mark’s or something.

When Stefano turns the television on he is confronted with the Sky Sports F1 channel. Fernando must have been the last one to be watching the television on Sky. Stefano sighs, pushing himself from the sofa and crossing the room to pick up the Sky remote. As he clicks onto the TV Planner a three-minute sum up of the weekend of motor sport starts. Stefano scrunches his nose in disgust as the woman starts talking about the various races that took place during the Spanish Grand Prix weekend.

And then something makes him stop.

Dead in his tracks.

He smacks the back-up button until the images fills the screen again.

_Friday afternoon saw Fernando Alonso-Diaz come from third to take first in the feature GP2 race with his teammate, Nico Hulkenberg, in second and reigning champion Sebastian Vettel completing the podium._

Stefano can’t believe it as he watches the footage of his son standing on the top step, lifting a trophy above his head likes he’s on top of the world. He’s sunk back onto the sofa before he realises. But the woman keeps talking as the picture changes to show two red and yellow cars, looking a lot like Formula One cars but smaller, whiz around the track, swapping positions each corner.

_And in todays sprint race, due to a first corner crash, both Fernando and Nico were in contention for the elusive victory, keeping the spectators tense for the last few laps. But, after pulling a similar move to the one he pulled on Vettel in the feature race through turn seven, Alonso managed to pinch the victory from Hulkenberg by about five tenths of a second. Due to the two Racing Engineering drivers starting from seventh and eighth, they managed to take successful avoiding action as Jean-Eric Verge’s Russian Time car took out both Heikki Kovalainen’s Lotus GP and Jules Bianchi’s ART Grand Prix car to promote themselves to third and fourth._

The picture changes again and Stefano feels his hand tighten around the remote as Fernando appears, smiling from the television.

_“Was a good weekend for me. Nice to race against Nico in the last few laps but it feels good to win both races. Puts me in a nice position for the Championship.”_

A blonde boy appears next that Stefano assumes is Nico.

_“Racing against anyone is always fun. I have a lot of trust in Fernando to not do something stupid but the possibility is there. For sure, you always have to be careful but it was a good day, no doubt. We’re staying with him points wise. We’re all racing with the same car so it’s a credit to Fernando’s talent to see him put it first in both races. But mistakes happen. The season has only just started.”_

The blonde boy smiles as the picture fades to Fernando and him on the podium together spraying each other with champagne and then talking, smiling and just generally enjoying themselves. The woman continues to talk over the picture.

_With these two first places for the young Spaniard, it puts an end to the opinion that Lewis Hamilton, Racing Engineering’s reserve driver, would be a better pairing for Nico Hulkenberg to those who believed it was true. The outstanding performance of the Spaniard also renders the rumours that Alonso-Diaz would not be showing at this weekend’s race mute._

_“I still think it’s true.”_ A new boy appears on the screen and Stefano frowns until his name slides across the bottom – Lewis Hamilton. _“I think if you put Fernando and me out there together I would beat him. But I guess that’s not something we can find out yet. But in time.”_

_Lewis claims to be in talks with other teams about securing a seat for the 2015 season, but so early in the year no one is confirming or diffusing anything. What is clear is that Racing Engineering seems happy with their line up and their successful weekend._

_“There isn’t anything I would change at the moment. Both Nico and Fernando are great assets to our team,”_ (A man called Ross Brawn was saying) _“And nothing needs changing. This weekend was good for us. And it will pleased both of the boys to know that Ferrari driver Mika Häikkinen was in our garage for the sprint and was very impressed.”_

_No one has been able to find Häikkinen for a statement on the subject yet, but it’s safe to say that Fernando Alonso-Diaz will be happy with the result and to impress one of his idols on such a weekend._

Stefano turns on a different channel, not caring what he has put on. He doesn’t really know what to do with himself at the moment. He knows he’s angry. Furious even. Because Fernando lied to him. Fernando lied to get him to sign the note so he could go and race. He doesn’t know how to react at all.

His first stance is denial. There is no way that could have been Fernando because Fernando doesn’t have his racing stuff. That thought took Stefano out to the garage where he is left even more annoyed by the absence of the racing box. Moving through the house swiftly, he dives into Fernando’s room and searches it. This is where it would be, no? This is where he would keep the stuff if he had it. He said he had to hang the suit but it is definitely not in his wardrobe…

_But he’s racing with it. It’s with him in Spain._

“Fuck sake!” Stefano rages, kicking Fernando’s bed. The bed knocks into the side table and sends Fernando’s alarm clock on the floor. Stefano exasperates, rage still pounding through him as he bends to pick it up. And that’s where he sees it. He pulls it out, feeling ten times as angry as he did when he wasn’t sure. The word “RACING” written in bold black incriminating ink on the flap of the box Fernando had stored under his bed. Oh yes, Fernando had found his racing stuff. And Stefano is not going to let him get away with this. The punishment has already formed in his head by time he is back downstairs, glaring at the television.

And it does not end well for Fernando.


	6. The One Where Fernando Gets Grounded (Sort Of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should really lock that window...

“Yeah, but I mean back to back wins! No one has ever done that before!” Nico enthuses as Fernando, Mark, Ross and he disembark the plane. Fernando just shrugs, feeling Nico is over exaggerating what he’s done. Yes, back to back wins is a first but Fernando only did it because three cars crashed out and Sebastian went wide into turn four. Mark is looking at Fernando in a proud manner with Fernando’s hand clasped in his own and Ross just smiles amusedly to himself.

“Is only because they crash on the first corner.” Fernando admits humbly. Nico shakes his head rapidly.

“You’d have done it anyway.”

“You almost win.” Fernando pointed out.

“But I didn’t.”

“Could have made a mistake, could have easily been your win.” Fernando presses. Nico just laughs at him.

“You’ve got such a cool head under pressure though, I don’t understand it. I mean, those last few laps where we were battling I was driving so messily. You just held the line, cool as a cucumber.”

“Get passed me a couple of times.”

“But you always got the position back.” Nico smiles as they move round to baggage claim. With the four of them using their on board luggage as their suitcases they only have to wait for Nico and Fernando’s racing bags before they are heading out into the dim afternoon British sun. “Just admit it, Fernando, you were on fire this weekend.” Nico grins, slipping his sunglasses over his eyes. Fernando blushes.

“Was not that good…”

“You need to stop putting yourself down, Fernando.” Ross says softly with a gentle clap on his shoulder. “Nico is right-”

“-As I normally am.” Nico smiles smugly. Ross rolls his eyes.

“Well, whatever had you driving like that this weekend I want you to have it with you in Monaco.” Ross beams, adding “See you in a couple of weeks.” Before ushering Nico away. Nico gives Fernando a passing hug before dashing after their team principle.

“See you at college, Fernando!” Nico calls back. “I can’t wait to see the egg on Pastor’s face!”

“You Ok?” Mark asks softly as Fernando and he head back to his car. Fernando just smiles and gives Mark a nod. “Two wins in one weekend, Fernando. No one else has ever done that.” Mark smiles gently. Fernando just shrugs.

“If they hadn’t crash-”

“-Why do you always do that?” Mark laughs, opening the boot. He takes Fernando’s racing bag as the young Spaniard frowns at him.

“Do what?”

“Everything in your power to tell yourself you’re not as good as you are?” Mark closes the boot after all three bags are inside. Fernando sighs.

“Is always room for improvement.”

“Let’s look over the facts here,” Mark starts, leaning on the back of his car and wrapping his arms around Fernando’s waist, pulling him closer. “Firstly, you’re leading the Championship-”

“-Are only at the second race of the season.” Fernando inputs. Mark rolls his eyes.

“Secondly, you’ve just made GP2 history-”

“-Only because other drivers crash.”

“And thirdly, Mika Häikkinen, Ferrari’s number one Formula One driver, said he wanted tips from you. From _you_ , Fernando.” Mark smiles, brushing Fernando’s hair out of his face. Fernando opens and closes his mouth twice before he gives up. No, Mark is right, he can’t argue with that. “Forth, you need a haircut, mate.” Mark smiles before kissing Fernando’s pout off his face. They both get in the car and Fernando drops the sun visor in front of him, flipping up the mirror cover and checking his hair as Mark starts up the car. Mark laughs at him.

“Am getting it cut this week.” Fernando pouts. Mark nods sarcastically as he pulls out of the car park.

“Sure.”

“Does it not look better longer?” Fernando asks, still quizzing his reflection. Mark shoots him a side-glance.

“It just looks messy.”

“Not make me look older?”

“No, messy.”

“You do not like it like this?”

“If messy is the look you are going for then it looks good.” Mark smiles gently, closing the mirror and pushing the sun visor back up before settling his hand on Fernando’s knee.

“Is messy… Sexy?” Fernando says in a quiet voice. Mark is glad for the red light because he slams his foot on the brake pedal nevertheless, throwing Fernando and he slightly forwards at the sudden force. Fernando blushes, looking at his hands. “Sorry…”

“No, I just… I wasn’t ready for you to say that…” Mark admits, eyes slightly wide. Fernando risks a glance at him.

“But you do not-”

“-You’re trying to look sexy?” Mark asks, organising his thoughts. Fernando blushes a deeper red. He shrugs.

“Do not know…” Mark turns to face him.

“You’re trying to look sexy for me?” Mark deduces through Fernando’s silence and red cheeks. Fernando shuffles uncomfortably in his seat. “Hey,” Mark mutters delicately, catching Fernando’s cheek and turning his head so Fernando is looking at him. “You don’t have to try and look sexy for me, Fernando. I already think you are.” Mark sooths. A frown still resides on Fernando’s face.

“But I see people like Nico and think-”

“-Nico Rosberg?” Fernando nods and Mark laughs lightly, letting go of Fernando as the lights turn green. “Trust me, mate, I’ve got no interest in Nico.”

“But _he_ is sexy.” Fernando points out, feeling young and naïve and stupid.

“In a conventional sense, I guess.” Mark shrugs. Fernando waits for more of the sentence but it never comes.

“Am not as sexy as him…”

“You are to me. You’re more sexy in my opinion.” Mark says in a blasé tone. Fernando continues to frown at him.

“Do not understand.”

“I don’t think you ever will.” Mark muses. “It’s just… To me… To me nothing is sexier than you in your race overalls or you studying something so hard your tongue pokes out of your mouth a little.” Mark shrugs. Fernando blushes, a cute smile spreading on his cheeks. “Or that, when you do that.” Mark smiles, making Fernando’s expression more prominent. “That’s really sexy, mate.”

“But am not doing anything.”

“Exactly.” Mark smiles, leaning over the gearstick at the next red light to place a kiss on Fernando’s lips.

\- - -

“Can you keep my race stuff?” Fernando asks as they pull up outside Stefano’s house. Fernando is feeling a little nervous now but he’s still sure Stefano doesn’t have a clue as to the real place he has been. Mark nods, catching Fernando’s cheek again.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come in?” Mark says, worry painted in his irises. Fernando smiles, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Am sure. Is fine. Stefano does not know where I go.”

“I can still come in if you want. Be your alibi.”

“Is fine.” Fernando nods gratefully. Mark gets out the car when he does and opens the boot, placing Fernando’s small red suitcase on the floor. “Will come and get my stuff tomorrow. Stefano always works really late on Tuesdays.”

“Ok.” Mark says, wrapping his arms around Fernando’s waist and pulling him closer. Fernando’s hands automatically bury themselves in Mark’s hair, bringing him closer. “It’s never long enough…” Mark sighs, resting his forehead on Fernando’s.

“What’s not?”

“Spending time with you. Not even three days is long enough.” Mark mutters, running his hands up and down Fernando’s sides. Fernando shivers pleasantly.

“Used to be worse when I was at the house.”

“True.” Mark used to hate being turfed out of there when visiting time was over. It made him feel like Fernando was a patient at a hospital or some mental institution. Mark shook his head at the memory. “Call me tonight?”

“Of course.” Fernando smiles, pulling Mark closer and burying his hands deeper into his hair. “Te amo.”

“I love you more.” Mark whispers before closing the small gap between them and pulling Fernando into a passionate kiss. Fernando melts into Mark’s embrace, constantly pulling him closer. So much so Mark’s hands have to travel from Fernando’s hips to holding across his back, pressing his body close to his.

Fernando is always shocked at how hard Mark finds it to leave after long trips. It makes his skin tingle, fantasies of a future with Mark rushing to the surface of his imagination. Shorter visits are normally easier for Mark to leave and that slightly confuses Fernando. When Mark breaks their kiss, panting slightly for breath, Fernando feels a little dizzy, clutching to Mark’s neck until he feels stable on his own feet again.

“You’re going to have to go in first,” Mark sighs softly. “I won’t be the first to go.”

“How is this fair?” Fernando smiles, making Mark pull him closer.

“Because you always make me hang up.”

“Not always.” Fernando tries.

“Fernando,”

“Well is because you always make me do this.” Fernando reasons. “This is harder.”

“But this way I get to see you for longer.” Mark smiles. Fernando rolls his eyes.

“Exactly – this is not fair.”

“Alright. But only this once because I know you’re going to call me in about twenty minutes and tonight I’m going to make you hang up in compromise.” Mark relents, kissing Fernando gently again. Fernando holds himself close to Mark, just gazing into his eyes.

“Will see you soon.” Fernando promises.

“Tomorrow, 8:30 sharp. Don’t want you late for college.” Mark returns in a light voice. Fernando just nods, holding Mark tighter. “Then you can show Pastor how awesome you are…” Mark dips his head and grazes his lips across Fernando’s neck, causing the Spaniard to grip into his hair tightly. “Back-to-back race winner…” Mark places a gentle pressure on the sensitive skin below his lips forcing Fernando’s eyes to roll shut. “Making history…” Fernando’s grateful for Mark’s arms around his body as his legs give slightly under him as Mark sucks blithely on his skin. “Not even Vettel has done that…”

“Mark…” Fernando moans gently, his voice little above a whisper. It’s enough to set Mark’s skin on fire. Placing a lingering kiss on Fernando’s neck he straightens up and reciprocates on his lips. Resentfully, he untangles himself from Fernando’s embrace and moves back towards the driver’s door. They both know the only way to initiate the separation is to physically force them apart. But it still hurts. Fernando already feels cold without Mark’s arms around him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Speak to you sooner.” Fernando says, pulling the handle up from his suitcase. Mark moves back to him to steal one more kiss before forcing himself into his car, starting the engine and winding down the window.

“Can you get in or do you need to get Stefano?” Mark asks.

“Have a key but he should be in.” Fernando nods, dipping his hand into the front pouch of his case to retrieve the key that was given to him about a week ago. Mark reverses off the drive.

“I’ll see you in.” Mark calls from the road. Fernando just laughs at him.

“Have to go ten feet, will be fine.” Fernando waves him off. Mark pouts at him.

“But I want to see you in.”

“We make a deal.” Fernando folds his arms in an amused manner. They just look at each other for a moment.

“Won’t Stefano worry if you don’t go in?”

“Only you are keeping me out here.” Fernando returns smoothly. Mark rolls his eyes.

“You know, sometimes I really hate your stubbornness.” Mark sighs.

“You love it really.”

“Yeah, unfortunately you’re right.”

“You would not love me any other way.” Fernando smiles smugly. Mark can’t help but smile at him.

“Call soon.”

“I will.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too, Mark. Now get out of here before I come and push your car.” Fernando laughs.

“You wouldn’t push my car.” Mark scoffs, rubbing the outside of his door affectionately.

“Try me.” Fernando challenges. There is a moment of silence.

“One more kiss and I’ll go.”

“Promise?” Fernando asks, already moving over to Mark regardless of the answer. Mark nods as Fernando approaches.

“Promise.” Gripping his hand into the front of Fernando’s shirt, Mark leaves a passionate kiss on Fernando’s lips that is bound to leave his head spinning. “I love you, Fernando.”

“Love you too.” Fernando blushes, still leaning on the car.

“Forever and ever.”

“And ever and ever.” Fernando returns, just as they always do. Mark places another chaste kiss on his lips before driving down the road, leaving Fernando to watch as the car slowly disappeared round the corner. Fernando gives himself a few moments to just breath and let his last moments with Mark that afternoon sink in before he turns around and heads back to the house. He catches his suitcase easily as he passes it, dragging it down the short pathway until he is standing on the front step. He rings the doorbell before leaning against the wall next to the door, mind still swimming with Mark.

Fernando always loves it when Mark comes to races with him. They normally share a room with two single beds in it but only one will get used over the race weekend. Their room is always interlocked with Nico’s though: Ross’ way of keeping them under control. Not that Fernando and Mark have ever done anything like that before anyway. And Mark always pays his way to stay with them. Ross has absolutely no problem with Mark staying with them as long as Mark gets Fernando to the track on time and in one piece, tip-top condition.

But it’s great when Mark comes because Fernando gets to be held by him at night. And some races are cold at night and the extra heat is a wonderful welcome under the snuggly duvets. Fernando has stayed up later than Ross would like him to some nights just to watch Mark sleep. It fills Fernando with perfect tranquillity that never fails to calm him, relax him into a pile of goo. The first night he couldn’t sleep and watched Mark, during the first race of the current season (The first race ever his Mother hadn’t attended), he couldn’t believe something so perfect could be so simple. Mark just seemed to emit strength and courage and everything Fernando needed to find that night. And Fernando was caught up by the sudden feeling of being so loved it was almost incomprehensible. That was the first night he had dreamed of Mark and him together. With a future. He liked to play that dream back in his memory from time to time and believe one day it would be true. One day they could be perfect. Forever and ever.

And ever and ever.

It takes Fernando around five minutes to realise he is still standing outside and no one has come to open the door. Fernando frowns round at the mahogany, believing it definitely should have opened by now. He looks out onto the driveway and sees Stefano’s Ferrari sitting there, glistening in the mid afternoon sun. That means Stefano is in the house. Just as he told Fernando he would be. Before Fernando had left for Spain Stefano explained how he would be working from home on his return day so he could see him. With this in mind, Fernando rings the doorbell again, knocking three times with a small frown plastered on his face.

“Papa?” Fernando calls when, still, no one appears at the door. He is surprised because he was sure Stefano would want to know all about his trip. Isn’t Stefano supposed to be trying to get an insight into his life? Wasn’t that what all the college reports thing was about before he left? Feeling slightly agitated ad confused, Fernando pushes his key into the lock and opens the door, moving into the house he’s learning to call home and leaving his suitcase by the stairs. “Hello?” Fernando calls out to the hallway, expecting Stefano to make an appearance at some point. He is sure he can hear the television so the Spaniard moves through the house to the front room, constantly looking around dubiously, completely thrown.

“Worked out how to get in then.” Stefano shoots. Fernando’s feet stammer by the doorway to the front room as he sees Stefano sitting with his arms tightly folded, glaring in the direction of the television that Fernando can’t see. Fernando doesn’t understand his tone. It’s clear Stefano is angry but Fernando can’t work out why. He is desperately wracking his brain to try and work out what he’s done.

“Thought you would meet me by the door…” Fernando says tentatively. Stefano turns his glare on Fernando and Fernando wants to sink into the floor. Maybe he left some washing up lying around the house before he left for Spain. Or maybe one of his red socks got in Stefano’s white wash. Fernando knows too well how precious Stefano can be of his work clothes.

“Have a key. Is this not what I gave it to you for?” Fernando looks at the floor, brains still whizzing away. Maybe Stefano found out that he had bunked off of an afternoon of college last week because of Pastor. Though Stefano had seemed Ok about that… Maybe he has changed his mind.

“Thought you would be interested to ask about my trip…” Fernando says in a small voice. Stefano slaps his hands on his thighs as he stands, folding his arms. The sudden sound snaps Fernando’s head to him.

“Yes. Your _trip_.” Fernando’s stomach suddenly drops because there is a small smile on his face but it’s coated in anger and frustration. Fernando wants to run away. “How was it?”

“F-Fine.” Fernando swallows, fiddling with the hem of his shirt as to not make eye contact with Stefano.

“Did you have fun?”

“Yes.”

“With your friends?”

“Was good…”

“And who went with you? Mark? Nico? Who else from your college?” Stefano barks. “Or was it just them?”

“Just them that I know.” Fernando says in a small voice. “Well. Those two I know well.” He adds after remembering he was supposed to be on a college trip.

“So none of your other friends were with you? Valtteri? Felipe? Paul?”

“No… Just Mark, Nico and me.” Fernando states dryly.

“And who else went with you? What were the other kid’s names?”

“I-”

“-Where did you go? What did you do?”

“We just-”

“-Come on, Fernando, want all the details.” Stefano bites as he picks up the television remote. “Or should I just watch them all on the television?” Stefano’s voice goes to deadpan as he presses play on the remote and the television springs to life. Fernando’s blood runs cold as he hears his own voice.

_“Was a good weekend for me. Nice to race against Nico in the last few laps but it feels good to win both races. Puts me in a nice position for the Championship.”_

“So here I am, thinking we have made a productive step forwards when all the time you are lying to me.” Stefano says, his voice too calm, too controlled. So much so Fernando knows he is right on the edge of loosing it. “How about we start at the beginning.” Stefano says, taking a deep breath. Fernando moves forwards a little until he can see himself on the screen. Stefano has found the GP2 highlights. And, of course, they’re only talking about the way Fernando has made history this weekend with his back-to-back wins. There is just constant footage of himself. Sometimes on the podium, sometimes in his car, sometimes in the garage. Fernando flicks his eyes back to Stefano. “When did you find your race stuff?”

“Are not having it back.” Fernando spits. Fighting with Stefano right now is probably not the best option, and seeing how the Italian’s eyes become dangerous as he leans down to Fernando’s height, pushing his glasses back up his nose, Fernando should probably just stay quiet for the rest of their conversation.

“This is not what I ask.” Stefano mutters. Fernando swallows dryly. “When did you find it?”

“Why does it matter? I have it now and am racing. Can see there is nothing you can do to stop me.” Fernando gestures to the television as he sees himself whipping round the track in the red and yellow Racing Engineering car. Stefano just blinks at him.

“When. Did you. Find it.” Stefano raises his voice, making Fernando flinch at the sudden sound.

“Some point last week.” Fernando shrugs. “Cannot remember.”

“This is why you brought it up again at dinner?” Stefano remembers that conversation well. The last one they had had about racing. Fernando just shrugs again.

“You make it very clear you will not change your mind. So I do what I have to do.”

“And lying to me is the best way you saw fit to do this?” Stefano seethes. Fernando just shrugs and it takes every ounce of Stefano’s being to remain relatively calm. “So you skip college for three days-”

“-Do this every race weekend. They know this happens. Nico does it too.”

“You do not anymore. And I do not give a fuck about Nico.” Stefano says sternly. Fernando just laughs at him.

“Have I not proved to you that anything you say does not matter? Am racing, Stefano. End of conversation.”

“You are not! Do you have any idea how angry I am with you? You have lied to me, blatantly and clearly to my face. You have gone abroad without my consent, disobeyed me and you still give me no respect!”

“You do not deserve any respect.” Fernando spits, matching Stefano’s glare.

“You are on thin ice, young man.” Stefano fumes, pointing at Fernando before moving from the front room. Fernando collects the discarded remote and sets the GP2 highlights to record before he hears the disturbance in the hall. He frowns, shutting off the television and following to where Stefano disappeared to. It doesn’t take him long to locate the raging Italian. Stefano is in the hall with Fernando’s keys and phone held in one hand as he throws the contents of Fernando’s suitcase across the small room.

“What are you doing?” Fernando yells, outraged as his data packet from this weekend is spilled across the tiled floor. Hot anger spills into his bones as he scoops it together, trying to get it in the correct order.

“Where is it?” Stefano spits, throwing the now empty case to the side. Fernando scoops up the small pig teddy wearing a red shirt and the little lion teddy Mark got him along with his data packet, dragging the case back towards him and repacking the case. Tears swim in his eyes as he tries to focus on staying calm. But he is so angry at Stefano. He had won yesterday, made history, and all he had come home to was more hate.

“Where is what?” Fernando spits, sniffing away the tears as he piles his clothes on top of the messed up data. Stefano grabs the racing boots off the floor, throwing them towards Fernando.

“Where the fuck is the rest of it?”

“Why would I even think about telling you? So you can pile it in the garage with the rest of your crap so it can grow mold or you can secretly throw it away!” Fernando fires, tears streaming down his face as he throws the boots in the top of the case. They are his spare pair of boots that he always has packed just in case he needs them.

“You have no idea, Fernando. No idea how angry I am!” Stefano returns, his voice slowly rising in volume. “You lied to me! Fucking lied to me and I just get this in response?” Stefano drops more of Fernando’s race stuff on the table by the front door; his paddock pass, racing license.

“What do you expect when you do this to me?” Fernando yells, glaring up at Stefano.

“You have no respect for me!”

“You do not even know me!” Fernando bellows, throwing his trainers at Stefano in frustration. It’s the final straw for Stefano. He snatches up Fernando’s license and pass before throwing open Fernando’s haphazardly packed case, throwing things back across the room. Fernando pulls at his arms, throwing things back into the case as Stefano tries to tip them out. “Stop! Fucking stop it! I hate you! Why did you even have to interfere with my life!”

“Give it to me, Fernando!” Stefano yells, ripping Fernando’s laptop out of his hands. Grabbing a rucksack from the cupboard by the front door, Stefano drops Fernando’s laptop, phone, keys, paddock pass and race license into it before pulling the ruined data packet from the bottom of the case, shoving it in also, not caring what state it is in. Fernando dashes down the hall and throws open Stefano’s study door, diving for the desk as hot angry tears ran down his face. He rips open the filing cabinet as Stefano follows him in. “I want you to go to your room-!”

“-Fuck you, you arsehole!” Fernando bellows, grabbing a handful of Stefano’s client files and throwing them in the air. Stefano glares at him as the pages scatter through the room. He pulls Fernando from the study by the collar of his shirt.

“One too far!” Stefano bites, his face dangerously close to Fernando’s.

“Not nice when people ruin your stuff, is it, wank-stain!”

“GET TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM!” Stefano yells, throwing Fernando in the direction of the stairs. Fernando clambers to his feet, forcing his stuff back in his case before zipping it up.

“I needed to read through that fucking data before I go to Monaco! Now you have fucking ruined it!” Fernando screams, tears still streaming down his face. Stefano is shaking with too much rage to notice.

“Good news! Are not going to Monaco! So do not need to read this fucking shit!” Stefano grabs the file from the rucksack at throws it at Fernando, the creased – some torn – pages scattering down the hall. Fernando gasps for breath as he collects the pages, shoving each one unceremoniously into his suitcase. “You are grounded, Fernando. You are not to leave this house apart from for college. And I will be taking you. No more rides from Mark.” Stefano says defiantly.

“I hate you! You are ruining my life! I wish you were dead!” Fernando bawls.

“And you are never racing again. I have had enough of having this conversation with you.” Stefano spits, zipping up the rucksack. Fernando messily tries to dry his face but more tears are constantly running down it.

“Give me my phone.” Fernando demands, holding his hand out. Stefano shakes his head.

“This is what grounding means. No privileges. No phone.”

“I have to call Mark. He will worry.”

“Then that is a shame for Mark.” Stefano states. Fernando is back on his feet.

“So now you are keeping me from Mark? May as well just call yourself a homophobe, Stefano, and really make me hate you!” Fernando lurched at Stefano but Stefano easily holds him back.

“I have no problem with you seeing Mark-”

“-Do, or would give me my phone!”

“This is non-negotiable, Fernando!” Stefano booms, taking the bag and moving into his study. He opens his lockable drawer with Fernando’s file in it and places the confiscated items in it. His conviction shakes a little as he sees the notification of five missed calls from Mark on Fernando’s phone screen but he has to hold his ground on this. As he returns to the wrecked hallway he has an idea. “Fernando, get off the floor.” Stefano demands, wrinkling his nose at Fernando sat with his back pressed against the wall hugging the small lion tightly.

“Fuck you. I do what I want.”

“Not anymore.” Stefano grits. Fernando glares at him.

“Why do you have to ruin my life? If yours is in the shitter do not take this out on me!”

“Fernando, you skipped out on three days of valuable education. Three days you will never get back!”

“Do not need great education. Ferrari have me as a young driver. My career is already set!”

“This is not a career, Fernando!”

“Give me my phone.”

“No!”

“Then fuck you! I never want to see you again! Go fuck yourself, Stefano!” Fernando spits venomously, shoving the lion in the suitcase and zipping it up. Stefano grabs Fernando wrist as he gets to his feet.

“I am your father and you will show me the respect I deserve.” Stefano demands. Fernando pulls from his grip, suitcase tightly in hand.

“My father would not stop me from racing. So you are obviously not him.” Fernando punches his words into the air. Stefano glares at him again.

“Where is your race stuff?”

“Fuck you.”

“Where is it?”

“Get off me.”

“Does Mark have it?”

“Like I would fucking tell you.”

“Fernando-”

“-I want to go back to the house.” Fernando declares. Stefano folds his arms. “I want to go back into care and then they can find me a family who loves me.”

“You do not have that choice.” Stefano says, trying not to let Fernando’s words cut into him. But they do. Every last one. Like a dagger of glass right into his heart. Stefano does love Fernando. Unconditionally. Fernando just can’t see that this is all for his benefit, his wellbeing.

“Have all the choice in the world. Is my human right.”

“You are in my care. I have to sign you out of it. Now, does Mark have your race stuff?”

“Will not tell you where it is. If you get it you will never let me see it again.” Fernando says stubbornly, his hand still clasped tightly on his suitcase.

“So Mark has it.” Stefano nods, forcing himself to take a calming breath. “Will only ask this once.” Stefano exasperates. He opens his eyes to see Fernando still glaring at him. Still burning with rage. “Want you to go and get in the car so we can go to Mark’s.” Fernando opens and closes his mouth, slightly stunned by Stefano’s request.

“Why?” Fernando asks skeptically.

“Because then I can get your race stuff and you can explain to Mark that you have been grounded and will not be able to see him or talk to him for a while.” Stefano tries calmly. Fernando lashes out at him.

“How the fuck can you even think you have the right to control my life like this!” Fernando screeches, storming up the stairs. Stefano is three steps behind him.

“Am your father!”

“Cannot stop me seeing the man I love!”

“You disobeyed me! You left the country under false pretenses, without my consent!”

“You sign the form.”

“You lied to me! If I have known the real reason you were going away I never would have signed it!”

“Which is why I lie!” Fernando turns on his heels and spits at Stefano as he reaches the top of the stairs. “Do you even realise what I accomplish yesterday?”

“To monumentally waste your time and throw away your education!” Stefano yells, matching Fernando’s tone. Fernando’s hand that isn’t clutching his suitcase curls into a tight fist.

“I make history yesterday! I change the history of motorsport! Have my name in the records forever!”

“Such a shame it means fuck all!” Stefano scoffs, laughing at the fact Fernando thinks that will actually make him change his mind. Fernando says nothing more. He just disappears into his room and slams the door. Stefano forces himself to take a few deep breaths before he moves towards his son’s room. He’s not overly surprised when he can’t get the door open. “Fernando, do not mean to upset you-”

“-You do. You know if you say these things I will be upset!” Fernando calls through the door. Stefano can hear the hurt in his voice.

“Am only looking out for your best, Fernando.” Stefano tries. But he should have realised that right now Fernando is hearing none of it.

“Is no wonder you live alone, Stefano, really. You push away anyone who stays in this hellhole!”

“Fernando, you will realise one day that I am right doing this! You need your education. Have no problem with you being with Mark. Has nothing to do with anything. But I need you to understand what you did was wrong. This is why I am grounding you. Do not know how long for yet but maybe if this works then I can be a little more lenient. But cannot give you any room on the racing. Is not happening. Know you may think this is your career or your calling but is not. Am sorry. Can get a great education and get a solid job.” Stefano sighs as he tries the door again to no avail. “Am only stopping you because I love you, Fernando. Is what is for the best.” Stefano is silent for a while, wondering if Fernando is ignoring him or crying or if he might possibly speak again.

So the sudden sound of the metal bedframe scrapping on the floor has Stefano frowning.

“Fernando?” Stefano tries, pulling on the door handle. There is a sudden slam that Stefano recognises as the window frame slamming on the outside wall. No, no, no. “Fernando!” Stefano tries desperately, determinedly shaking on the door handle to make it budge. He can hear the racket coming from inside the room and his mind circles to one thing. There is really only one thing Stefano can believe Fernando is doing right now. “Fernando, open this door right now!” Stefano commands. But there is no reply. No nothing. The kafuffle suddenly stops and there is silence. Stefano’s eyes widen. “Fernando, answer me.” Stefano calls sharply. No reply. No nothing. Stefano slams his shoulder into the door.  “Fernando!” Another slam into the door with his shoulder. Fernando’s put something in front of the door again. Stefano continues to barge into the door until it suddenly gives and allows him to walk into the room.

But Stefano’s hand stays clutched tightly on the door handle, eyes raking the room. Because the mattress has disappeared off the bed and the windows are swung open widely.

Stefano rushes over to the window and looks down at the ground. Yup; Fernando has thrown his mattress out of the window. It’s lying in the driveway, looking up at Stefano innocently. Stefano looks out at the street and he can see Fernando in the distance, red suitcase rolling behind him as he storms away from the house. Stefano deflates. Of course, he knows where Fernando is going but something in his body gives up the fight. Fernando is never going to be happy here if he cannot race and Stefano is never going to let him race. Maybe the kid was right; maybe Stefano does drive out everyone who lives with him.

Closing the windows with a soft snap, Stefano’s eye is caught by the shelf full of trophies. He’s impressed with the volume of them, collecting one in his hands and reading the small plaque at the bottom. _Fernando Alonso-Díaz, 2010 Junior Karting World Champion, age 12._ Stefano puts it back with the others, sadness settling in his stomach. He takes one last look out of the window to see Fernando has disappeared before he walks out of the room, heading downstairs to retrieve Fernando’s mattress.

Although, some small part of him feels like he’s just lost Fernando for the last time.

\- - -

Stefano doesn’t really know what’s possessed him to watch the highlights of Fernando’s GP2 races. He’s got the client packs Fernando threw across his study in front of him as he files them back in the correct places but he finds himself stammering in his work, eyes focused on the red and yellow car of his son as he takes some daring overtaking moves round a deep blue coloured car. Stefano is astounded by what he is watching and completely impressed by Fernando’s apparent maturity in the car. Andrea was right; he should have watched Fernando race earlier.

But Stefano can’t get passed the point that Fernando appears to be throwing his education away. And that is something that does not sit well with Stefano.

It’s been about three hours since Fernando left. Mark’s mother (Diane, Stefano believes to remember) called a couple of hours ago, explaining Fernando had turned up with a suitcase and claiming that they could call whoever they wanted he was never going back to that hellhole again. Stefano had just thanked her for letting him know Fernando was safe and finished by explaining that if Fernando wanted to stay with them and it was all right with them he was more than welcome to. That had shocked the woman on the end of the phone but Stefano hung up before she could ask for any reasons.

At least he knew Fernando was safe. Maybe even happy. The thought hurts Stefano, and in response, he tips the last dregs of his beer down his throat before getting off the floor and retrieving another one. He’s lost count of how many he has drunk in the last three hours. But he can feels he’s still sober. _Not enough then._ He thinks as he settles back on the floor, cracking the seal as he watches Fernando stand on top of the podium, the Spanish national anthem filling the room.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Stefano looks in the direction of the door before deciding he can pretend he is still at work and turning back to the television as an interviewer walks towards Fernando. Fernando’s obvious joy is projected from the screen as Stefano watches him talk about his battle with Sebastian (The boy, Stefano assumes, is the one that was in the deep blue car, standing third on the podium). It’s invigorating to see his son this enthusiastic. Stefano wants to ask him about this, understand why it’s so important. But he knows that one, that conversation would turn into Fernando trying to persuade him to race and two, he has potentially lost any other opportunities of speaking to Fernando ever again.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Maybe social services will have to get involved in this. Maybe they will claim Stefano isn’t looking after Fernando well enough. That would be a laugh. Stefano couldn’t even control Fernando for two weeks? Stefano didn’t want to loose him, but right now the possibility is looking big. Fernando could easily call Andrea or someone and tell them Stefano wasn’t treating him well enough. That would lead to weeks and weeks of interviews that could potentially see Fernando moving back into the care home.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Stefano would have put up a fight but it seems Fernando took the last of that with him. Stefano finds himself wanting to keep Fernando but he knows that Fernando wouldn’t want to come back here. And that hurts the most. Stefano had only found out about Fernando a short while ago. He wants to know more about his son. But he can’t shift on the racing. Stefano wasted ten years of his own life with the ridiculous sport and then spent the next seven playing catch-up with all the other more qualified men and women around him, searching for a job. It was luck, really, that Luca had appeared as a speaker one night of his open college and decided to give him a chance, impressed by his ideas. Stefano shakes his head. He can’t sit by and watch Fernando throw it all away and have to try and climb back up the ladder. He wouldn’t let it happen.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

“Stefano, know you are in there.” The muffled voice of Andrea sounds from the door. Stefano frowns round at the dark wooden barrier before deciding, again, he’s going to ignore him. He turns back to the television as the sprint race highlights start. “This is ridiculous! Let me in!” Andrea yells, hammering on the door. Stefano sighs, getting to his feet. He pauses the television before making a slow journey over to the door, pausing every time Andrea hammers on it again. He’s really not in the mood for this. He doesn’t want to be told how much of a shit parent he is. He just wants to watch the television, finish his filing and get drunk.

“Can I help you?” Stefano asks in a bored tone, opening the door a fraction. Andrea pushes into it until he is granted entry and storms into the house. Stefano sighs as he closes the door, turning and folding his arms to see Andrea frowning at Fernando’s mattress, leaning against the wall. Andrea turns back to Stefano.

“Is Fernando home?”

“He got home earlier.” Stefano says in a bored tone. He’s pretty sure Andrea knows where Fernando is.

“Is he upstairs?”

“He should be.” This causes Andrea to frown deeper. “I grounded him.” Stefano explains. Andrea nods.

“Right…”

“I grounded him so he climbed out the window.” Stefano says bluntly before crossing into the front room. Andrea follows him.

“And you just let him?” Andrea barks.

“He barricaded his door. Again. Cannot get in when he does this.”

“Right.” Andrea nods sharply, folding his arms. “Come on then.”

“Sorry?” Stefano frowns, turning to his fellow Italian.

“We go and get him.”

“No.” Stefano sighs, seating himself back in his pile of paperwork. Andrea sees red.

“No?”

“He does not want to be here, obviously. Let him go where he wants.”

“Is your son, Stefano.”

“Does not want to be here, Andrea.” Stefano returns. Andrea walks into the room, standing in front of the television, not taking in what is on the screen.

“Diane calls me and tells me you have said Fernando can stay with them.”

“I did.” Stefano says, his focus on the paper in front of him as he begins to file it.

“So this is it? You punish him and then let him do what he wants?”

“He will not budge on the racing thing and neither will I. Is better off back at your house.” Stefano says nonchalantly. What he is not expecting is to have Andrea’s tight hold on his collar, their faces inches apart. He can see the clear anger in Andrea’s eyes.

“You do not know what you are talking about. That house is the worst thing for him.”

“This will not work. He will keep defying me and lying to me and sneaking out to his races. How can I control a kid like that?”

“Is called compromise.”

“No. I give an inch he takes a mile.” Stefano bites, pushing Andrea off him and carrying on with his filing.

“So right now your work is more important than the safety of your son?” Andrea rages. Stefano laughs at him humorlessly.

“Is safe. We both know this. Is probably happier too.”

“What is wrong with you?” Andrea demands. Stefano glares up at him.

“Am sick and tired of always fighting with him. I cannot do it anymore. I will always say no and he will always say yes. Will lead him to do what he has just done! And now he has done it once how can I believe he will not do it again? He lied directly to my face! Cannot believe he will not do this again.” Stefano turns back to his filing, feeling the tears that have been pricking in his eye for three hours return. “So if this is all-”

“-You say you will always say no, but what is this?” Andrea asks. Stefano frowns up at him to see the television back in motion, Fernando’s car swerving around the spinning crashed ones as the other red and yellow car follows him through the carnage. Andrea crouches next to Stefano, a small smile on his face. “You are interested.”

“Do not understand how this can be so important.” Stefano amends. It makes Andrea laugh a little at his denial.

“Should ask Fernando. He will be more than happy to explain.”

“Yeah, let me just go and get him from his room.” Stefano shoots sarcastically. Andrea just smiles, moving one of Stefano’s piles to the right and sitting next to him. “What are you doing?”

“Helping you.” Andrea said, sorting through the pile of documents and beginning to put them into client piles. Stefano looks at him dubiously.

“Why?” Stefano asks, but Andrea doesn’t answer. After a moment or two of waiting, Stefano just sighs, picking up the pile he was working on and adding them to Andrea’s sorted piles. It doesn’t take long for Stefano’s attention to be captivated by the television and Andrea is left sorting on his own as Stefano is lost in the race.

Andrea just smiles at the small smile that spreads on Stefano’s face when Fernando takes the lead.


	7. The One With The Hot Drinks And The Long Needed Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are best heard than forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules

“I only asked for a phone call, mate.” Mark says lightly, approaching Fernando’s side. Fernando shoots him a glare that states he’s not in the mood for Mark’s jokes.

“Would have been difficult with no phone…”

“He took your phone?”

“Phone, laptop, keys, paddock pass, racing licence…”

“Shit…” Mark sighs, falling back next to Fernando on his bed. He links their fingers before looking over to Fernando. Fernando has his eyes closed. “You know, he said you could stay here.”

“He does not have a choice anymore. I go where I want now.”

“And do you want to be here?” Mark asks softly. Fernando blinks over to him.

“Of course, Mark. Everyone I need is here.” Fernando wants to reach over and touch Mark’s face but he can still feel the anger pulsing through him. He knows it would be unfair to take this out on Mark. Mark has done nothing but help all weekend. Instead he turns back to the ceiling, exasperating heatedly. Mark brings Fernando’s hand, still clasped tightly in his, to his lips, pressing a soft kiss into his skin.

“I’m always here when you need me.” Mark assures, just wanting to see a smile on his boyfriend’s face. Fernando exasperates again.

“Know this…” Mark presses his lips softly to the corner of Fernando’s mouth. The small up curve of a smile has Mark pulling him closer.

“Do you want to put a film on?”

“Should really unpack my case…” Fernando mutters, looking round at the discarded red suitcase sitting by Mark’s door. Mark kisses him, this time properly on the lips.

“Allow me.” Mark beams. Fernando blushes as Mark crawls off the bed. He props himself up on his elbows and watches the Australian move across the room.

“Is this how it is going to be from now on? Am not allowed to even lift a finger?”

“You’ve been racing hard all weekend, mate.” Mark smiles. “Got to keep you well rested for Monaco.”

“Not sure I can get used to this…” Fernando relaxes back on the bed. Mark would have returned with a witty comment but instead a frown filters onto his face as he looks at the wreck of stuff in Fernando’s case. He pulls out some sheets of the ruined data packet.

“What the hell happened?” Mark asks in a tone that has Fernando sitting up, confused. His eyes fall on the paper and new anger washes through him.

“Stefano is really not Ok with the racing.” Fernando snarls. Mark frowns up at him.

“So he just fucking wrecked this?”

“I threw his client data around.” Fernando shrugs. Mark raises an eyebrow at him.

“Client data?”

“Should have shredded the fucking stuff… Was annoyed.”

“He did this?”

“Threw it at me. Does not give a shit.” Mark collects all of the pages together, laying them out next to Fernando on his bed. It just annoys the Spaniard more; seeing the damage Stefano has done.

“Fucker.” Mark spits, frowning deeply. Fernando turns back to the ceiling.

“Does not matter anymore.”

“Of course it does. You need to read through this before Monaco.” Mark states. Fernando just shakes his head.

“Do not think I already know this? For sure, I know this. He ruins it. Now it no longer matters.”

“Some of it is Ok…” Mark mutters, sorting the data into torn pages, crumpled ones and barely touched ones. Fernando scoffs at him. “I hope you wrecked his fucking client data.”

“Not as bad as this.” Fernando sighs, running his hands over his face. “Where is my racing bag?”

“Bottom of my wardrobe.” Mark says, pointing vaguely over his shoulder. Fernando nods, getting to his feet. Mark watches him disappear out of the room, probably heading towards the bathroom. He hates Stefano for what he has done to Fernando. Fernando fucking won yesterday; made GP2 history and he’s returned home to this? Mark doesn’t get it. How can someone hate something so much to physically wreck it for someone else? He is in the right frame of mind to get in his car and go and give Stefano a piece of his mind. But he needs to be here for Fernando. He looks at the worst papers first, inspecting the damage and trying to work out what he can do to help. He moves across the room, getting the sellotape from his desk…

Fernando has his eyes closed, arms braced against the sink. He allows his head to visualise Monaco, his body twitching as he imagines taking each corner. Running down through Loews Hairpin… Dashing under the tunnel… He’s snatched from those freeing thoughts as Stefano crashes into his mind’s eye, breaking through the perfect balance of the car. Glaring at his reflection Fernando can only see red. And he can’t seem to calm himself down. His grip tightens severely on the basin as he reminds himself of the unfairness. How Stefano has been so mean. He had won twice for fuck sake. He is leading the championship. No one is going to tell him he can’t race. No one. He is resolute in that fact. He will not loose his seat. Lewis will not take his seat.

“Fernando, what-?” Mark’s concern triples when Fernando comes back looking ten times as livid as he did before he left. Insistent lips crash onto him and cut off his speech. Mark is startled, being pushed back into the wall beside his bed as he had got to his feet as Fernando re-entered the room. Mark tries to take control of the situation again but Fernando is frantically pulling at his jacket, trying to get the clothing off him as he determinedly dominates Mark’s mouth. As the material falls to the floor Fernando curls one hand into Mark’s hair, keeping him close, as the other fights frantically with the fastening of his jeans. Mark grips Fernando’s wrist, pushing the Spaniard away from him slightly. “S-stop, mate…” Mark pants.

“No.” Fernando states defiantly, pulling Mark’s lips back to his. A little less surprised now Mark gets his hands onto Fernando’s shoulders and forces him backwards as the Spaniard tries to push his hand down the front of Mark’s trousers.

“Now isn’t… Don’t be stupid…” Mark tries, his head still spinning. There is fire in Fernando’s eyes and he knows he won’t give this up without a fight. He needs to dampen the spark, make Fernando see sense. Mark knows how important this is to Fernando and he will not see him ruin what Fernando has put of for good reasons because he is annoyed. “Now isn’t a reason to do this…” Mark’s words catch Fernando and he’s suddenly moving backwards, sliding down the edge of Mark’s bed clutching tightly into his hair. Of course Mark is right; being pissed at Stefano is no reason to suddenly need to fuck Mark. He wanted their first time together to be special, not full of hate and aggression. Before he can help it Fernando is sobbing, Mark’s protective embrace sheltering him from everything as he falls apart. “It’s alright, Nano, just calm down…” Mark coos, brushing his hands through Fernando’s hair. Fernando curls closer to him.

“S-s-s-sorry-” Fernando gasps. Mark pulls him closer. “Am just… S-so…. An-ang-uh-angry…”

“That’s Ok. You’re allowed to be.”

“Ne-need to…. Ergh… Need to-to r-race in Mo-n-na-c-c-co….”

“You will…”

“Ste-Stefano will not-”

“-Fuck Stefano, Nano. I’ll get you there. Don’t worry about it.” Mark kisses softly at Fernando’s temple, drying his eyes. “I promise. I promise you will be racing in Monaco.”

Once Fernando has calmed down Mark gets him a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream, marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles. He gets a watery smile for his troubles and tries to cheer Fernando up, helping him change for bed and tucking him under the duvet. Fernando is sitting with one pillow behind him propped up against the headboard. He has his mug of hot chocolate cupped in his hands and Mark’s lion mascot tucked under his arm. He’s never felt more content, watching Mark at the other end of the bed trying to salvage his race data. It’s sitting there he decides it; when Mark produces the almost perfect race data Fernando knows exactly how happy he is here.

He doesn’t want to move back with Stefano. He’s staying here where he’s loved and he has Mark.

\- - - - -

“Have really fucked this up…” Stefano sighs, the unknown number of beers he has poured down his throat leaving his head buzzing slightly, loosening his tongue. The GP2 race highlights had finished ages ago. The pair have been sitting in silence for a long time. Andrea scoffs at him.

“Yes you have.” He says with no sense of sympathy. Stefano opens his eyes, rolling his head so he is looking at Andrea.

“Have I lost him?” His voice chokes in the middle of his question and the tears trickle onto his face. The tears he has been fighting to hold in. Andrea knows he should hate Stefano for the shit he’s put Fernando through with his racing, but something about seeing the Italian completely broken has his cold façade breaking. Andrea doesn’t know what to say. No one has ever stopped Fernando from racing before, only encouraged him. He really doesn’t know how Fernando will take this.

“Am not sure…” Andrea sighs honestly. Stefano darkly drinks from his new beer, drying his eyes.

“Fantastic.”

“Look, how about you stop with the beer, we go to Mark’s and you talk to him?” Andrea tries. Stefano gets to his feet.

“No thank you.”

“Stefano, if you just let this lie you will definitely loose him.” Andrea states. Stefano collects the now resorted client packs and heads towards his study. He feels like he’s already lost Fernando. What difference can talking make? He can already envisage the conversation: “ _Want you to come home.” “Only if you let me race.” “Never going to happen.” “Fuck you then.”_ Stefano shakes his head placing the files on his desk. “This does not just go away-!” Andrea starts to rant as he stands in the doorway of Stefano’s study. Three knocks on the door have both men frowning at it. Without saying anything Stefano pushes past Andrea.

“Think maybe now is time you leave, Andrea.” Stefano sighs heavily. Andrea folds his arms.

“Am not letting you give up like this.” Andrea bites. Stefano rolls his eyes as he opens the door. A man around his height also wearing glasses sends Stefano a small smile. Stefano frowns at him, checking his watch, unsure of the man’s reasons for being at his door so late.

“Can I help you?” Stefano frowns. The man holds out his hand.

“You must be Fernando’s father.” He says softly in a clear British accent. Stefano deliberately folds his arms, raising an eyebrow.

“And you are?”

“Ross Brawn.” Ross nods, still waiting for Stefano to take his hand. Cautiously, Stefano takes it. He’s instantly confronted with a firm handshake. Authoritative. It makes Stefano frown more.

“How do you know Fernando?” Stefano fires folding his arms again. Ross seems unfazed by his hostility. It annoys Stefano.

“I’m his team principle.”

“The racing.” Stefano seethes. Andrea appears at Stefano’s shoulder.

“Hi, Ross.” Andrea smiles, taking Ross’ hand. Ross gives him a nod.

“Is Fernando in?”

“At Mark’s.” Andrea says with no further explanation. Stefano glares at him but Ross just chuckles.

“Those two are almost inseparable.” The Brit grins, moving a box into view. “Can I leave these here for him?”

“Sure.” Andrea smiles. Stefano was frowning in confusion at the box Ross set on his doorstep, but he returns his glare to Andrea when he suddenly takes control of the situation. It’s Stefano’s house and it should be Stefano’s decision if Ross’ boxes are allowed in.

“What is in there?” Stefano asks as Andrea disappears with one box and Ross produces another, walking into the house uninvited.

“Fernando’s trophies.” Ross explains, setting the second one down in the kitchen beside the first. Andrea has a proud hand placed on top of the box he was carrying.

“Breaks history at his home race.” Andrea beams. Ross echoes his expression as Stefano glares at them both.

“Doesn’t do anything half hearted.” Ross smiles.

“This is true.”

“I was surprised you weren’t there.”

“Got caught up with… Work.” Andrea’s eyes fall on Stefano for the briefest moment before returning to Ross. Something clicks in Stefano’s head and his mouth drops open in shock. “This would have made his mother very proud.”

“I’m sure she’s smiling down on him.” Ross said, voice full of emotion. Stefano misses it as he strides up to Andrea.

“Hold on.” Stefano cuts in rudely. “You mean to say you knew he was racing?” Andrea folds his arms and meets Stefano’s raging glare calmly.

“Found out when I came over and you say he was away. Does not study Spanish at college.”

“And you did not think to tell me?”

“Have I missed something?” Ross frowns. He is ignored.

“When you react like this? Am glad I did not.”

“You are supposed to have his best interests at heart.” Stefano accuses.

“I do. You do not.” Stefano’s glare triples.

“What’s going on?” Ross frowns. Stefano turns on him.

“Do you know Fernando lies to me to come to your pathetic races this weekend?” Stefano shoots. Ross’ frown deepens.

“Fernando lied?”

“Tells me he was on a college trip so I would sign his consent form.” Ross seems to be struggling to comprehend what Stefano is saying. He looks to Andrea for some help.

“Why would Fernando need to lie? There has never been a problem before?”

“Stefano is not happy about the racing.” Andrea spits. Stefano laughs humourlessly at him. 

“Not happy? Is not happening anymore.” He declares. Ross looks at him like he is a madman.

“I beg your pardon?” Ross says, his frown changing from confusion to anger as suddenly the rumours make sense. Suddenly he has a reason for Fernando’s almost vacancy.

“Fernando is not racing anymore.” Stefano states. Ross blinks slowly at him.

“Yes… Yes he is.” Ross corrects.

“No.”

“He has a contract with us for the next two years. And he’s good. We want him to keep racing.”

“Can give this Hamming kid his seat. Fernando will not be using it.” Stefano brushes. He’s not ready to have Andrea advancing on him aggressively.

“You have no idea what you are saying!” Andrea rages. Ross tries to pull him off Stefano, startled, but Andrea doesn’t relent. “Has worked harder than anyone I know to get where he is! Got here on pure fucking talent! And you are telling him to throw it away? Am glad he has run away! At least Diane and Alan will support him in the thing he is meant to do!”

“Andrea, calm down-” Ross tries. Andrea shoves Stefano away from him, panting heavily.

“-Is meant to get a good education! Is meant to be in school! Not driving around in circles at one hundred miles per hour!”

“You do not understand and you will not! Knew he should not have been left with you! Will sort the papers in the morning. Am taking Fernando out of your care.” Andrea bites. The room seems to freezes. Stefano’s worst fear is thrown in his face and he feels his world crumbling. He grips the kitchen counter for support.

“Don’t be rash, Andrea. We both know what problems that would create.” Ross chastens.

“No worse problems than what he deals with now!”

“You know what Ana wanted to happen. We have to respect her wishes.”

“Well she did not know what sort of a twat she was handing her son to!”

“Andrea!” Ross warns. Andrea huffs, folding his arms.

“Is… Is not racing…” Stefano stumbles, eyes dancing around the room for help. But there is nothing. The two men in front of him are not on his side. Ross sighs deeply before folding his arms.

“Stefano, you obviously don’t understand how important racing is to Fernando-”

“-Do not care…”

“You’re going to need to. And you’re going to need to understand it’s not about to stop.” Ross states calmly. Stefano looks at him with a panicked expression, mouth going dry. Ross takes the moment of lull to turn back to Andrea. “Fernando has run away?”

“Run to Mark’s.” Andrea snarls, still glaring at Stefano.

“Does he do this a lot?” Ross asks, slightly shocked.

“Knows he is accepted there.”

“Is accepted here.” Stefano shoots. Andrea shakes his head.

“Is not.”

“Is-”

“-Gentlemen, please.” Ross says, rubbing his temples. “You’re worse than the kids.”

“Fernando is not racing. Not whilst he lives here.”

“Good thing am taking him away from here tomorrow then!” Andrea grits. Stefano shakes his head.

“Will not allow you to.”

“This isn’t helping.” Ross adds. Stefano rolls his eyes.

“Think it best if you both leave now.” The Italian declares. Andrea deliberately sits at the dining table.

“Will leave when you either accept Fernando will race or that am taking him out of your care.”

“Andrea, stop with the idle threats please.” Ross exasperates, moving over to the kettle. Stefano frowns at him.

“What are you doing?”

“Making a cup of tea.” Ross says as if it’s the most obvious thing. Stefano opens his mouth to argue. “Want one?”

“I… This is my house.”

“I know. I’ve been in here ten minutes and you still haven’t offered me a drink.” Ross smirks.

“Because I would like you to leave.”

“I think it’s important someone explains the racing to you, Stefano.” Ross says, setting down some mugs before turning to face the Italian. “And I think it’s important you tell us why you are so against it. Then everyone understands everyone and we can move forwards.”

“What is the point of this nonsense!”

“Because it will help you understand why Fernando won’t stop. Even if you tell him not to. He’ll lie to you again to go. He’s a smart kid.”

“And you are condoning the lying? Telling him this is good to do?”

“Not at all. Had I have known he had lied to get to Spain I would have had words with him. However, I would never have stopped him racing.”

“So he gets no punishment for what he does? This is teaching him great lessons.” Stefano adds sarcastically.

“Racing, for Fernando, is too important. You can’t take that away from him.” Ross explains as he pours the boiled water into the three mugs, the teabag rising to the top.

“Why?”

“Because without racing you’re taking away Fernando’s reason for living.” Stefano thinks Ross’ statement is a bit melodramatic, but the two stern faces that challenge the retort on his lips make him swallow it down.

“And why might that be?” Stefano relents. Andrea allows a small smile to flicker onto his face. _Finally_ Stefano is willing to listen. Ross and he exchange a relieved look as the Brit places a cup of tea in front of the Italian.

It’s, at least, a step in the right direction.


	8. The One Where Fernando Comes Home (With Compromise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is compromise the first step forwards or the last step back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules

Stefano yawns widely, rubbing his eyes as he stumbles down the stairs. God knows what time he got to bed last night. All he knows is that it was late. Way too late to go and get Fernando from Mark’s. So he has to wait. Has to pray Luca is still in a sympathetic mood as he shuffles into the kitchen. It’s odd thinking Fernando should be here when he is not; really weird that the Spaniard is missing. Stefano sets the kettle to boil as he turns to face the empty kitchen, leaning back against the surface. He sees by the cooker that it’s ten past eight. Fernando should be coming down the stairs by now, pouring out his cereal with his hair sticking up every which way.

But however much he stares at the kitchen door, it doesn’t open. Fernando is not here.

Stefano chastens himself for torturing his head over this. It’s not entirely his fault. At least, he likes to think it’s not. He moves his full attention to the kettle, pouring out his morning coffee and trying not to think about the weird and wonderful question Fernando would come out with if he were sat behind him. Aggressively the kettle is dropped back onto its stand and Stefano settles for an apple for breakfast rather than something more filling. His eyes fall on those two tall boxes that Ross brought round last night as he chews slowly on the juicy fruit.

As much as it pains him to admit it, he’s glad Andrea and Ross made him talk and listen last night. Things make much more sense now and even though he’s still not overly happy about it he can understand why racing is so important. He still doesn’t want Fernando doing it and in his heart of hearts he still want to do everything in his power to stop him. But he now knows why that’s not possible. He now understands the necessity for compromise. Stefano believes that the deal the three of them came up with last night is more than fair.

He is just hoping Fernando agrees.

Curiosity gets the better of him and he puts his mug down moving over to the two boxes. Getting a knife from the drawer, Stefano slices carefully along the tapped down top breaking the seal and allowing him into the box. The knife is placed back in the drawer and with slightly shaky fingers Stefano opens the top, peering in. There is nothing but polystyrene to see so the Italian gingerly pulls the white foamy top out of the box. It gives a little squeak as he does. Still not able to look at the contents properly, Stefano takes hold of one of the handle judiciously and relieves the trophy of its compact hold. It’s just a simple trophy; the conventional curved ‘V’-shape bowl with two handles sprouting from the sides. Stefano looks down at the wooden base, the silver plaque that explains the delay from Fernando winning to receiving his trophy.

GP2 Feature Race  
Winner  
Spain, Circuit de Barcelona-Cataluyna, 2014  
Fernando Alonso-Díaz

Stefano feels hot with pride as he sets the trophy down on the side. He remembers the glee in his son’s face as he had watched him raise this above his head on the television. The passion in his eyes burning so strong. He remembers desperately wanting to understand why this ornament of metal meant so much and it’s relieving to know he now does. And why this particular pair of trophies will be most important to Fernando. Always.

Before Stefano knows it he has both of the trophies set on the kitchen side, taking a photo on his phone and feeling over the moon proud. He smiles down at the image he’s created before putting both the trophies back in their appropriate boxes, storing them safely in his study.

\- - - -

Fernando yawns widely as the warmth he is laying on moves from beneath him. He moans, gaining a snicker of a laugh from Mark, reaching out to keep the Australian close. He doesn’t think he has ever slept so well. Yes, he has stayed in the same bed as Mark before, but that’s always been in a hotel room in some random part of the world. To have actually stayed in Mark’s bed in Mark’s room in Mark’s house almost makes Fernando feel giddy and he can’t help but smile.

“Don’t be a grumpy head, Nano.” Mark echoes his soft expression, crouching by Fernando as he strokes a hand through his hair. Fernando blinks at him, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Comfortable.” Fernando sighs. Mark’s smile grows.

“We have to get up and get ready for college.”

“Noooooooo…” Fernando whines, hiding under the duvet. Mark laughs, dragging it back off him.

“Come on.”

“Want to stay in bed all day with you.” Fernando pouts adoringly. Mark presses his lips gently to Fernando’s, unaware the Spaniard is pulling him back under the warmth of the duvet until their snuggled close together.

“We have to go to college, mate.”

“Comfy here…” Fernando smiles onto Mark’s chest. Mark kisses his forehead before pulling him out of the bed to a murmur of protest.

“We’ve already missed two days, Nano. We can’t afford to miss anymore.” Fernando would have made a joke about Mark sounding like Stefano but the thought hurts too much. He keeps his mouth shut, staying close to Mark as he leads them to the bathroom.

“Shower with me?” Fernando asks sweetly as Mark sets the water to a warm temperature. Mark places an amused kiss on his lips.

“No, because we have to leave in an hour.”

“Plenty of time.” Fernando beams, wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist.

“Not if you have anything to say about it.” Mark teases. “I’ll go get breakfast ready, yeah?”

“Ok…” Fernando sighs, half-heartedly disappointed. It’s all for show and that is confirmed to Mark when Fernando leisurely drags his shirt over his head, slowly letting it slip through his fingers onto the floor. Mark takes a moment to appreciate the muscular structure of his boyfriend’s back but as he sees his fingers slip beneath the elastic waist of his pyjama shorts he moves from the room. He’s sure he hears Fernando chuckle as he closes the door.

When Fernando arrives downstairs to see Mark laying out breakfast for him his heart melts. He’s thrown to any moment in his future and it makes him move forwards, wrapping his arms tightly around Mark’s back. That’s all he wants. He just needs Mark in his life.

“Nice shower?” Mark asks, rubbing soothingly at the back of Fernando’s hands. Fernando nods, resting his chin on Mark’s shoulder. “Good.” Mark beams, turning so he can hold Fernando close to him. He brushes the damp hair out of his face.

“Morning boys.” Diane smiles, moving into the kitchen and turning on the kettle. Alan appears behind her, his tie hanging undone around his neck.

“Morning.” Mark smiles as Fernando sits down, beaming at them.

“Thank you for letting me stay.” Fernando says. Alan bats his comment away.

“Nonsense, Fernando. You’re more than welcome. Anytime.”

“We saw you race this weekend. I have to admit you gave me a bit of a scare at the beginning of the Sprint.” Diane says, making Alan up a travel mug. Fernando blushes a little, eating his toast.

“But back to back wins? That’s something to be proud of, eh?” Alan grins, clapping Fernando’s shoulder. Mark rubs the back of his hand adoringly.

“If anyone could do it it was going to be our Fernando.” Diane smiles, placing the mug in Alan’s free hand and then wrapping her arm around his waist. Fernando smiles at the three happy faces around him, never having felt more accepted in his life.

He just wishes his mother were here to share the moment.

\- - - -

Fernando had grabbed his uniform and stuffed it in his case just before he jumped out of the window at Stefano’s yesterday and with a little help from Diane and the iron Mark and he are on their way to college with time to spare. Fernando has loved his morning, knowing more than ever now that this is exactly the place he wants to live. He finds himself caring less and less about Stefano the more time he spends with Mark and his family. Fernando’s “adopted family” as he likes to refer to them. Why the house couldn’t have signed him into Mark’s parent’s care he will never understand.

“I’ll see you later?” Mark asks. Fernando nods as they both climb out of the car.

“For lunch?”

“Sure.” Mark beams, wrapping a warm arm around Fernando’s waist to bring him closer. “You good to wait for me later?”

“Finish at two today, yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Nico and I are going to the library to catch up on what we miss yesterday.” Fernando smiles proudly. Mark raises an eyebrow at him.

“Which translates to “Nico and I are going to fuck about for an hour” yeah?”

“Have no faith in me.”

“Not at all, I just know Nico and you. Well.”

“I really enjoy last night.” Fernando smiles softly, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck. Mark pulls him closer still.

“Yeah?”

“Mmm… Like to think… Feels like future.” Fernando stumbles, his cheeks flushing slightly.

“Yeah. I love waking up with you in my arms.” Mark nuzzles into Fernando’s cheek. Fernando encourages their lips together, getting lost in that feeling of flying.

“Get a room you two!” Fernando breaks away to turn his head and see Nico advancing towards them. He falls back down off his tiptoes. “Seriously, it’s as if you’ve been apart for years.”

“Don’t be jealous, Nico.” Mark smirks, letting a casual arm drape over Fernando’s shoulder as they move towards the main building. Nico falls into step beside them.

“Me? Jealous? Please, Mark, I can get anyone I want.”

“Sure, which is why you got that girl’s number on Sunday.” Fernando grins sarcastically. Nico sends him a playful dark look.

“Alright, just because you made history this weekend.” Nico pokes. Fernando smiles smugly.

The day is made better when the three of them see Pastor skulk off with Adrian and Sergio as they pass.

“Ahh, engineering will be fun.” Nico sighs in a satisfied manner as they watch Pastor disappear. Fernando can help but agree.

“I’ll catch you later.” Mark says, pressing a kiss onto Fernando’s temple as he sees Romain and Nico Rosberg heading towards their first class, beckoning him over.

“Lunch.” Fernando nods, grabbing Mark’s hand so he can’t get far. Mark smirks knowingly, returning to Fernando and pulling him into an intimate kiss. They both ignore the joking gaging sounds Nico makes beside them.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Mark sighs happily, brushing the hair out of Fernando’s face. Fernando watches Mark dash over to Nico and Romain, only broke from his love struck thoughts/expression when Hulkenberg stands in his line of vision.

“So how was Stefano last night? What did he think of your ‘college trip’?” Nico smiles at Fernando’s almost unbeatable plan as they head to their first class. Fernando shrugs, holding one strap of his bag.

“Do not know.”

“What do you mean?” Nico frowns.

“Was not home last night.” They walk a few paces in silence as Nico tries to work out what the hell Fernando is going on about.

“What?”

“Stayed at Mark’s.”

“Alright, I’m Ok with this but I don’t want any gory details, thanks.” Nico says quickly. Fernando just laughs at him.

“Do not be stupid. Have no gory details.” Fernando chastens as they walk into the building. Nico raises an eyebrow at him.

“You mean you still haven’t-?”

“-Not yet.” Fernando shrugs, feeling his cheeks warm. Nico takes the hint and changes the subject.

“So why did you stay at Mark’s?”

“Because Stefano is a fucking dickhead.” Fernando grits. Nico catches his shoulder, pulling him to a stop.

“Wait… He knows where you went? Where you really went?” Nico asks, shocked. Fernando nods.

“Accidently left Sky Sports F1 on before I leave. When he turns on the television-”

“-They were only showing you because you made history.” Nico sighs, running a hand over his face. Fernando shrugs. “So what did he do?”

“Went mental. So I ran away.”

“I’m sure you told me you’d stopped doing that.” Nico says as they continue towards the classroom.

“Cannot stay in a house where I cannot race. Refuse. If I have to give up Stefano or racing I give up Stefano. Barely know him anyway. Does not matter.”

“But he’s your Dad…” Nico mutters sadly. Fernando resolutely shakes his head.

“My Papa would not stop me racing.”

“So you’re staying with Mark now?” Nico frowns, trying to like the dots. Fernando nods as they make their way to their seats.

“And Stefano is fine with it.”

\- -

Nico still doesn’t really understand what’s going on between Fernando and Stefano, even when they walk into their last lesson of the day. The only lesson that doesn’t care they skipped out on two days of learning for racing: Engineering. It just so happens to be Nico and Fernando’s favourite lesson; the only one that they are allowed to sit together in. They smirk as Pastor falls heavily into his seat towards the front of the class, glaring at the two of them before he sits down. Dr Newey calls the class’s attention and everyone begins to quieten down.

“He’s really not happy.” Nico grins in a quiet voice to Fernando, indicating Pastor. Fernando just nods back.

“Alright, so today we’re going to study the use of an engine over a race weekend. This focuses on the other contributing factors of the car and how they effect the engineering, thus making the racer faster or slower.” Fernando and Nico exchanged a smug look. It isn’t really a surprise they were acing this class. “Now, who can tell me the most important aspect of a racing car?” The whole class chorused the answer together.

“Engineering.”

“Right, because without the engineering of the car we loose the fundamental essence of racing.” Newey nodded, changing slides.

“So Stefano still has a veto on racing?” Nico mutters to Fernando. Fernando nods slowly.

“Grounded me when I got home.”

“And, of course, you’ve stuck to that.” Nico grins. Fernando looks round at him.

“Am not going to remain trapped in a house where cannot do what I love. Is my job.”

“I know, Fernando. You’re preaching to the congregation.” Nico says softly. Fernando just nods.

“Boys?” Dr Newey says, causing Fernando and Nico to look up at him.

“Sir?” Nico smiles.

“Your thoughts on the exterior contributions to the engine on a race car?” Newey asks. It is obvious he is asking because Nico and Fernando weren’t paying attention, but it still doesn’t make much sense. Nico had told Fernando once he thought Newey did it so they could talk to him about their GP2 races. Fernando couldn’t really argue with that.

“Well, there are quite a few.” Nico starts.

“Are we talking about tyres, fuel loads, engine maps?” Fernando adds.

“Because each one brings it’s own variables to the car.” Nico continues.

“Do you need to fuel safe?”

“How quickly are the tyres degrading?”

“And then you get to car balances, which also effect the handling of the car.”

“And aerodynamics.”

“Nothing as complex as this comes into GP2, obviously.”

“No, now we’re branching into Formula One territory.”

“And this is where it gets tricky because you have so many different regulations.”

“GP2 cars are the same chassis and engine for every team.”

“So set up becomes very important.”

“You have to make sure that you’ve got enough fuel and tyres left towards the end or your teammate might just pipe you to the finish.”

“And, of course, driver mentality comes into this to.” Fernando smirks at Nico. Nico nods along with his words.

“Yeah, if you can stay as cool as ice under pressure then there is no way anyone will beat you.”

“Is about holding the racing line.” Fernando smiles.

“So, lots of different variables, a lot to think about.” Nico finishes. Newey looks impressed.

“And these are the things you are considering over a race weekend?” Their teacher asks, intrigued.

“All the time.” Fernando nods.

“More on a tyre and fuel front when you’re actually racing.”

“Especially when your teammate is the car behind.”

“Now, as I am sure we have all seen this weekend, Nico and Fernando put to very good practice their understanding of engineering and car set up to bring home two one-twos for Racing Engineering…” Fernando smiles brightly at Nico, who fist pounds him subtly under the table.

Not even Pastor’s glare can knock him off of cloud nine.

\- - -

“But did you see his face!” Nico laughs, sitting on the bonnet of Mark’s car with Fernando as they eat ice cream. They’re still laughing about their engineering class, swapping theories on whether Newey just made them talk so he had an excuse to bring up their accomplishment that weekend.

“For sure, is a good day.” Fernando relaxed back against the smooth body of the car, his ice cream being long finished.

“I didn’t know my car had turned into a bench.”

“Quite a good one actually.” Nico smiles with a smug lick of the vanilla flavoured slush in his hands. Fernando sits himself up to look at Mark.

“Love you.” He smiles cheekily as Mark gets closer.

“I’ll love you more when you’re polishing her.” Mark kisses Fernando’s outraged face as he unlocks the car, throwing his bag inside.

“Nico sits here too.” Fernando points out. Nico slides off the front of the car, rubbing the spot he was sat on with his sleeve.

“No idea what you’re talking about, Fernando.” Nico grins casually. Mark helps Fernando off the car.

“Well if you bring Nico home he can help you.” Mark smiles, images of watching Nico and Fernando polish his car as he observes, drinking tea, already filling his head and making him laugh.

“Guess I’m coming to yours then.” Nico smiles, finishing his ice cream.

“Well look who’s leaving.” The three of them turn to see Pastor striding over flanked by Adrian and Sergio. Mark keeps his arm tightly around Fernando’s waist. “The faggot and his bum buddies.” He sneers.

“You really need to work on your insults, Pastor. They’re getting old.” Nico shoots calmly, dropping his bag in Mark’s boot. Pastor ignores him.

“You should have heard the two of them earlier, boys.” Pastor addresses to Sergio and Adrian, still looking at Fernando and Mark. “Bragging about their pathetic racing.”

“Funny you should call it pathetic when you were very much interested only last week, Pastor.” Fernando points out. Mark smiles at him.

“One win and he finds his voice.” Pastor scoffs. “Real driver don’t need an ego boost, Fernando.”

“Ego boost or showing talent, I think you’ve got them confused, mate.” Mark adds. Pastor doesn’t even acknowledge him.

“Don’t act like you’re not impressed, Pastor. You’re face gives you away.” Nico smirks, leaning on the side of Mark’s car.

“Why would we be impressed?” Adrian starts. “Only won because of luck.”

“Then he’s pretty fucking lucky.” Nico returns smoothly. “Held me back.”

“Because you are shit too.” Adrian snakes. Nico just laughs at him.

“Maybe you should try this again when you don’t look pathetic and desperate.”

“Not your best look.” Mark adds.

“I’d love to see how tough little Nando was without his body guards.” Sergio smiles wickedly. Fernando raises an eyebrow at him.

“Tougher than you would be.” Nico states.

“Leaving so soon? Is college too tough for you today? You puny brain knackered out because you actually had to think.” Pastor teases as they all climb into the car. Fernando frowns at him.

“Lessons have finished, Pastor.” Fernando reminds. Pastor’s jaw tenses. “Maybe you are the one with the tired puny brain?”

“Definitely looked that way in engineering earlier.” Nico agreed.

“This isn’t over.” Pastor points at Fernando. Fernando sighs, dropping his head.

“Nothing ever is when you are involved…” He sighs disappointedly. Pastor simply storms off with Adrian and Sergio rushing behind him. Fernando slips easily into the car next to Mark who places a gentle hand on his knee.

“Still on cloud nine, buddy?” Mark asks. Nico claps his hands on Fernando’s shoulder from behind his seat.

“Of course he is. A little spilt spaghetti isn’t going to get a history maker down, eh?”

“Course not.” Fernando smiles, kissing Mark gently. Mark nods starting the car as Fernando relaxes into his seat; the Australian’s hand still on his knee and the conversation about fuel loads washing over him. Pastor is nothing but a simple blip on his radar. A bug on his visor that’s gone with a simple removal of a tear off strip.

\- - - -

“Are you seriously going to make us polish your car?” Nico asks, undignified, as Mark leads them towards the front door.

“Yes. You sat on her. Now you have to clean her.”

“Will not make me though, right Mark…” Fernando purrs, curling close to Mark’s body. Nico pulls them apart.

“Hey! No fair! I can’t do that!”

“Could do.” Fernando shrugs, kissing the back of Mark’s neck. Nico raises an eyebrow at him.

“No he couldn’t, Fernando.” Mark says, kissing his boyfriend gently and opening the door.

“Exactly,” Nico continues. “So no flirting allowed. If I have to polish the shit wagon so does Fernando. He sat on it too.”

“If you want any more free rides you think twice about calling her a shit wagon, mate.” Mark pokes playfully, Fernando still clinging tightly to his arm. Nico gives Mark a salute as they head through to the kitchen. “Right, I’ll get the refreshments and you can get cracking.” The Australian smiles, clapping his hands together. Fernando snuggles closer to him.

“Cannot polish in our uniforms… Will get them all dirty…”

“Fernando, stop playing unfairly. It was your idea to sit on it.” Nico pokes Fernando’s ribs causing him to spring away from Mark through the ticklish sensation.

“Did not actually think Mark would mind.” Fernando sighs dramatically. But as they all move into the kitchen the playful air around them dissolves.

“Hello.” Andrea says, smiling softly at Fernando. Mark takes in the four people sat around the dining table, hands clasping steaming mugs. Nico and he exchange a worried look. But Fernando’s eyes are locked, glaring at the one man in the middle. Stefano tries to hold Fernando’s gaze but it becomes too intense. Alan’s hand slides from his shoulder.

“He’s here to talk to you, Fernando. The least you can do is hear him out.” Alan says as Diane slides a chair back for him. Fernando stands resolutely still.

“Has nothing to say to me that I want to hear.” Fernando bits. Mark’s supportive hand lands on his shoulder as Nico folds his arms beside the pair. Supported; Fernando feels supported.

“Perhaps you should hear him out.” Andrea encourages. Fernando’s eyes snap to him before reading each expression he is face with. His stomach drops.

They are a united front.

“You all agree with him?” Fernando gasps, falling back slightly. Mark frowns at his parents as Nico frowns at Fernando.

“Fernando, just…” Stefano starts, getting to his feet. Mark glares at the Italian, covering Fernando slightly from him with his body. “I just would like to talk to you.”

“Anything you say to him you say to us.” Nico says. Mark gives two nods of agreement. Stefano looks to Andrea for help.

“Told you it would not be easy.” Andrea says, sipping from his mug. Stefano sighs, his eyes finding Fernando’s again.

“Want you to come home.” Stefano starts, gaining a scoff from Fernando.

“Changed your tune from last night.” The young Spaniard bites. Stefano looks at the three adults around him, getting an encouraging nod from Diane.

“Yes… I have…”

“Why?” Mark accuses. “He’s not going to live with you if you won’t let him race.”

“Mark.” Alan warns, muting his son’s protests.

“Well?” Fernando asks, going off the back of Mark’s comment.

“Andrea and Ross explain to me-”

“-When the fuck did you meet Ross?” Fernando frowns, panic in his eyes. This can’t be happening. Stefano has spoken to Ross? He feels his whole world tumbling. If Stefano has persuaded Ross not to let Fernando race… He can barely comprehend the thought…

“Fernando.” Andrea chastens, but Fernando isn’t listening.

“Came by yesterday.” Stefano tries gently. When Fernando doesn’t protest again he continues. “They… They explain to me why this is so important…” Fernando gets quickly confused by Stefano’s statement.

“What?”

“The… The racing. They explain why it is important to you. We spoke last night.”

“Do not understand.” Fernando frowns deeply. Stefano lets a small smile creep onto his face.

“Want you to come home, Fernando.”

“Want to race. Can do that from here.” There is a slow silence.

“Can do that from home.” Stefano beams gently. Nico falls in before Fernando does, his expression echoing Stefano’s.

“Do not…”

“Is Ok if you race, Fernando.” Stefano nods. Fernando blinks quickly, trying to let the words sink in. “Want you to come home.”

“Am allowed to race?”

“Yes, Fernando.” Stefano smiles slightly brighter. Fernando rushes round the table to him, throwing his arms around his neck. Stefano pulls him close, feeling the normality and calm settle in his body. He never wants to let Fernando go again and he’s determined to do everything in his power to make sure it doesn’t happen. He doesn’t realise the tears have leaked from his eyes until their spilling down his cheeks.

“Thank you…” Fernando mutters in Stefano’s ear. Stefano looks down in his son’s face, brushing the tears from his eyes.

“Right.” Andrea nods, getting up and moving along a chair as Mark fetches another couple for Nico and him. Fernando sits in Andrea’s now vacant chair next to Stefano. “Now we talk compromise.” The Italian nods. Fernando feels the dread pulse through his body as Mark takes his hand.

This might not be so good…

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Before You Were Running Extremely Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601359) by [FormulaFerrari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari)




End file.
